La otra Historia
by moonlightandwolf
Summary: Regulus Black no murio de joven, vivio e incluso tuvo una hija, Elizabeth Black, quien ahora debera vivir lo que nunca tuvo e incluso encontrar el amor en quien menos lo espera. Porfis no me maten! Denle un oportunidad! Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J.wling
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

POV SNAPE

Entre al aula con mi capa ondeando detrás, todos mis ineptos alumnos hicieron silencio.

-Hoy haremos poción calmante, podría alguien decir sus cualidades, características e ingredientes?- mire como nadie respondió, la mano de Granger se alzo, la ignoré- Nadie?- Granger seguía insistiendo cuando una mano se alzo en el lado de Slytherin, mire quién; una muchacha sentada junto a Draco, tenía cabello negro y ojos de un sorprendente color gris mercurio parecidos al los de Draco- Señorita…?- no la conocía, Dumbledore no me aviso que había entrado una nueva alumna a mi casa

-Elizabeth Black- alcé una ceja interrogante, una Black?

-Bien, Señorita… Black

-es una poción que en pequeñas dosis atonta los sentidos generando en la persona una sensación de relajación, en dosis mayores puede causar adormecimiento e incluso sumergirla en un estado de coma- paro- Sus ingredientes son opio en polvo, roca volcánica, arena fina, hojas de adelfa y extramonio. Luego de finalizar con el procesamiento de los ingredientes se debe meter la roca a lo ultimo en una poción ya de color rosa generado por las hojas, hay que esperar que la roca flote indicando que esta lista para beber y correctamente realizada.

-…-me gire caminando hacia la pizarra- Las instrucciones están anotadas, comiencen- todos comenzaron rápidamente- Srita. Black- me miro- 20 puntos para Slytherin- asintió y Draco sonrió hacia mí

Me senté a corregir ensayos de los de 4 año, todos desastrosos.

-Neville ten cuidado! – levanté la vista y vi como Longbottom casi derramó el contenido del caldero sobre Brown. Me levante y comencé a pasearme entre las mesas, lanzando comentarios a cada poción que veía, una peor que otra; me acerque a los Slytherin aunque no iban mejor no eran tan tontos como los Gryffindors.

-Señor Goyle deje de agregar tanta arena- seguí de largo hasta estar a unos metros de Draco y su nueva compañera, escuche como hablaban

-no Draco, ten cuidado y no dejes que la arena se pose; échala de apoco y revuelve a la vez- dijo ella con paciencia, la mire por un momento, su cabello era oscuro y ondeando, similar al de él idiota de Sirius Black

\- así?- respondió Malfoy, ella asintió

\- cuando termines pondré 5g de opio y revolveré cinco veces contra reloj y dos a la inversa

-esta herrada Srita. Black- dije apareciendo a su costado, me miro y negó- Porque agrega dos vueltas a reloj? Claramente no lo escribí en la pizarra

-…así absorberá mejor las propiedades del opio Señor- alcé una ceja interrogante- Ya he realizado esta poción anteriormente y le he modificado un poco las instrucciones…

-no me interesa, esta en mi clase y sigue mis instrucciones- frunció el seño- Ahora le sugiero que las siga al pie de la letra

Me giré y seguí revisando las otras; la clase finalizo y los alumnos se acercaban a entregar las muestras, vi como Black dejó la suya sin mirarme, sonrei internamente. La joven dio media vuelta y se fue alcanzando a Malfoy quien la esperaba en la puerta, alcé una ceja viendo lo cercanos que parecían. Salí del aula y me encamine a la oficina de Albus, subí por la gárgola y toque la puerta.

-adelante

-Albus

-Severus- saludó- Que te trae por aquí muchacho? Un caramelo?

-no, quiero saber porque no me comentaste sobre la nueva alumna

-ah! Veo que has conocido a la joven Black, una joven encantadora- alce una ceja- Toma asiento muchacho, te contaré- me senté y el de acomodo en su silla- Hace poco me llego una carta, me sorprendió mucho su remitente

-quien?

-Regulus Black; me asombre, como tu me contaste Voldemort lo había matado- asentí- Y si lo hizo, solo que la carta estaba encantada por si el sufría algun daño o moría, el caso es que allí el me escribió para decirme que había tenido una hija con una joven de sangre pura que no era mortifaga o seguidora, la muchacha había muerto al dar a luz y el había criado a la pequeña- me sorprendí por unos momentos de Black- La cosa es que ya hace algunas semanas que la venia buscando, Regulus en su tiempo brindo mucha ayuda, por lo que me pidió devolverle el favor; cuando por fin di con la joven la encontré en una casa en Alemania, el la tenia muy bien resguardada- suspiró- Ella no se sorprendió cuando toque su puerta, es más debo decir que parecia esperarme, y así era; es una joven realmente inteligente, le apasionan las pociones de una manera sorprendente, sabe mucho de magia oscura y es una duelista increíble, lo sé porque luche contra ella para ver como se manejaba con la varita- sonrió- Llego a Hogwarts hace unos días y ayer el sombreo la seleccionó en Slytherin- alce una ceja- Hice una excepción con ella, al igual que tu, menos Minerva, los demas profesores se enteraron en sus clases

-Black lo sabe?

-no, Sirius no esta enterado de que tiene una sobrina, pero Regulus le conto a Elizabeth que tiene un tío; tenia planeado presentarlos lo antes posible- asentí- Pensé en esperar un poco a que se adapte al colegio y presentarla a mitad de año maso menos. Ella sabe de la Orden, está al tanto de esta y quiere participar pero le dije que esperaríamos al igual que con los demás jovenes.

Termino de contarme los detalles que faltaban y me retire a mi despacho. Este año seria cargado, otra Black, solo esperaba que no fuera como su inepto tío.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Mitad de año

Pov Elizabeth

Recordé mis primeras clases, no me quejó estuvo bastante bien, por suerte Draco estuvo conmigo. Éramos primos, nos habíamos conocido cuando una vez mi padre me había llevado a la mansión Malfoy cuando era muy pequeña, desde allí no nos habíamos vuelto a ver pero siempre nos mandábamos cartas. Ahora que mi padre había muerto a manos de Voldemort, y yo había quedado al cuidado de Dumbledore, hasta que fuera mayor de edad por lo menos, por suerte no faltaban muchos años para eso.

Había quedado seleccionada en Slytherin al igual que mi padre, estaba feliz por eso y aun más ansiosa estaba cuando me enteré que conocería a mi tío. Mi padre me había contado que tenia un hermano mayor llamado Sirus Black, pero nunca me daba muchos detalles de el, como si algo hubiese pasado entre ellos, algo que él se lamentaba. Pero por suerte hoy lo conocería, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, tenia miedo, miedo de que no me quisiera, de que me repudiara por ser hija de su hermano, miedo a un monton de cosas. Yo no tenia familia y el era la unica que me quedaba. Caminaba hacia el despacho del Dumbledore distraída cuando choqué con alguien

-fíjate por donde caminas!

-eh? Perdón- dije mirando con quien choche- Weasley

-tú!

-eh?

-eres Black no?- preguntó otra voz y mire a su izquierda

-si y tu Potter, no?- asintió- y tu eres?- dije mirando a la chica

-Hermione Granger

-um….Granger…- dije pensativa- ah! Si, Draco me…habló de ti…- lo dos chicos se pusieron a la defensiva y no entendí porque- Un gusto- dije extendiéndole la mano y ella me miro sorprendida- Note en pociones que además de mí eres una de las mejores- miro mi mano dudosa pero no la tomo- No te preocupes, no muerdo- sonrei amable para aligerar el ambiente

-porque?- intervino Weasley

-porque que?

-porque la saludas? Dijiste que Malfoy te…habló

-si, y?- lo miré unos segundos y entendí – Ah te refieres a lo del estatus de sangre-Dije captando a lo que iba, y miré a la chica- No me interesa si eres sangre pura o hija de muggles- dije para no utilizar ese otro termino tan denigrante que había usado Draco- Eres una bruja, como yo, y al final todos tenemos el mismo color de sangre no importa cuanto lo neguemos, sangre es sangre- los tres me miraban sorprendidos- Que?

-…nada- dijo Potter y sonrió- Te juzgamos mal

-pues deberías no juzgar sin conocer- asintió y Granger sonrió, miré la hora- Hay no! Debo irme! Lo siento, nos vemos luego!- dije y corrí en dirección al despacho del Director, entre sin tocar- Lo siento!- el me miraba sorprendido mientras recobraba la respiración- Lamento haber entrado sin tocar profesor y por llegar tarde, es que…

-no importa- sonrió- Estás lista?- asentí- Estas nerviosa pequeña?

-un poco- dije mirando al suelo

-no te preocupes, Sirius es un buen hombre, le caerás muy bien de seguro- nos metimos en la chimenea y tiro los polvos- Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place- aparecimos en otra que daba a un salón, salimos y nos sacudimos el polvo

-Albus!- un hombre pelirrojos nos saludo- Y tu debes ser Elizabeth verdad?

-así es señor…

-Arthur Weasley-sonrió

-Señor Weasley

-solo Arthur esta bien-asentí- Pero pasen! Todos están esperando en la sala

Lo seguimos por un pasillo, miré la casa, era vieja y algo lúgubre, parecía que en antaño hubiese sido hermosa pero el tiempo dejo mella en ella.

-Lista pequeña?- mire a Dumbledore y asentí, abrió la puerta dejándome paso, entre a la habitación había varios sillones alguna gente parada y otros sentados, todos mayores que yo- Buenas tardes-saludo y todos nos miraron, me sentí muy nerviosa

-Albus- saludo una mujer regordeta

-Molly- saludo y ella me miro- Quisiera presentarles a una jovencita- dijo- Entró este año al colegio dado que sufrió una perdida y me he quedado a su cargo-me miraron con lastima y mire hacia abajo, sentí una mano en mi hombro y mire a mi director quien me animaba a presentarme, respire profundo y le ante la vista mirando a todos

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Elizabeth Casiopea Black

Silencio

-Q-que?- dijo la mujer de antes – Black?- asentí y ella miro hacia atrás, allí había un hombre de cabello negro y con rulos hasta los hombros, vestido elegante con un porte aristocrático nato, pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos, eran idénticos a los míos y a los… de mi padre; la verdad me golpeo con fuerza, era mi tío, el hermano de mi papá. Sus rasgos se parecían bastante pero no eran iguales, además papá había tenido el pelo mucho mas corto.

-B-Black?- dijo sorprendido- Esto es una broma?- dijo mirando a Dumbledore y yo mire al suelo

-No lo es Sirius, Elizabeth es hija de tu hermano Regulus

-Q-que!? Hija?

-S-si- dije muy tímida, me sentí algo triste por su reacción; no esperaba que me abrace o algo así pero…- Mi padre falleció hace unas semanas…y quede a cargo del profesor Dumbledore…- el me miraba atento, aun sorprendido pero me analizaba, como si estudiara cada rasgo en mi para ver si descubría alguna mentira- …tengo 16 años cumplidos hace unos meses, antes mi padre me contaba sobre ti- abrió los ojos sorprendido- Si no me crees…mi padre me dijo que había un árbol genealógico, que siendo una Black debía de estar allí

El me miro unos segundo más y salió por la puerta, mire a Dumbledore y asintió. Lo seguí hasta encontrarlo en una habitación, abrí los ojos sorprendida mirando las paredes.

-Es cierto…- escuché su voz y lo mire, el me miraba, señalo una de las ramas. Me acerque un poco y leí

-Regulus Black, Casiopea Dashtov- hasta el nombre de mi difunta madre- Elizabeth Casiopea Black- acerque mi mano y rocé la antigua tela

-…nunca creí…- lo mire- No pensé que el se casaría…no creí…

-mi padre tampoco lo creyó-sonreí- Pero en cuanto nací dejó todo por mí

-Tu madre…?

-falleció al darme a luz

-lo siento…no quise- parecia nervioso

-no importa-sonreí- Yo…-me miro-…también estoy nerviosa, hay tantas cosas que no sé, quiero decir tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan emocionada por conocerte

-miedo?-dijo sorprendido

-yo…bueno, no sabía como podrías reaccionar o si me rechazarías o…

-no…-dije mirándome con suavidad- La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero…eres mi…sobrina, es raro…- reí

-estoy feliz, siempre quicé conocerte- sonrió- Mi padre me hablaba de ti, no mucho pero algunas cosas…el siempre…siempre se lamento por lo que paso entre ustedes…- abrió los ojos sorprendido- No se que, solo decía que lamentaba no haber estado a tu lado…

-….

-todo bien?- la voz de Dumbledore me hizo girar, asentí- Bien, iré a la escuela y volveré por ti a la noche- asentí

\- y mis clases?

-esta bien, luego tendrás todo lo de hoy

\- esta bien, muchas gracias profesor

-bien, adiós pequeña, Sirius

-Ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo- Cuéntame, en que casa estas?

-Slytherin- sonreí orgullosa y el alzo una ceja

-ya veo…

-que?

-nada, tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras en Gryffindor como yo

-Porque?

-pareces una buena chica, amable, inteligente y bella- sonrei- Muy distinta a una Slytherin- negué riendo

-en realidad Draco me dijo lo mismo

-Malfoy…si escuché de el

-es un buen amigo

-no lo dudo- dijo sarcástico

-tiene sus cosas, pero es bueno

Hablamos de muchísimas cosas, Sirus era un hombre increíble, podías hablar de un poco de todo con el y siempre te hacia reír. Ya había anochecido cuando note la hora y apareció Dumbledore por la puerta.

-veo que la pasaron bien- sonreí- Me alegro, pero ahora debemos volver al colegio- asentí y me paré siguiéndolo hasta la chimenea con Sirius detrás

-Vuelve cuando quieras- dijo mirándome- Siempre estoy aquí-rio- Yo…bueno…- sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé, el pareció quedar en shock pero al segundo me correspondió con fuerza- Vuelve…-sonrei mirándolo

-si

Llegamos a Hogwarts y le agradecí por lo de hoy, me despedí y salí rumbo a mi sala común.

-Black- me gire encontrándome con Parkinson-…Draco esta en la enfermería

-Que!?-Salí corriendo hasta donde me dijo

-no corra por los pasillos Señorita. Black – me detuve unos instantes y mire

\- Lo lamento profesora Umbridge…- dije seria, maldita vieja metiche, me miro altiva

-5 puntos menos para Slytherin por correr en los pasillos- me mordí el labio para no gritarle, siguio de largo, esperé a que despareciera y seguí corriendo hasta la enfermería entre sin tocar

\- Draco! No me voy un día y ya te pasa algo!

-Liz!

-Srita. Black- mire a mi costado

-Señora Pomfrey, Profesor Snape! L-Lo lamento no los vi…

-es obvio- dijo mi profesor

-lo siento- mire a mi amigo- Lamento haber venido ahora, Parkinson me aviso, Umbridge me paro mientras venia, no sabía y recién llegue de ver a mi tío…

-No importa- sonrió- Tu…tío?

-si, larga historia-reí-Yo…

-Srita. Black- me interrumpió Pomfrey- El señor Malfoy pasara la noche aquí, así que le sugiero que vuelva mañana cuando sea dado de alta

-…esta bien- mire a Draco- Mañana vuelvo y te busco- asintió- Adiós Draco

-nos vemos Liz

-Profesor Snape, me haría el favor de acompañarla a la sala?- dijo la mujer y este solo miro a Draco y asintió, comenzó a caminar conmigo detrás; íbamos en total silencio

-lamento haber faltado a su clase de hoy, espero que el profesor Dumbledore le haya dicho mis motivos…

-si- llegamos a la puerta de la sala y dijo la contraseña abriendo el cuadro- Le sugiero que se ponga al día en mi clase, no me interesa su excusa

-…claro profesor

-…-…-

-entonces que paso?-pregunte a Draco mientras nos sentábamos en el árbol frente al llago

-el estúpido bateador no hizo su trabajo y la Bludger me dio en la pierna

-pobre blondo- reí y me codeo- Hey!

-ahora cuéntame, que eso de un tío?

-Sirius Black

-eso era obvio- sonrió

-lo sé, pero lo conocí en persona- dije bajito y me miro sorprendido- Pero no debes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres- asintió- Lo juras?

-por ti mi lady- dijo con la mano a la altura del corazón- Lo juro

Comencé a relatarle el día anterior y lo bueno que era Sirius, el me lanzaba preguntas de vez en cuando.

-me alegro por ti-sonreí- Creo que debemos ir a clase- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano

-cierto! Lo olvide, tenemos pociones en…-mire mi reloj- 10 minutos, vamos no quiero que Snape me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace por ser Black

-no creo que te odie, quizá si hubieses sido Gryffindor

-vamos

Caminamos por los pasillos rumbo al aula, antes de entrar Draco se adelanto y me quede unos segundos mirando por la ventana como la tormenta se acercaba

-hola- mire a mi izquierda

-hola Potter- sonreí

-solo Harry esta bien

-entonces solo Liz- asintió

-como…como estas?- enarque una ceja divertida

-bien y tú?

-bien…Liz…Sirius habló conmigo y me ha contado sobre ti- fruncí el seño, porque tendría que hablarle de mi a él- Soy su ahijado y…

-enserio?-asintió- Que te dijo?

-me conto que eres su…sobrina y algunas cosas más

-ya veo

-él…estaba muy feliz- lo escuche atenta, sorprendida y feliz por dentro- Quiero decir, el perdió todo al igual que yo y bueno solo nos teníamos entre nosotros, pero ahora…bueno, eres una Black y…

-Harry-lo paré- Esta bien- dije sonriendo- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y te agradezco que me reciban así en su…familia- asintió nervioso

-yo…bueno quería saber…si quisieras algun día de estos ir a tomar algo o no se... – lo mire completamente sorprendida

-me estás pidiendo una…cita?

-Y-yo…bueno no una cita en si, una salida para hablar-se revolvió el pelo- Si no quieres no, se que en Slytherin no verán bien que salgas conmigo y…

-Harry!- paro y me miro- Claro que saldré contigo- sonreí- No me importa lo que los de Slytherin digan, pareces una buena persona y yo no soy influenciable -sonrió

-Que adorable- dijo una voz sarcástica a nuestro lado, el profesor Snape- Black, Potter, si ya dejaron de tontear, entren al aula ahora

Lo mire y Harry entro rápidamente frunciendo el seño, lo seguí, antes de cruzar la puerta la voz de Snape me detuvo

-le sugiero que se fije bien en las…amistades que forma- fruncí el seño encarándolo

-con el debido respeto Señor- dije- Como ya habrá escuchado no soy influenciable y las Amistades que yo decida formar y con quien solo me incumben a mi – alzo una ceja y entrecerró los ojos

-solo se lo advierto Black, recuerde que no todos son tan…tolerantes como lo es usted

Siguió de largo entrando al aula, entre y miré a Harry quien me miro, sonreí dándole a entender que estaba todo bien; al lado vi a Granger quien nos miraba curiosa, la salude con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió. La clase paso bastante rápido por suerte, guarde todo y esperé a que se valla la mayoría de los alumnos incluido Draco. Me acerque al trio Gryffindor.

-Hola- saludé y noté de reojo que Snape aun estaba en el aula, lo ignore

-Liz- saludo Harry

-Black- dijo Weasley quien seguía desconfiando de mi

-Oye Granger-ella me miro- podrías pasarme lo de ayer, asintió y me tendió una hojas- gracias, si quieres puedes llamarme Liz- le sonreí y ella asintió

-entonces dime Hermione

-claro, iré a la biblioteca chicos- saludé

-espera!- me gire y vi a Hermione- Te molesta si vamos…juntas?

-para nada

Llegamos a la biblioteca y buscamos los libros que necesitábamos.

-Pociones?- dije mirando lo que agarro, asintió

\- y tu Runas

-si, estoy tratando de buscarle la vuelta a algo- reí mientras abría el libro- Ya leí este libro y se que tiene lo que necesito pero no comprendo muy bien lo de la ultima clase, en si entiendo concepto pero no la implementación- me miro unos segundos- Tu que buscas?

\- reacciones y mezclas con acónito, no habla mucho y Snape espera un pergamino largo

-…que dices si tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo a ti- me miro sorprendida- Ambas somos las mejores de nuestras casas

-claro

Hermione Granger era una bruja muy inteligente, y podía tener una charla sobre cualquier tema sin que se me quedara viendo sin entenderme.

-gracias-Dijo luego de terminamos- Es bueno poder hablar con alguien que entienda lo que dices -sonrió

-Si, te comprendo perfectamente- reí- Entonces…amigas?

-si- sonrió- Amigas

-….-….—

Desde aquel día Hermione y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, y aunque ella no lo sabia había comenzado a tener problemas con algunos Slytherins.

Con Sirius había podido hablar por red flu ya que no se le permitía salir de Grimmauld, a la final Dumbledore me contó las razones y yo entendí. Siempre nos mandábamos cartas y un día recibí un regalo de su parte.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Estaba sentada en el comedor con los de mi casa, Draco al lado mío me hablaba pero no lo escuchaba del todo. De pronto una lechuza negra y blanca entro al comedor llamando la atención de todos, voló sobre la mesa de Slytherin y dejó el paquete sobre mí. Lo atajé sorprendida, lo revisé por varios lados, era cuadrado no muy grande envuelto en papel bordo y un lazo negro._

 _-de quien es?- pregunto Draco a mi lado_

 _-no se, no tiene tarjeta-lo abrí con cuidado, ensanche los ojos al notar que en la cerradura del cofre que tenia en mi mano estaba el escudo de los Black. Me paré rápidamente y eche una mirada a la mesa de profesores y Dumbledore me devolvió la mirada asintiendo; me paré despidiéndome de Draco y camine para salir del comedor, sentí que alguien me miraba, por lo que levante la vista y me encontré con Snape quien al ver que lo veía miro hacia otro lado. Salí del comedor y fui hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, entre y me dirigí a la chimenea; unos segundos mas tarde la cara de Sirus se asomaba entre el fuego._

 _-Sirius!- saludé feliz_

 _-Lizy como has estado?_

 _-muy bien, tu?_

 _-bien, muy aburrido- sonrei- Recibiste lo que te mande?_

 _-si, por eso venia, que es?_

 _-pensé que lo abriste, tienes algo filoso por ahí? – mire alrededor y vi un abre cartas, lo tome- La caja esta encantada para que solo un Black de sangre pueda abrirla_

 _Me pinche un poco el dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar y lo pase por el escudo familiar, esta se abrió al toque. Adentro había un collar y un anillo, ambos con el escudo de los Black._

 _-Sirius…- dije sorprendida, lo mire, el sonreía_

 _\- el anillo era de tu padre…lo achique - sonreí- El collar es un obsequio de mi parte_

 _-Sirius, no era necesario…_

 _-en realidad si, eres parte de mi familia- Mire la cara de mi tío reflejada en el fuego_

- _Gracias_ …

- _FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Ahora estábamos yendo con Harry a ver a Hagrid. Tocamos la puerta

-Chicos!- saludo el semi gigante- Pasen, adelante pónganse cómodos – entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa- Quieren té?

-claro- dije y el sonrió

-como han estado?

-muy bien, estudiando para los TIMOS- contesto Herms

-Claro-asintió efusivamente

-ellas estudian- rio Harry- No se para que, no se como hacen para que les quepa todo eso en la cabeza -reímos y comenzamos a charlar

-Hagrid- dije- que te paso en la mejilla?- el se cubrió rápidamente

-oh nada solo…

-Hagrid, no nos mientas nos preocupamos por ti…

-…Dumbledore me envió a que hablara con los gigantes, que los convenza de unirse a nuestra causa- dijo bajito- Pero no somos los únicos que los buscaron

-mortifagos…-dijo Harry el asintió

-si, quien tu sabes mando a algunos- suspiro- Tuve suerte de salir con apenas unos raspones…

Luego de eso volvimos a otro tema, este año había comenzado dentro de todo tranquilo, pero hacia unas semanas Harry había comenzado a mostrarse extraño. Tanto Hermione como yo lo sabíamos

Volvimos al colegio, me despedí de los chicos y volví a mi torre. Cuando entre note que no había mucha gente despierta, ya era tarde por lo que me fui a mi habitación. Por suerte estaba en una habitación solo para mi, cortesía de Dumbledore. Me duche y me acosté a dormir, tenía una semana larga por delante.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Pov Elizabeth

-Srita. Black- escuche un murmullo

-um…cinco minutos más

-Black despierte!

-he! Que…?- dije apuntando con la varita a la oscuridad

-Srita. Black- mire hacia la voz, era un cuadro

\- que paso?

-el director la solicita en su despacho- mire la hora, las 2:45 am

-a esta hora?- asintió

Me puse la capa arriba de mi pijama, que constaba en un vestido de dormir color vino hasta las rodillas, me calcé y me abroche la capa para que no se vea tanto. Caminé con la varita en mano, un Lumus iluminaba mi camino y llegue hasta la gárgola

-dulce de regaliz – subí las escaleras y noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entre; allí estaban Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione y Ron con sus hermanos – Profesores- salude curiosa- Me llamo?- dije mirando al director

-siéntate Liz- dijo Herms

-…prefiero quedarme parada -asintió- que pasa aquí? -Hermione me contó sobre las visiones que Harry estaba teniendo

-Avisa que Arthur Weasley fue herido, quiero que valla ahora a verlo y me avisen- decía Dumbledore a uno de los cuadros

-Profesor- mire a Harry, quien le hablaba al director y este lo ignoraba

-Notifique que…- Dumbledore seguía con su parloteo

-Profesor- me iba a acercar a Harry- Escúcheme!- todos lo miraron asombrado- Algo esta pasándome, lo siento aquí- dijo tocando su cabeza- Él…algo en mí

-…

-Harry- me acerque y lo tomé de la mano- Tranquilo

\- hay que hacer algo esto no puede seguir así Albus- dijo Mcgonagall

-Lo se…

-Albus- dijo uno de los cuadros- Lo encontraron, están trasladándolo al San Mungo- los Weasley lloraron

-pediremos un traslador para llevarlos- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los hermanos

-…Oclumancia -dije de golpe y todos me miraron- Si Harry aprendiera a cerrar su mente podría evitar la conexión

-es verdad-dijo Dumbledore- Tu sabes?

-si, Oclumancia y Legeremancia

-ya veo

-podría ayudarlo, pero no es lo mismo, sería mejore que lo haga un Oclumante que sea Legeremantico tambien

-que es?- dijo Harry

-la Oclumancia consiste en cerrar la mente contra la Legeremancia, que vendría a ser lo opuesto, la Legeremancia consiste en explorar la mente y sentimientos de alguien aun en contra su voluntad-Suspiré- La Oclumancia te protegerá, lamentablemente no soy la mejor en ello, quiero decir, se bastante pero seria mejor que un Oclumante experto te instruya

-Severus…-dijo Dumbledore y este asintió con una mueca de desagrado

-Potter, Black, síganme

Nos guió hasta un aula de una torre y entro. Comenzo a hablar y explicarle fríamente a Harry lo que tenia que hacer. Vi que se giró buscando algo, me acerque a Harry

-relájate lo más que puedas, trata de no pensar- sonrei en forma de apoyo- Poner la mente en blanco y vaciarla es una de las mejores estrategias, trata de evitar cualquier pensamiento; si te es muy difícil… imagina a tu mente como un espacio vació, puedes visualizar blanco si prefieres y al rededor cuando veas visualiza una pared, algo que proteja tu mente contra la invasión- asintió-Mientras más fuerza de voluntad tengas, más fuerte se hará la pared, comprendes?

-si

-bien, suerte

-si ya terminaron, comencemos- vi como levantaba una varita negra-Legeremens!

Había pasado no mas de 3 minutos y Harry estaba todo sudado, de pronto volvió en si

-n-no puedo…

-deja de quejarte Potter

-Harry, relájate deja que el profesor Snape lance el hechizo-Sentí la mirada de Snape sobre mí- Notarás cuando está por acceder a un recuerdo, es como…alguna vez explotaste un globo con la mano?

-que?

-lo hiciste o no?- asintió dudoso- Bueno, recuerdas la sensación de tu mano presionando el látex?- asintió- Es exactamente lo mismo, sentirás la presión en la cabeza, si te resiste esta se va eliminando de a poco hasta que ya solo sientas la sensación de que quiere entrar pero no puede, en cambio si no te resistes explota

-bueno…creo que podre

-pon fuerza de voluntad Harry eso es todo- sonrei- me sentaré a tu lado si?- asintió mejor y mire al profesor Snape, este nos miraba serio pero parecia algo alejado, como si estuviera recordando algo- Profesor?

-Legeremens!

Así estuvimos un rato más, Harry no lo logró hoy, pero duro un poco mas que al principió.

-Esta bien- dije mientras caminábamos de vuelta – Yo no lo domine de una

-enserio?

-si, me costo la Oclumancia, quizá no tanto como a ti pero si- suspiro- El profesor Snape es algo rudo…

-algo?

-bueno lo es, pero no parece pasar el mejor momento

\- a que te refieres?

-es que…parecería como si sufriera

-estamos hablando de la misma persona?- asentí- Del mismo Snape?

-Harry enserio, nunca te preguntaste porque es así?

\- quizá porque nació amargado?

-ya- suspire- Nos vemos mañana- asintió y se fue en dirección a su torre, seguí por el pasillo cuando de pronto una mano me atrapo y me tiro contra la pared tapándome la boca

-Sh…- dijo alguien bajito aún mi oreja- Pero que tenemos aquí escapándote con Potter de madrugada?- mire a mi atacante, Barrow. Era un maldito Slytherin mayor que yo que estaba obsesionado conmigo – Y mira como estas vestida…- dijo corriendo mi capa- Que lindo pijama- le mordí la mano y me soltó unos segundo que aproveche para tratar de escapar pero me golpeo y tiro al piso con el encima- Maldita!- me pego una bofetada cortándome el labio un poco- No te preocupes, a esta hora no hay nadie…-sonrió y sentí que su mano acariciaba mi pierna desnuda, y la otra apretaba mis muñecas- Eres muy hermosa Elizabeth…- comencé a revolverme debajo de él-Quédate quieta!

Me pego de nuevo, el dolor en mi mejilla fue mas fuerte, de pronto sentí como mis ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas y sollocé. Su mano acaricio mi estomago por sobre mi ropa y continuó bajando para levantarme el vestido, cerré los ojos cuando de pronto deje de sentir peso.

-Esta bien?- abrí los ojos en shock, Snape se encontraba enfrente mió mirándome- Black?

Sin pensarlo me lancé y lo abracé aferrándome a su pecho como si fuera una tabla salvavidas. Lo sentí tensarse y lloré, estuve así unos minutos hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que hacia y lo solté

-L-lo s-siento- no me miro y se acerco a Barrow, noté que hizo algo con su varita pero no vi que

-Sígame- lo seguí hasta su despacho, entre y me indico que me sentará mientras el desaparecía por una puerta y volvía von dos pociones- Tome- dijo tendiéndome una botellita, la abrí y la olí- No voy a envenenarla

-N-no es eso! Solo quería saber que era, lo siento- bebí- Gracias por la poción calmante- asintió y abrió la otra; de pronto tomo mi pierna y me sobresalte

-tiene un hematoma quédese quieta no voy a hacerle nada- dijo frunciendo el seño

-señor no es eso- dije sonrojada mientras aplicaba la poción lenta y cuidadosamente- Solo me sorprendió

-el…- parecia dudoso a hablar- El…la…abuso de usted antes de que llegara? – me sonroje a mas no poder

-…no, gracias a usted no- dije sonriéndole agradecida- Me había golpeado como puede ver-Dije mostrando mi pierna, brazos y cara, asintió mientras esparcía la poción- Que…que le hizo?

-le modifique un poco la memoria-Asentí- Espero que esto no salga de aquí

-si señor-me paré- Muchas gracias profesor, de no ser por usted…- negué- Gracias – sonreí y me despedí de el

POV SNAPE

Había tenido clases de Oclumancia con Potter y Black. En un momento de la lección cuando ella tomo la mano de Potter y su pelo cubrió su rostro el recuerdo de Lily y James Potter me confundió. Era una escena tan similar al pasado.

Luego de cerrar el aula salí caminando hacia las mazmorras cuando escuche un ruido, parecía alguien sollozando saque la varita y me acerque mientras doblaba la esquila escuché

-eres hermosa Elizabeth…- tirados en el piso estaban quienes parecían Barrow y Black, esta estaba llorando. Aturdí al alumno, notando lo que pasaba y me acerque a ella quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Me acerque a ver si estaba bien, le hable y abrió los ojos lanzándose sobre mi sorprendiéndome en el proceso, me tensé, hace años que no abrazaba a nadie. Luego de que me soltó y pidió perdón avergonzada, la lleve a mi despacho para curarla.

-Adiós profesor – se fue, cerré los ojos y aspiré con fuerza, un aroma a vainilla me invadió; abrí los ojos y negué. Me levante y me fui a mis aposentos, me acosté ya cambiado y cerré los ojos. De pronto la imagen de mi alumna en un ceñido pijama y la capa que apenas cubría me vino a la mente, abrí los ojos y tratando de pensar en otra cosa me puse a leer para distraerme.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

POV ELISABETH

Había pasado un mes desde el accidente con Barrow, las clases de Oclumansia se volvieron regulares y fuera de estas yo ayudaba a Harry. Era de noche y estaba en mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta.

-si?- dije abriendo, allí estaba Mcgonagall

-acompáñeme

La seguí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director; frunció el seño, abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

-Harry- dije mirándolo, el estaba con las manos en la cabeza, me miro

-Liz!- se acerco y me abrazo sorprendiéndome

-que pasó?

-es Sirius, tuve una visión de el siendo torturado- sentí como un gran peso se instalo en mi pecho, mire a Dumbledore

\- ya hemos mandado a ver en Grimmauld, estamos esperando…- de pronto la chimenea se encendió de verde y dejo paso a alguien

-Sirius!- gritamos Harry y yo, corrimos a abrazarlo; Sirius estaba bien, nos devolvió el abrazo

-chicos- saludo- Estoy bien, fue mentira Harry- dijo mirándolo

-Era tan real…

-Harry pero no cerraste tu mente?- dije

\- lo intente- contesto frustrado- Pero es muy fuerte, demasiado

-pequeña- mire a mi tío- Estas bien? – asentí y lo abracé

\- me preocupe por ti- me apretó contra él- Me alegro que estés bien- sonreí entre sus ropas, olía a Wisky de fuego y colonia de hombre

-Sirius, podemos hablar?- dijo el director y nos miro-Vuelvan a sus salas

Nos despedimos de mi tío y volvimos a nuestras salas comunes en silencio.

-….-…..-

-Umbridge tiene al ministro comiendo de su mano-dije- Se la pasa poniendo decretos educacionales, si sigue así no tendremos paredes en Hogwarts – reí y Hermione asintió

\- el creerá

todo lo que le dice y negara la vuelta de tu sabes quien – asentí- Nuestros compañeros ya han tachado a Harry de mentiroso- alcé una ceja- Dice que el y Dumbledore inventaron todo

-son unos estúpidos- mire como Harry y Ron se acercaban, al final Weasley decidió confiar en mi

-chicos!- saludo Herms y yo sonreí

-tenemos una idea -habló Ron mirando a Hermione y ella asintió

\- sobre que?

-Umbridge no quiere que nos defendamos- dijo Herms- Pero debemos estar preparados, no podemos salir sin saber protegernos

-pensamos en hacer un grupo-Alcé una ceja a Ron

-un grupo de chicos?- asintió

\- Harry nos enseñará, lucho contra el en el torneo cuando murió Diggory- alce una ceja y el nombrado frunció el seño- Tu también sabes muchos hechizos

-…si pero…estás seguro?- dije mirando a Harry quien parecia furioso

-No tienen ni idea! ¡Ustedes nunca han tenido que enfrentarse a él!… Ustedes me miran como si yo fuera muy listo porque estoy aquí de pie, vivo, y Diggory fuera un estúpido, como si él hubiera metido la pata… No lo entienden; pudo pasarme a mí, me habría pasado de no ser porque Voldemort me necesitaba para…

 _-_ Nosotros no queríamos decir eso, Harry- dijo Ron- No nos estábamos metiendo con Diggory, no pretendíamos… Nos has interpretado mal.

 **-** Harry, ¿es que no lo ves? – dijo Herms- Por eso… por eso precisamente te necesitamos. Necesitamos saber… co-cómo es en realidad… enfrentarse a…, enfrentarse a Vo-Voldemort

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, nadie contesto.

Pero habían pasado dos días y ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al cabeza de puerco.

-vendrán?- dijo bajito Hermione

-si, avise a Fred y George- dijo Ron como si fuera obvio- Ellos corrieron el rumor – con Hermione nos miramos

-y aquí?- dije mirando el lugar

\- es más discreto- dijo Herms- mas…privado

Subimos las escaleras de aquel sucio lugar y entramos por una puerta, allí dentro habían más chicos de los que pensaban, en su mayoría todos Gryffindors, menos Chang, Lovegood y algun otro que no sabia quien era. Nos pusimos frente a ellos y nos miramos en silencio. Hermione tosió

-Bueno, todos ustedes saben porque están aquí, por un maestro, uno de verdad- paro y me miro y después a Harry; de repente comenzaron a hacer preguntas absurdas y eso molesto a Harry, a mi también. Hasta que Lovegood hablo.

-es verdad que sabes hacer el encantamiento Patronus?

-si, y peleo contra cien dementores a la vez- respondió Ron por él

\- y el año pasado derroto a quien tu sabes- siguió Hermione y Harry la paró

-cuando lo dicen así…suena fácil, pero no lo es- dijo serio y mirando a todos- Es más que eso…

-están aquí para aprender, no?- dije y todos me miraron

-tu eres de Slytherin- acuso uno

-si, y que?

-Ella tiene mucha más experiencia que algunos de nosotros- dijo Ron apoyándome

-nos ayudará- siguió Herms- Hay muchos hechizos que no sabemos y ella sí

-magia negra?- hablo uno

-si- admití- Magia negra, la misma que puede atacarte puedes usarla para defenderte y defender a los que amas, por lo que la magia no se etiqueta- pare-Diferenciar entre blanca y negra depende solamente de como la utilicé el mago, no porque una sea más o menos dañina que otra

Al rato veíamos como alumno tras alumno anotaban su nombre en una hoja que rezaba " Ejercito de Dumbledore" .

La semana comenzo nuevamente, las clases iban igual, pero aun no encontrábamos donde reunirnos para comenzar las prácticas.

-Liz!- me giré y vi a Hermione

-que paso?- dije mientras ella me arrastraba del brazo

-Neville encontró el lugar perfecto para practicar – dijo bajito, llegamos hasta un pasillo donde estaban Harry, Ron y Neville, de pronto una puerta comenzo a aparecer -La sala de Menesteres, también conocida como la sala que viene y va- sonrió- Es perfecta- asentí y entramos.

-…-…..-

-Bien…comenzaremos con un hechizo para desarmar a tu oponente- dijo Harry conmigo al lado, nos habían puesto como maestros principales, me miro y asentí, me aleje unos pasos hasta estar lejos de él

\- Expeliermus!- dije fuerte y firme, con rapidez sin dejarle pensar- Este es el movimiento de varita- dije mientras les mostraba lentamente- No deben darle tiempo a su oponente a que lance el hechizo, si dudan pierden, si tardan son desarmados ustedes o incluso mueren; digan el hechizo con firmeza, como si realmente quisieran sacarle la varita

Luego de eso un sinfín de hechizos eran lanzados, paseaba por entre los alumnos corrigiéndolos, me sentía toda una maestra, reí internamente. Noté que Neville tenia problemas, me acerque

-que pasa?- dije y el pego un brinco- Hazlo- movió la varita Y dijo el hechizo pero nada sucedió- Debes agarrar la varita con firmeza, pon confianza cuando lo dices, si no será un hechizo débil que no funcionara- asintió- No muevas tanto la varita, haz así- dije mostrándole lentamente con la mía- Se rápido, estate atento a sus movimientos y ponte derecho no te encorves, no sirve en un duelo, inténtalo nuevamente- sonreí animándolo

-Expeliermus! -nada

-siente tu varita Neville, siente como la agarras y dilo firmemente, Expeliermus!

Expeliermus!- y la varita de su contrincante salió despedida, todos se acercaron a felicitarlo y yo sonreí alejándome- E- Elizabeth- me gire y lo mire- Gracias

-de nada- sonreí- Avísame si necesitas mi ayuda- seguí caminando y me acerqué a Harry – Como va?

-bien…- dijo pensativo

-que pasa?

-es solo…si llegasen a atraparnos…

-no lo harán

-si…- me miró- Ya es mucho que tú estés con nosotros- alce una ceja- No creas que no se de los problemas con los Slytherins- desvié la vista- Debo agradecerle a Malfoy por ayudarte de vez en cuando

-…no pensé que te enterarías

\- lo sabe todo el castillo- sonrió- La Slytherin Black que se junta con Potter y sus seguidores- rio y lo imité- Ten cuidado, Sirius tambien esta preocupado por eso, se entero por mí

\- …lo tendré

Luego de eso volví a la sala de Slytherin, allí me encontré con Draco

-Hey!- saludó- Que haces que no te veo?

-en la biblioteca como siempre- sonreí

-ven-Me guió fuera del retrato por los pasillos hasta entrar al aula de…pociones?

-que hacemos aquí?

-tenemos que hablar…Pansy me comento que estas mucho con Potter y esa sangre sucia de Granger

\- Draco!- dije enojada- Ya basta!

-te tiene en la mira Elizabeth, no pienses que los de Slytherin te dejaran así tan simple

-y que es una amenaza a caso?

-tómalo como quieras, pero te estoy advirtiendo

-Tu tambien?- dije decepcionada- Tu tambien te pondrás en mi contra?

-…

-Ya veo…- sentí un puñal en el pecho, pero puse mi expresión más fría- Entonces si es así no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí- me miro sorprendido- Siquiera me vuelvas dirigir la palabra, porque a partir de hoy tu y yo no somos nada más que compañeros de casa

-prefieres…prefieres juntarte con esa sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre!?

-Hermione Granger y Harry Potter- dije- Tienen nombres sabes!? Tu y tus estúpidos prejuicios sobre la sangre! Claramente tu padre te lavo el cerebro de una manera impresionante, hizo un maravilloso trabajo inculcándote sus estúpidas creencias que ni siquiera tienes pensamiento propio! – apretó los puños- Lo único que dices es sangre sucia esto, traidores a la causa aquello, quieres saber algo, a mi no me importa tu estúpido Lord Voldemort al que tanto sigues! Creí…por Merlín pensé que podía ser diferente estar en Slytherin, estaba tan feliz por estar en esta casa y contigo que no ví cuanto los odiabas, pensé…

-…

-pero eso ya no importa, si esa es tu elección está bien.. aun así cuando necesites ayuda…estaré para ti..- me miro abriendo los ojos- Siempre…tendrás mi apoyo, aunque nuestra amistad se termine

-…lo lamento…- dijo yéndose de allí y dejándome parada sola mirando al pizarrón

-realmente me sorprendió-una voz sedosa se escucho y mire hacia la puerta de costado-Creí que su padre le habría criado…diferente

-Profeso Snape- dije sorprendida- C-Cuanto escucho?

-lo suficiente- suspiré- Sígame -lo seguí hasta la puerta que daba a su despacho-Hablé

-de que señor?

-que se trae con Potter y Granger?

-no se de que habla señor- frunció el seño

-Srita. Black, no crea que soy estúpido como el resto de los profesores-dijo bajito y amenazante- Veo mucho más de lo que usted piensa

-…le aseguro profesor que no hay mucho que ver- dije irónica

-insolente…-dijo enojado- Castigada mañana a las 8 aquí

-que!?porque?

-por faltarle el respeto a un profesor- sonrió de lado

-Que!? Pero no hice nada!

-siga así Black ya es una semana de castigo- se mofo

-pero…- alzo una ceja- Bien, - me giré para irme-Maldito…seguro es por mi apellido…- dije bajito para que no me escuchase

\- la escuche, un mes de castigo- dijo de pronto y me gire a verlo sorprendida y confundida- Por apellidarse Black

-Que!? Eso es injusto!- grite

-Dos por gritarle a un profesor- sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, iba a gritar cuando alzo una ceja- Tanto desea que sean tres?

-…

-retírese- note la diversión en sus ojos y me fui sin despedirme, note que ya era tarde pero me dirigí a la dirección y toque la puerta, esta se abrió sola dejándome pasar. No parecia haber nadie, escuche un sonido y me gire encontrándome con Fawkes

-hola pequeño- dije acercándome lentamente y el animal me miro atento – Eres realmente hermoso…- estiré la mano para tocarlo, esperé a que el se acercara, y lo hizo

-los fénix son animales muy selectivos- dijo la voz de mi director a mis espaldas- Le agrada

-y él a mi

-necesitabas algo?- pregunto y me hizo señas para que me sentara- Un caramelo de limón?- ofreció y negué

-yo…bueno, si no es mucho pedir quisiera pedirle algo..

-dime

-podría...podría mudarme de la torre de Slytherin?- alzo las cejas y me miro inquisitivo

-y eso porque pequeña?

-bueno…he tenido problemas con varios de mis compañeros

-si he escuchado algunos rumores… - me miro pensativo- Esta bien

-enserio?- asintio-Muchisimas gracias profesor! No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco

-te quedaras cerca la torre Gryffindor, detrás del cuadro de la madre selva- asentí- Ve, de seguro tus cosas ya están allí

-gracias profesor!- corrí de vuelta hasta donde me había dicho, era en un pasillo apartado que no lo descubriría alguien fácilmente, en el cuadro había una mujer hermosa de largo cabello oscuro y vestido de colores muy hermoso todo, rodeada de la selva – Madre selva- dije y ella me miro

-Tu eres la joven que se quedara aquí?

-si, me llamo Elizabeth Casiopea Black- asintió

-puedes decirme Dalia si gustas pequeña- sonrió- Madre selva es mi apodo- asentí- Cual será tu contraseña?

-..oh no pensé en eso...podría ser…Moon- asintió y se abrió el cuadro dejándome pasar. Había una sala de estar con sillones, chimenea y una mesa que parecia ser donde estudiaría, había estantes llenos de libros, como si alguien los hubiera dejado allí hace mucho y otros artefactos que no reconocí, vi dos puertas, me asome a la primera descubriendo una cocina con la mesa para comer tambien, mire un poco y seguí hasta la otra puerta supuse era mi habitación, sonreí acertando en eso. Estaba decorada exquisitamente, tenia una puerta que daba al baño y una ventana que daba a los jardines. Agradecí a Dumbledore internamente y a Merlín por la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

POV ELIZABETH

-así que tienes nuevo cuarto- dijo Harry mirando mi habitación- Me alegro que este cerca la torre Gryffindor- sonreí

-si, Dumbledore creyó que era lo mejor

-si-mire la hora

-debemos encontrarnos con los chicos, vamos

Llegamos a la sala de menesteres y ya estaban practicando; estábamos a la mitad de una explicación cuando escuchamos un ruido.

-que es eso?- dije y uno de los chicos se acerco a la pared para ver por un huequito, Harry se acerco y lo corrió rápidamente, la pared exploto en millones de pedazos dejando paso a Dolores Umbridge, Draco Malfoy y sus estúpidos gorilas y Cho, quienes nos miraban sonriente por descubrirnos.

-….-…..-

Luego de haber sido casi torturados, Dumbledore desaparecido y Umbridge tomando el control del castillo, nos encontrábamos en medio de una evaluación. Delante de todo la maldita bruja sapo estaba sentada en la silla de Dumbledore con una cara de felicidad increíble. De pronto una chispa nos distrajo y un segundo mas tarde se veía a los gemelos Weasley volando por los aires y alegrando el día de los alumnos.

Ya había comido por lo que era hora de mi castigo con Snape, me dirigí a las mazmorras y toque al llegar.

-Adelante- el despacho estaba más frío en esta época año al igual que las mazmorras en general, el invierno azotaba con fuerza y próximamente se acercarían las fiestas- Por lo menos es puntual- dijo sarcástico

-profesor- salude

\- ordene las ingredientes de mi armario alfabéticamente

-…bien

Entre al armario y prendí la luz, me quede mirando los millones de ingredientes que había, suspire, esto me llevaría tiempo.

-no escucho que trabaje- bufé- Escuche eso Black- sentí su presencia detrás de mi- Le recomiendo que controle su carácter, no le beneficiara conmigo

-..si, señor- mire los estantes y algo me llamo la atencion- esas son…lagrimas de oro?- mire a mi profesor y asintió- Es increíble! Son tan difíciles de conseguir! Las busque una vez pero el vendedor me dijo que ya no tenía y que en un mes tardaría en…-lo mire, estaba alzando una ceja- Lo siento…

-Dumbledore me comento sobre su…fascinación hacia este campo- asentí

-realmente es una materia que disfruto, y no lo digo por el echo de que es usted mi profesor! Es que en realidad me apasiona- sonreí- Tengo pensado obtener una maestría cuando salga de aquí- me miro sorprendido unos segundos pero rápidamente recompuso su expresión neutra

-…- se giró y camino fuera- Si sigue así.. no le costará

Sonrei, era lo mas cercano a un alago por parte de Snape. Seguí acomodando los ingredientes, cuando mire hacia mi costado, me estiré un poco y lo divisé sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo ensayos. Fruncía el seño y tachaba con gran ímpetu, su piel era bastante pálida, nariz bastante prominente pero en cierto punto del daba hasta su atractivo, su pelo negro caía hasta sus hombros, vestido siempre de negro…de pronto me sorprendí detallando a mi profesor. Y caí en la cuenta de que me resultaba un hombre atractivo, no era como mi tío pero tenia atractivo físico de otro tipo, ese que solo llama la atención a una persona; un atractivo no solo físico si no intelectual, Snape era uno de los hombres mas brillantes que había conocido, me retrucaba mis palabras y sabia llevarme la contra. Suspire y el giró el rostro, descubriéndome en medio de mi observación

-T-termine..- dije sin saber que decir viéndome descubierta, me miro unos instantes y se acerco a ver

\- Bien, puede retirarse- me pare rápidamente y me encamine a la puerta- No es necesario aclarar que mañana debe estar a la misma hora

-si señor- dije tomando el pomo de la puerta- B-buenas noches

Llegue hasta el retrato de Dalia y salude

-Moon- se abrió y dejo pasar, mire la hora, me había agarrado hambre- Habrá algun elfo disponible?- pregunte al aire y de pronto un pop! Se escucho, enfrente mío había un elfo

-Buenas noches Señorita Black, soy Dobby y estoy para servirle- dijo haciendo una inclinación que casi llega al suelo

-D-Dobby!- dije y me miro- No es necesario eso- sonreí amable- Como me conoces?

-usted es amiga de Harry Potter- dijo feliz- El señor Harry Potter le hablo a Dobby de usted

-oh!

-Y Kreacher le hablo a Dobby sobre su nueva ama Black- alce una ceja-El estaba muy feliz de poder cuidar a la hija del señor Regulus Black – asentí- Que puede hacer Dobby por usted?

-puedes decirme Liz, Dobby- el asintió- podrías traerme un jugo de calabaza y tarta de chocolate?-asintió y desapareció, unos segundos mas tarde volvió a aparecer- gracias Dobby

-….-…..-

-hola Sirius- salude a mi tío mientras salía de la chimenea de Grimmauld place

-pequeña!- se tiro a abrazarme- No te esperaba- sonrió- Pero me alegra que vinieras, es todo tan aburrido por aquí

-seguro, y es por eso que viene a llevarte a un lugar- alzo una ceja- Quiero que conozcas mi casa

-tu casa?- miro alrededor, dando a entender que estaba en ella

-quiero decir a donde vivía con mi padre, donde crecí- asintió

-Umbridge lo sabe?

-me escapé del colegio a decir verdad…

-Tu pequeña, debiste de haber sido una merodeadora

\- Vamos canuto- reí y lo tome de la mano hasta entrar en la chimenea- Alemania, casa de Regulus Black!- y tire los polvos

Aparecimos en mi antigua casa, salimos de la chimenea y sonreí, todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado, quizá con un poco de polvo pero rápidamente lance un hechizo para sacarlo.

-Bueno…-dije al ver que miraba alrededor- Bienvenido a mi casa

-es..

-pequeña, a comparación de Grimmauld

-pero es acogedora- sonrió- Se siente una sensación de calidez…

-Si, ven te mostraré- le di un recorrido, la casa no era muy grande, de dos plantas y un sótano con un laboratorio para pociones, lo justo para mi padre y yo- Esa de allá era la habitación mi padre y esta es la mía-miro unos segundos la puerta de mi padre y asintió- Vamos a la cocina, prepararé de comer

-sabes cocinar?

-claro- sonreí- Papa no era muy buen cocinero, por lo que cocinaba yo regularmente, teníamos un elfo pero lo libere- asintió- Papá me cuidaba mucho y no confiaba en nadie luego de que se alejo de los mortifagos

-…

-la casa esta llena de hechizos protectores, pero debo volverlos a reforzar ya que fue el quien los puso y ahora que no esta…

-Liz- se acerco a abrazarme- Yo nunca podre remplazar a tu padre…pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, estaré como tío, como padre, amigo, como tu desees

-Gracias Sirius- dije abrazada a el, luego de eso nos sentamos para comer y hablábamos

-como te va en Hogwarts?

-muy bien, soy la mejor de Slytherin- sonreí- Me mude de la torre- alzo una ceja- Ya sabes porque- asintió- Ahora estoy cerca de la torre gryffindor

-y los profesores?

-bien…estoy castigada con Snape por dos meses

-Que!? Con snevillus?

-Sirius!-reí- No le digas así

-Cuéntame

-en resumen y cito sus palabras " Por apellidarme Black"

-Que!? Maldito Snevillus cuando lo agarre…

-ya déjalo, no es nada, solo espero poder sacarle algun ingrediente de esos que guarda tan celosamente

-solo a ti te gusta esa materia

-si, por eso mi padre me instalo un laboratorio en el sótano

-solo tú pequeña-Dijo resignado y reí

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en el patio, nos miramos y sacamos las varitas rápidamente acercándonos a la ventana

-mortifagos!- dije y el me tomo de la mano llevándome a la chimenea pero esta no funciono- Que pasa!?

-vamos- dijo tratando de aparecerse

-no podrás, hay hechizos que solo mi padre podía aparecerse dentro la casa o fuera -bufó- Yo no se muy bien como hacerlo- nos agachamos ante una explosión- Debemos salir del terreno!

-Bien, toma tu varita y no te separes de mi por nada del mundo entendiste?- asentí- Vamos

Salimos por la puerta trasera y comenzamos a correr por el patio, no había mucha distancia hasta donde terminaba la barrera pero los hechizos nos retrasaban

-Cuidado! -una explosión en el suelo nos separo

-Liz!- grito Sirius y comenzo a pelear contra un mortifago

-mira quien tenemos aquí…- gire la viste y la mascara de metal de este se esfumo

-Lestreange- dije molesta

-la pequeña hija de Regulus- sonrió- Como anda tu papi?

-obviamente muerto

-claro, lo olvide- dijo sarcástico- Ese traidor recibió lo que merecía

\- No hables así de mi padre!- y de pronto los hechizos comenzaron a volar entre nosotros- Bombarda! – la explosión nos separo- Sirius! Donde estas!?

-Crucio!

-Ah!- caí al suelo retorciéndome mientras Lestreange me lanzaba la maldición

-seré generoso contigo pequeña Black- dijo acercándose- Ya te lo dije, únete a nosotros

-J-ja-mas!

-a mi Lord le encantaría que te unas a sus filas, imagina todo lo que podrías lograr allí…- de pronto la maldición paro dejándome exhausta

-Liz!- veía el rostro de Sirius frente a mi algo borroso, sentí que me alzaba en brazos y corría, gemí de dolor- No te duermas pequeña, aguanta falta poco...- cerré los ojos unos instantes todo era muy confuso, de pronto una voces se escucharon a lo lejos; entre abrí los ojos con esfuerzo

-Sirius!- era Harry

-Sirius te estábamos buscando, a ambos!- gritó Lupin

-No hay tiempo! Elizabeth estuvo bajo un Crucio…- las voces se hicieron cada vez mas lejanas- Liz!? No te duermas Liz! Elizabeth…

Eso era lo ultimo que había escuchado. Trate de abrir los ojos, hice el esfuerzo pero mis parpados pesaban horrores; reconocí que estaba en la cama de mi habitación en Grimmauld Place, de pronto la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron.

-Fue una irresponsabilidad de ambos!- reconocí la voz de Lupin- Que hubiese pasado si moría alguno? O los dos! Es que no te das cuenta Sirius!

-Lo sé! Crees que no me asuste al verla así! Es mi sobrina por Merlín, la única familia de sangre que me queda...- escuche comí una silla se corría- El solo verla siendo torturada…

-…está bien- dijo en un suspiró Remus- Tranquilo…- la puerta se volvió a abrir- Severus…

- **el profesor Snape?-** pensé

 **-** que quieres tú ahora?- la voz de mi tío sonó molesta

-Debo suministrarle las pociones a tu sobrina Black- escuche unos pasos acercándose a mí- Tengo que encargarme de su salud cosa que tu obviamente no sabes hacer

-maldito…

-ya Sirius- paro Remus – Vámonos- la puerta se cerro

-ya puede abrir los ojos- dijo la voz sedosa de mi profesor, abrí los parpados lentamente encontrándome con su figura a un lado de mi cama, quicé hablar pero no pude, fruncí el seño entre confusa y temerosa- Estuvo bajo la maldición cruciatus muchos minutos, es normal que no pueda emitir una sola palabra- se giro buscando unas botellitas- Mejor, así no tendré que aguantar su parloteo constante- fruncí el seño y me miro- Realmente fue una estupidez por parte de ambos y una irresponsabilidad de su parte- me hizo beber ya que mis músculos no se movían aun, era cuidadoso, sus dedos abrieron mi boca con suavidad- Debería de ser expulsada de Hogwarts – abrí los ojos con miedo- No se preocupe, no lo harán

-U-Um-bridge..

-no se enteró-asentí y me dio de beber otra

-p-profes-or- me miro a los ojos, estábamos cerca pero no tanto- G-gracias…- sus ojos me analizaron un poco más y asintió

-vendré mas tardé, descanse- se fue

Suspiré relajada, cerré los ojos dejando que las pociones hicieran efecto.

POV SNAPE

-Srita. Black

-um…cinco minutos mas…- alcé una ceja

-Black despiértese- dije mientras veía que está se removía entre las sabanas

-…

-Black, no tengo todo el día despierte- se giro dejando que su pelo tapara su rostro

\- ahora no…vuelve cuando esté de humor-dijo dormida y sonreí de lado, estaba soñando; la mire un poco mas y decidí divertirme un poco a su costa

-Que le pasa Srita. Black?

-…porque siempre estas molesto?

- **Realmente esta dormida…-** pensé y mire la puerta, la volví a mirar- No estoy molesto

-No?

-no, usted es un poco parlanchina a veces

-…eso es mentira…yo…-paró y se volvió a girar dejando su rostro a la vista, la detalle; su piel era clara, nariz fina y delicada y labios rosados, tenia facciones femeninas, pero recién entrando a una adultez temprana-Puedo llamarte…Severus? – abrí los ojos completamente sorprendido, la miré aun tenia los ojos cerrados

-…si…

-bien…me gusta tu nombre…Severus…- y dejo de hablar, estaba completamente sorprendido, estaba soñando conmigo. Acerque mano algo dudoso y acaricie con suavidad la suya, suspiro; de pronto caí en la cuenta de lo que hacia. Me pare de la cama rápidamente y fruncí el seño

- **esto es una estupidez-** me encamine hasta la puerta y la abrí, salí, pero antes de cerrarla mire atrás, ella seguía allí durmiendo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cerré la puerta y desaparecí volviendo a Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

POV ELIZABETH

-Harry que sucede?

-debemos ir al ministerio, hay que buscar esa profecía- asentí

-esta noche, avísales a los chicos, debemos estar preparados

-….-….-

Nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del ministerio, donde estaban todas la profecías guardadas.

-donde es?

-falta poco- dijo Harry caminado- aquí

-Potter…- una voz surgió de la oscuridad, de pronto Lucius Malfoy se encontraba allí- Dame eso

-aléjate- dije apuntándolo

-la hija de Regulus, otra Black

-La vergüenza!- grito una voz femenina y Bellatrix se hizo presente a su lado- Una vergüenza al igual que mi primo! Unida a esos asquerosos sangre sucias!

-vergüenza tendría que darte a ti loca psicópata- casi se lanza sobre mi pero Lucius la paro

-Bella…

Segundos mas tarde nos encontrábamos batallando contra mortifagos que aparecían uno tras otro.

-Depulso!- el grito de Ginny nos hizo girar, de pronto un millón de profecías comenzaron a caer

-corran!- Corrimos hasta la unica puerta que vimos y la abrimos cayendo al vacío, antes de chocar frenamos y quedamos contra el suelo- Están bien?

-si…que es eso?- miramos en frente, eran dos pilares con una especie de capa blanca semi trasparenta en el medio

-es el velo…

-cuidado!- los mortifagos comenzaron a volar al rededor nuestro, de pronto unas luces blancas aparecieron

-son aurores!

Los aurores batallaron contra los mortifagos al igual que nosotros. De pronto vi a Harry peleando contra Malfoy y Lestreange se acercaba a ellos.

-Expeliermus! – grite haciendo que este perdiera la varita y de pronto se convirtió en una nube negra

-Liz!- un grito me hizo esquivar un rayo mire a quien me había gritado, Sirius

-Sirius!

Seguimos batallando hasta que de pronto escuche el grito de Harry; me gire y lo que vi me dejo en shock. Los ojos de Sirius me miraron por ultima vez antes de desaparecer tras el velo.

Después de eso todo se oscureció. Desperté por la luz del sol que me molestaba en los ojos, noté que estaba en la enfermería. Segundos mas tarde la puerta se abrió, por ella entro Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall y Harry.

-Srita. Black- saludo el director- Es un alivio verla despierta

-p-profesor- dije con voz ronca y me acerco un vaso de agua- Cuanto…

-dos semanas pequeña- asentí y mire a Harry, parecía muy cansado; de pronto algo vino a mi mente

\- Sirius…- dije y mire al director

-…lo lamento pequeña….

-No…- no otra vez- No…él no- dije y me largue a llorar sin importarme quien estaba ahí- El me lo prometió, me dijo que siempre estaría para mi!

-Liz…-Harry trato de acercarse pero lo rechacé

-no!

-Cálmese Srita. Black-dijo Mcgonagall y la mire

-calmarme!?- y los frascos de vidrio explotaron, ellos se trataron de cubrir, note como las camas alrededor se sacudían con violencia al igual que los demás cosas- Era mi unica familia! Y murió! No puede hacer nada! No pude…- Harry me abrazo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho

\- estamos juntos, nos tenemos entre nosotros- lo mire- Saldremos adelante, lo prometo Liz

Le hicieron un entierro, solo una lapida sin cuerpo. Me quede parada unos segundo ahí sola, dejando que la lluvia me empape.

-se enfermará si sigue así- la voz de mi directo me saco del transe

-debí haberlo salvado, tenia que…

-pequeña, hay cosas en la vida que no pueden evitarse- lo mire- Vamos, Harry te espera

Al día siguiente leyeron el testamento, Sirius nos había dejado todo a nosotros dos, Grimmauld Place, la fortuna de los Black, todo. Mire a Harry quien apretaba mi mano.

-estaremos bien- sonreí un poco- El no hubiese querido que estemos tristes

-estaremos bien

-….-…-

El año había termino al igual que las clases, estaba yendo al despacho del directo debido a que me había citado. Toque y entren, allí se encontraban Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Padma Patil y un chico ambos de Ravenclaw y Hannah Abbott y otro chico ambos de Hufflepuf al igual que sus respectivos jefes de casa.

-profesores- salude y mire a los demás asintiendo, me pare junto a Herms quien me sonrió

-bien, ahora que estamos todos-Dijo Dumbledore- Lo primero que hare es darle las notas de sus TIMOS- de golpe un papel apareció en de cada uno- Los felicito

Mire mi hoja, había aprobado todas las materias!

-como te fue? -mire a Herms

-aprobé todo…-dije en shock y las otras dos chicas se acercaron a nosotras

-cuantos Extraordinarios?- dijo una- Yo tuve 5 extraordinarios y el resto supera las expectativas

-Yo 7 extraordinarios y 5 supera las expectativas -dijo la Ravenclaw, yo leí la mía

-Herms?

-11extrardinarios y 1 supera las expectativas…

-en que?- pregunte y hizo una mueca

-…pociones, tu?

-…12 extraordinarios..- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que las otras dos

-Felicidades!-sonreí

-felicitaciones a todas- dijo Mcgonagall y los otros jefes miraron a sus alumnas, mire a Snape quien asintió, sonreí

-bien, además de eso- dijo Dumbledore llamando la atencion- Quiero decirles que hable con sus jefes de casa y están de acuerdo en nombrarlos prefectos de cada una de sus casas- sonrei emocionada- Felicidades nuevamente

Note que Draco me había estado observando, pero no lo mire de frente.

-ahora bien, quería saber cuales son sus planes

-rendir los EXTASIS- dijimos Herms y yo, ambas sonreímos y Dumbledore rio

-ya veo, tienen planeado que harán terminar la escuela? -dijo mirándonos a todos

Los chicos dijeron quidich o en el caso de Draco no sabia.

-quisiera entrar al ministerio- dijo Hermione y el director asintió

-usted Srita. Black?

-quiero obtener un titulo en pociones-sonreí

-y eso?

-Quiero ser maestra pocionista señor- sonrió

-bueno, cada uno vera con sus respectivos jefes de casa las materias que prepararan

Luego de eso me dirigí pasear por Hogwarts, estaba vacío por suerte.

-Srita. Black

-por Merlín!- pegue un salto-Profesor Snape me asusto- alzo una ceja

-sígame- lo seguí hasta su oficina y entramos- Tome asiento- me senté en la silla del otro lado del escritorio frente a el- Ya sabe que materias cursara?-asentí

-Transformaciones, DCAO, runas, aritmacia, cuidado de creaturas mágicas, herbologia, encantamientos, astronomía y por supuesto pociones

-bien… ya que quiere dedicarse a esta área, Dumbledore sugirió recibir clases avanzadas

-enserio!? E-es una broma?

-yo no bromeo Black- lo mire unos instantes

\- es…es espectacular! Me encantaría!- sonrei- Usted impartiría las clases?

-obviamente

-genial!- alzo una ceja sorprendido-Q-quiero decir que esta bien, es decir bueno usted es el mejor pocionista que conozco y…- me miraba- …mejor me callo…- noté como su labio se torcía levemente en una sonrisa

POV SNAPE

Hablaba nerviosa y feliz, noto que la estaba mirando y decidió callar.

-no soy tolerante a las estupideces y no seré blando con usted- me miro- si veo que pierdo mi tiempo y no puede seguirme el ritmo desistiré de las clases- asintió.

-Muchísimas gracias profesor, de verdad lo aprecio- sonrió- Le prometo que no le defraudare- asentí- Profesor…porque lo hace?- fruncí el seño- Quiero decir…Podría haber dicho que no…

-…-la mire unos segundos y suspiré- Ciertamente no hay alumnos como usted Black-me miro interrogante- Ninguno de los enclenques a los que les enseño tiene un interés verdadero en mi materia, no como usted, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo alguno

-de verdad?- asentí- Quien?

-…yo mismo

-son unos idiotas comprendo- sonrió- De nuevo, muchas gracias

-bien, cuando comiencen las clases le daré su horario adaptado a las clases extracurriculares- asintió- Puede retirarse

-Gracias profesor, y buenas vacaciones!

Se fue, me pare y rodee el escritorio, el aroma a vainilla y libros me golpeo; abrí los ojos sorprendido y negué con la cabeza. Por suerte los alumnos no estaban.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

POV ELIZABETH

Sexto año comenzo bastante cargado, ese año descubrí que el profesor Snape ya no nos daría pociones, ahora teníamos DCAO con el.

Ahora me encontraba a casi mitad de año, mi cumpleaños numero 17 paso. Las vacaciones nos habían servido para madurar, Harry y yo vivíamos en Grimmauld Place, invitamos a los chicos una temporada, y logramos convencer a Remus Lupin de que se vinera a vivir con nosotros debido a que en un ataque de mortifagos su casa quedo devastada. Me dirigí a la clase de defensa, hoy haríamos duelos vigilados por el director.

-Black, Potter- dijo Snape y subimos a donde debíamos enfrentarnos- Comiencen

-Expeliermus- grito Harry pero lo bloque

-confundus- bloqueo

-Desmaius

-Protego, expulso!- no logro evitarlo y lo golpeo pero se paro rápidamente- Vamos Potter acaso no sabes otra cosa- sonreí tentándolo

\- ya quisiera Black, Flipendo!- moví la varita evitándolo, magia no verbal

-incendio

-aguamenti

- **esto parece un juego- reí internamente-** Desmaius-ahí si no pudo evitarlo y le dio de lleno- Gane- dije sonriente y me acerque para despertarlo

-…..-….-

Estaba de camino al despacho de Snape, hoy tenía clases de pociones nuevamente; era más exigente que en las clases pero seguía su ritmo bastante bien, o eso pensaba ya que no desistió de las clases y nunca puso queja alguna. Toque y pase

-Profesor?- dije ya que no había nadie

-Black- la voz de Snape sonó desde el laboratorio privado de él; luego de haber tenido varias clases había decidido mostrármelo, y para mi esa fue un muestra de confianza increíble. Llegue hasta allí y abrí la puerta entrando, quede petrificada, y es que no siempre te encuentras con tu profesor al que consideras atractivo y sientes algo que todavía no entiendes hacia él, en camisa blanca arremangada y unos botones abiertos.

-P-profesor

-venga aquí y revuelva esto- dijo y me acerque rápidamente- Agregue la corteza

-que haremos hoy?- dije revolviendo

-Filtro de muertos en vida

-…bien- esa poción Slughorn dijo que la haríamos la semana entrante. Comencé a mezclar los ingredientes, pero cuando llegue a los granos de soporfolo Snape me paro

-son 13- lo mire- Y aplástelos con el borde del cuchillo- asentí, eso no decía el libro pero confiaba en Snape. Seguí trabajando, un rato más tarde levante la cabeza buscando a mi profesor, salí del laboratorio y me lo encontré sentado en un sillón frente al fuego. Parecía pensativo, como si algo le preocupase, me acerque despacio.

-profesor…- el me miro y recompuso su mueca seria-…Se encuentra bien? – me miraba fijamente- Hay algo que le preocupa-afirme y alzó una ceja

-no se de que habla Black

-…si…si puedo ayudarle en algo…- bufo, decidí arriesgarme- Está bien, no hay nada de malo en hablar con alguien de vez en cuando...- abrió los ojos estupefacto- No es necesario que sea conmigo…después de todo soy solo una alumna, pero le juro que si quiere hablar…estaré allí, no se lo diré a nadie- me paré, mis 20 segundos de valentía se acabaron; me gire en dirección al laboratorio

-Black- lo mire- …a nadie- asentí sonriendo y me senté en el otro sillón, los primeros minutos fueron en silencio, algo incomodo a decir verdad- Esto es realmente estúpido- lo miré

-si le incomoda…olvide el hecho que sea su alumna- alzo una ceja- Piense en mi como una…amiga

POV SNAPE

- **una amiga…-** la mire, desde Lily no había tenido una amiga- **que se supone que deba decir?**

Ella miraba el fuego, recordé las primeras clases que tuvimos, la amenaza de desistir de las clases era para que me demuestre realmente su potencial, sabia que era muy buena en este campo. Los primeros días elaboramos pociones de nivel medio y luego fui aumentando la dificultad, ella mantenia un ritmo constante, aprendía rápido y anotaba las modificaciones; al principio no le preste mucha atención pero no fue hasta que realizamos el amortentia

 _-Flash Back-_

 _-hoy terminaremos la poción amortentia, busque los ingredientes necesarios – vi como iba hasta el almacén e iba trayendo de a poco evitando que se caigan – Bien, comience_

 _Comenzo con el procedimiento de cada ingrediente, seguí corrigiendo los ensayos de unos ineptos de quinto; al rato escuche que me llamo y fui a ver._

 _-Bien, que posee esta poción aparte de general un falso enamoramiento?_

 _\- el vapor que genera la amortentia revela el aroma de lo que más adora una persona, puede revelar el aroma de la persona que uno ama como también el de un objeto amado, el aroma es único para cada persona-asentí_

 _-acérquese- miro el caldero- Quiero que huela- destape el caldero con cuidado para no inhalar, ella lo miro dudosa pero se acerco e inspiro- Y bien?_

 _-…debo decírselo?- fruncí el seño- Huelo a…pergamino, ceniza y…- frunció él seño_

 _-que?_

 _-…sándalo_

 _-Bien- mire la hora- Puede retirarse- asintió algo pensativa, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Comencé a acomodar lo que faltaba cuando mis ojos se desviaron al caldero, lo mire por unos segundo y me acerque, sabia que de todas formas siempre olía igual, olía a Lily. Destape e inhale, de pronto mis ojos se abrieron_

 _-_ _ **que…-**_ _los aromas habían cambiando, ahora olía a libros antiguos, respire-_ _ **Vainilla?-**_ _fruncí e inhale por ultima vez- Y este…?- no reconocí el tercer aroma era suave pero se sentía delicioso. Tape el caldero enojado y seguí limpiando._

 _Al día siguiente Black volvió para comenzar con otra poción, estaba trabajando cuando me acerque por detrás de ella para ver, la ventana estaba abierta por los vapores y el viento soplo haciendo que su pelo golpeara mi rostro; me quede paralizado._

 _-Profesor!- dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, yo seguía estático- Profesor, esta bien?- me gire y me fui al otro lado. Ella siguio trabajando, pero mi cabeza era un lio y todo por su culpa, porque acaba de descubrir algo; que el ultimo aroma era igual a como olía su pelo…_

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

-que diferencia hay entre el deber y lo que es correcto?- dijo de pronto

-…de que habla?

-lo veo en usted- no entendí a que quería llegar- Se esta debatiendo entre algo

- **como…?-** revise mis muros de Oclumancia, ella no había utilizado Legeremancia, entonces como sabia?- Porque cree eso?

-…reconozco cuando una persona está …inestable- alce una ceja- Alguna vez escucho sobre el aura mágica de un mago?- asentí- Bien, pues la suya esta algo turbia- suspiro- Eso significa que debe hacer algo, y no sabe si hacerlo o no; no se lo preguntaré porque se que no me dirá que es- sonreí con sorna- Pero…le diré que sea cual sea la decisión que tome…siempre estaré para usted

-….-tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ella miraba al frente y se la notaba sonrojada, trate de entrar en su mente pero me lo negó

-no lo haga- rio- Recuerde que practiqué mucho junto a usted y Harry

-usted…no sabe lo que dice Black, no es tan fácil

-nada en esta vida lo es- me miro, era una joven muy inteligente y muy madura para su edad- No importa que, aunque no sea algo bueno…estaré para usted

-porque?- dije inquisitivo

-porque?- dijo pensativa- Porque usted es una de las mejores personas que he conocido aunque no lo demuestre con frecuencia, es uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco

-que…?

-Harry me conto sobre lo que vio en sus recuerdos- fruncí el seño completamente furioso- No le tengo lastima- la mire- No crea eso, en realidad lo admiro, no todos pueden hacer el trabajo que usted hace

\- no se de que habla

\- Dumbledore me hizo callarlo- alce una ceja- No soy tonta y veo mas cosas que el resto, cosas que los demás no se darían cuenta pero yo si- sonrió- Se que trabaja como doble espía, se que esta con Dumbledore y se que cuida de Harry aunque lo niegue- iba a hablar pero me interrumpió- Y no diré nada, lo sé desde finales de quinto- rio- Nadie lo sabe, solo usted y Dumbledore quien por metiche se entero

-…

-quizá no quiera la amistad que le ofrezco, pero aunque la rechace siempre estaré para ayudarlo

-porque?

-…porque…. es un buen hombre

- **miente** -mentía, pero no dije nada, miro la hora y se levanto

-debo irme, buenas noches- sonrió y asentí

Luego de que se retiro suspiré, pase mis manos por mi cabello. Me levante rumbo a mi dormitorio, me cambie después de ducharme y acosté a dormir, mañana seria un día largo.

-…-…..-

POV ELIZABETH

Estaba entrando a la torre de astronomía, cuando escuche los gritos

-asesino! El confió en usted!- me acerque sigilosa, era la voz de Harry, me asome sin ser vista, allí estaban los dos Snape y Harry

-…- vi como Harry sacaba su varita y rápidamente lance un Desmaius dejándolo inconsciente. Snape saco la varita apuntando en mi dirección- Sal

-soy yo- dije apareciendo, el me miro, su expresión…sus ojos estaban vacíos- Profesor- miro a Harry rehuyendo de mi mirada- …profesor Snape…Severus- me miro- Avisare que esta aquí, Expecto Patronum – de mi varita salió una luz que fue tomando la forma de un lobo- Avisa a Hermione Granger que Harry Potter está inconsciente en la torre de Astronomía- el animal salió corriendo, mire a Snape- Vamos - caminamos hasta su despacho, el entro y se quedo parado en medio de este- Era eso?- me miro- Quien?

-…Dumbledore

-…- me quede muda, no esperaba esa respuesta tan sincera, lo analice; parecia completamente roto- Profesor…valla a sus habitaciones por favor- ciertamente creí que me respondería pero parecia bajo un imperio- Dobby- un pop resonó

\- Srita. Liz, que puede hacer Dobby por usted?

-podrías traerme un poco de té?- asintió y al poco tiempo apareció con una tetera y dos tazas- Gracias- tome la bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en la cama mirando a la nada; deje la bandeja en la mesita al costado de la cama y lo mire- Profesor- nada- Severus, mírame- él me miro- Le traje un poco de té y poción calmante, bébala

-…

-por favor, hágalo le va a servir- le tendí la taza y la tomo sin ganas- Por favor…- se la saque y deje en la mesa, me senté a su lado, no dude un segundo y lo abracé. Primero se tenso pero segundos mas tarde sentí como su brazo me rodeaba y me apretaba con fuerza hacia el, su rostro se hundió en mi cuello- Esta bien, todo estará bien..


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

POV ELIZABETH

Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore todo fue un poco caótico, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban algo distanciados. Con la que más hablaba era con Herms, ella me estaba ayudando con un hechizo, uno para traer a Sirius.

Había estado estudiando a solas, runas antiguas y hechizos muy viejos de la sección prohibida hasta que di con la información que necesitaba; el velo no mataba en si, solo retenía a la persona allí. Tenia todo lo necesario solo faltaba ir enfrente de este y realizar el hechizo. Lo haría esta noche.

Tomo prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y salí, me aparecí en el ministerio con un aspecto distinto gracias a la poción multijugos, tome al ascensor hasta la planta indicada y entre a donde estaba el velo. Este se alzaba allí imponente, segundos más tarde note como la poción dejaba de hacer efecto. Me senté en el piso y comencé a recitar el hechizo, segundos más tarde el velo brillo y sentí un fuerte tirón de estomago, cerré los ojos ante el mareo

-DENTRO DEL VELO-

-Liz?- abrí los ojos, estaba en una casa desconocida- Elizabeth?-mire a mi costado

-Sirius!- corrí hasta él y lo abracé- Sabia que estabas vivo!

-Que?- me miro confuso- Liz estoy muerto…

-no! Estuve estudiando, encontré varias formulas y rememore hasta el día de tu muerte en las memorias de Harry, antes de que Bellatrix te lanzara el avada tu ya habías rozado el velo..

-Que?

-si! Tu mano rozo el velo creando una conexión instantánea con este, lo que te protegió del avada

\- entonces…?

\- estas vivo! Solo necesitabas alguien que te guiará devuelta, y por eso estoy aquí

-Liz, pensé que estabas muerta…

-no- suspiré- Por cierto…donde estamos?- dije mirando alrededor

\- está es la casa de James Potter

-el padre de Harry-asintió

-cuando me fui de mi casa, los señores Potter me aceptaron como parte de la familia

-es increíble, son tus recuerdos…

-si

-…deberíamos de volver, no se cuanto tiempo paso allí, aquí solo fueron unas horas que entre- asintió

-hace cuanto que estoy… muerto?

-ya paso un año-asintió- Vamos, Harry estará feliz de verte

-FUERA DEL VELO-

Traspasamos el velo, ya estábamos afuera.

-toma- dije pasándole la capa , se la puso y yo saque un frasco- Poción Multijugos- sonreí y mi aspecto cambio. Comenzamos a caminar por el ministerio , llegamos hasta una chimenea-Grimmauld Place 12- susurre bajito y desaparecimos entre las llamas- Estamos en casa!

\- Elizabeth!- la voz de Remus me sobresalto- Por Merlín, donde estuviste!?

-eh?

-estuviste desaparecida por una semana!

-Que!?- mire a mi costado- No pensé que fuera tanto…

-con quien hablas?- de pronto la figura de Sirius apareció- S-Sirius?- pobre Remus parecia que iba darle un ataque- Como…estabas muerto

-no…

Comencé a explicarle, me tuve que aguantar sus queja y todo, pero al final me abrazo y a mi tío.

-…Harry- dijo de golpe

-no se lo dije- suspire- Ha estado muy ocupado comenzando con la búsqueda de los Horocrux

-lo llamaré

-bien, pero yo debo irme, si he estado tanto tiempo fuera …- mire a Remus- Ponlo al tanto de todo…- asintió

-avisaré que te encontramos- asentí

\- Sirius, Remus- me metí en la chimenea- Despacho de Albus Dumbledore!

Salí por la chimenea del despacho del director, noté que estaba completamente silencioso, mire donde debí estar Fawkes, no había nada. De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un Severus Snape muy molesto.

-estúpidos incompetentes- murmuraba bajito

-…profesor- salude y el me apunto con la varita- Hola- la bajo dándose cuenta quien era

-Black!- lo mire- Donde demonios se había metido!?- lo mire sorprendida

Después de haberlo apoyado tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Snape muy a su manera se había "abierto" un poco mas conmigo.

-yo…- comencé a relatarle lo sucedido

-usted esta demente! Y si no funcionaba?- mire al piso- Si no hubiese podido volver?

-funciono no?- frunció el seño

POV SNAPE

Había entrado al despacho del director, ahora mió, maldiciendo a los estúpidos de la Orden; Black había desaparecido por una semana entera y no la encontraban! Cuando una voz me llamo, apunte hacia atrás de mi dándome cuenta unos segundos mas tarde quien era.

Black comenzo a relatarme sobre su viaje dentro el velo, le grite lo loca que estaba, esta mujer me ponía los nervios de punta, era la unica que podía sacarme de mis casillas. Luego de haber matado a Dumbledore ella se había quedado con migo, se formo una amistad silenciosa entre nosotros, parecia ser la unica que me aguantaba y sabia llevarme la contra.

-funcionó no?- fijo y fruncí el seño, maldita Black- Como ha estado todo por Hogwarts?

-como vera ahora soy director- me miro estupefacta

-debería de felicitarlo, pero se que no es lo que desea

-…- me acerque un poco a ella- Esta…lo que sea, debe de terminar- fruncí el seño- Ahora soy el director, ya no podrá realizar las clases, ni quedarse hasta deshora en mi…despacho

-pero…

-Black

-…no!- alce una ceja- Usted…yo…debo decirle algo- parecia nerviosa, levanto la vista; sus ojos me taladraron- …lo amo

-Q-que?

-lo amo, estoy enamorada de usted

-…- no lo había esperado, una cosa era que mi amortentia oliera como ella y yo me hubiese enamorado de una joven mujer de 17 años, y otra que ella lo hiciese de mi. Era realmente improbable, la mire

-diga algo…- allí estaba ella, mirándome sonrojada, confesándose ante mi; sabia que debía hacer, no podía tenerla a mi lado, no debía retenerla, era joven, encontraría a alguien que la mereciese

-retírese -dije con voz neutra y la expresión mas odiosa que tenia

-p-pero…

-que esperaba acaso? Una confesión?- sus ojos se empezaron a aguar y me sentí el ser mas miserable en la faz de la tierra- No se equivoque Black, usted es mi alumna, una niña

-no lo soy!

\- el solo contradecirme así reafirma lo que dije, vallase y deje de humillarse a si misma

-…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mojando su rostro- No lo haga…por favor…

-Retírese Black, demasiada humillación ya paso hoy- me miro unos segundos mas y se giro saliendo por la puerta . Lo había hecho, había alejado a la única mujer que me había amado, a la que correspondía; pero era lo mejor para ella.

-….-…..-

POV ELIZABETH

El año termino rápidamente, aprobé todas las materias con las mejores notas como siempre. Todo era horrible, los mortifagos atacaban con mayor frecuencia, la guerra estallaría en cualquier momento.

Me mire en el espejo, mi aspecto deja que desear. Luego de la charla con Snape, no volví a hablar con el, mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado; el primer mes fue el peor, Harry, Sirius y Herms estaban preocupados, no les dije la razón, no podía, ellos no me entenderían, pero estuvieron allí apoyándome. Tres meses después le conté a Herms, ella me apoyo en todo momento, y luego se entero Harry; casi le da un infarto pero al final lo acepto. Dos meses mas y había terminado el colegio, había sido nombrada premio anual; las vacaciones las pasé en Grimmauld Place con los chicos.

Ya habíamos empezado séptimo año , los chicos tuvieron que irse, buscaban los Horocrux. Hogwarts estaba invadida por algunos mortifagos, y eso no era bueno, parecía más una prisión que una escuela, Snape no hacia nada al respecto.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo cuando el retrato de Dalia me hablo avisándome que había alguien afuera

-quien es?

-un joven , dice llamarse Draco Malfoy – la mire sorprendida- Lo dejo pasar?

-…si- segundos mas tarde Draco apareció en mi rango de visión- Malfoy

-…hola-dijo mirándome dudoso

-que quieres?- se suponía que no éramos amigos

-tengo que hablar contigo- alce una ceja- …lo siento

-um…por que exactamente?

-por todo- lo mire a los ojos, estaba siendo sincero, asentí- Tenia que hablar contigo, es sobre ya sabes quien…

-ven- le hice señas para sentarnos -…te extrañé

-yo tambien Liz- dijo y me abrazó- perdóname…

-ya lo hice- sonrió- entonces?

\- el señor tenebroso planea atacar el colegio a principios de mayo

-Pero no falta mucho!

-lo sé

-porque…porque me lo cuentas?

-porque no estoy de su lado, no quiero que él gane, no quiero que mis padres o tu mueran

-yo tampoco quiero eso, pero es inevitable la guerra – asintió- Harry esta buscando los Horocrux

-lo sé

-como?

-Potter no es muy disimulado que digamos- sonreí

-no faltan mucho, solo tres

\- la serpiente

-que?

-El tiene una serpiente, Nagini- dijo bajito como si temiese ser escuchado- No se separa de el

\- …es un horrocrux!- asintió- Debo avisarle a Harry!

-ten cuidado, te están vigilando

-quienes?

-los mortifagos

-esta bien, no me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo

-que?

-me mudaré a mi casa en Alemania, no puedo quedarme en cualquier momento podría no volver a aparecer

-te mantendré en contacto

-gracias Draco- dije abrazándolo, el me respondió apretándome a el

-Ten cuidado, por favor

-por supuesto, tu también

Luego de que se fue le escribí a Harry, empaque todo y tomé el traslador hacia mi casa. Está vez Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro.

-….-….-…-

Había pasado medio mes desde que estaba en casa y desde me fui de Hogwarts. Draco me mandaba cartas cuando podía, siempre con información para la orden y Harry. Había reforzado los hechizo de tal manera que nadie podría encontrarme a menos que yo lo quisiera; Sirius se había quejado y alego que debía de estar conmigo pero le dije que por ahora seria lo mejor

Me encontraba cocinado cuando sentí una perturbación en la barrera, salí con la varita en mano y me acerque sigilosa, note que en el limite con el bosque había un bulto negro, me acerque un poco más cuando distinguí una cara entre la luz y oscuridad

- **Severus**!- grito mi mente, lo agarré con rapidez y metí dentro la barrera. Sentí algo mojado en mis manos, mire hacia abajo y note sangre; lo hice levitar hasta la casa y lo acosté en el sillón, comencé a correr de acá para allá con pociones, lanzando hechizos curativos y demás cosas para limpiarlo. Cuando termine suspiré cansada, estaba fuera de peligro. Me senté en el sillón de enfrente y mis parpados se fueron cerrando.

POV SNAPE

Comencé a despertar, lo primero que vi fue el techo de una casa desconocida; me incorporé con dificultad. Había escapado de pelear con Mcgonagall luego de que Potter hiciera su estúpida entrada, el señor tenebroso había estado bastante molesto conmigo. Suspire y mire alrededor, encontrándome con la persona que menos esperaba, Black estaba dormida en el sillón frente a mi, comenzo a removerse y abrió los ojos.

-Severus!- pareció no darse cuenta por como me llamo-Se encuentra mejor?

-…como..?

-estaba en el limite de la barrera que cuida mi casa…- asentí

-…

-curé sus heridas, estaba sangrando mucho- apuntó a la chimenea con su varita haciendo que el fuego se avivase- Que…que sucedió?

-no le interesa- deje acomodándome mejor el sillón

-oh no! Claro que me importa!- abrí los ojos ante su contestación- Le recuerdo que acabo de salvarle?

\- espera un agradecimiento acaso?

-no vendria mal- sonrió parándose y me miro

-que?

-y? Lo espero

-siga esperando Black

-claro, no podría esperar menos de usted- se encamino hasta desaparecer tras una puerta- No se levante! – su grito me detuvo, la puerta se abrió y dejando a su paso a ella quien cargaba una bandeja con te- Tome- me tendió una taza y luego se acerco a los estantes y saco un libro- ya que veo que usted no esta cooperativo para hablar, leeré, si quiere tome alguno

Luego de observarla por unos minutos me paré hasta el estante y mire los libros que había, note que la mayoría eran de pociones, otros no tenían nombres supuse eran de magia oscura, sabia que Regulus siempre estuvo bastante interesado en esa área. Tome uno de tapa negra algo gastado y bastante ancho, me senté en el sillón y lo abrí; era sobre pociones, pero al costado en el margen había un sinfín de anotaciones, las formulas estaban modificadas y tachadas en algunas partes, alce una ceja la mire, ella seguía leyendo. Regrese la vista al libro y continúe, todas las paginas estaban escritas; siempre supe que era una mujer muy inteligente pero cada vez me sorprendía más.

-ese libro lo recibí para mi doceavo cumpleaños- la mire- Es bastante bueno, en lo que de refiere a pociones regenerativas; pero el autor tiende a sobrevalorar los usos del Eléboro

-si-Concordé

\- Voy a preparar la cena- se levanto y desapareció tras la puerta, minutos mas tarde me levante cauteloso y me acerque abriendo despacio sin hacer ruido. Estaba de espaldas cocinando, su pelo estaba atado en una cola alta y aun así era largo, tenia ropa muggle puesta; el verla así cocinando para ambos como si fuera una escena común me hizo sentir una sensación rara. Ella no se había percatado de que estaba observándola, actuaba normal, aun después de como la trate en ningún momento me desprecio. Tosí un poco para que notara que estaba allí, me miro

-podría poner la mesa?- asentí- Los platos y cubiertos están allí- puse la mesa mientras ella servía la comida- Buen provecho

Olía realmente bien, probé el primer bocado

- **delicioso** \- se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, terminamos de comer y lave todo con magia- Srita. Black- me miro- …gracias- ella pareció sorprendida pero sonrió

-de nada, venga le mostrare su habitación

POV ELIZABETH

Luego de darle una habitación a Snape, me dirigí a la mía y me cambie con el pijama, constaba en una musculosa simple negro y un short. Me acosté a dormir pero no pude conciliar el sueño sabiendo que el hombre que seguía amando estaba bajo mi mismo techo, luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama mire la hora, 1:30 am; bufe frustrada y me levante en silencio y baje a la cocina para hacerme un té. Estaba de espaldas cuando un ruido me sobresalto y me gire

-Snape! – el me miraba sorprendido, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo, tosió recomponiéndose- No puede dormir?

-obviamente no- bufe ante su sarcasmo

-quiere un té?- asintió despacio y se sentó en la mesa, me gire siguiendo con lo que hacia pero estaba nerviosa, sentía sus ojos en mi. Me gire y puse la taza frente a él y me senté, silencio

-que hacia despierta?

-no podía dormir obviamente- sonreí y el frunció el seño- Deja de fruncir el seño así, porque siempre estas molesto?- alzo una ceja

-no siempre lo estoy

-claro- dije con sarcasmo, sonrió de lado- Que?

-nada

-bueno- dije bebiendo lo últimos- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches - Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, cuando estaba por acostarme tocaron mi puerta; me acerque y abrí, el estaba parado allí, mirándome- Sucede algo?

-…- parecia tener una batalla consigo mismo, lo ví inhalar fuertemente-Lo lamento

-eh? Que cosa?

-por…haberla tratado de aquella manera…la ultima vez que hablamos…

Me sorprendí, ciertamente no esperaba eso. Lo mire, parecia esperar que dijera algo

-…esta bien- asintió y se giro para irse- …aun así..-se detuvo- Mis sentimientos por usted no han cambiado..- me dispuse a cerrar la puerta par no verle hasta mañana cuando un brazo me lo impidió, abrió la puerta y se metió en mi cuarto cerrándola, me miraba

-porque?

-porque que?

-porque aun…?

-porque si- suspiré- Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, y se es afortunado cuando es correspondido, no es mi caso- reí triste y el frunció el seño- Pero no importa…yo…

-se equivoca

-que…?- pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, Snape me beso! Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, duro unos segundos- Porque…?

-…-solo me miro, su mano se alzo y acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad- No era correcto, aun no lo es- suspiré y me abracé a el hundiendo el rostro en su ropa

-no me importa que sea correcto o no, te amo- lo mire- No es eso suficiente? Vivimos en un mundo donde esperan que hagamos lo correcto; pero mira, la guerra estallara en cualquier momento, que pasa si nos llegase a pasar algo?- una lagrima cayó- No quiero estar alejada de ti un día mas, no quiero perderte y saber que tú me quisiste y no hice nada al respecto…no quiero vivir en el que hubiese sido si…- me beso de nuevo con mas fuerza que la primera vez, apretándome contra el, alce mis manos y lo abrace por la nuca, estuvimos varios minutos hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos- Quédate…

-Elizabeth…

-por favor, esta noche quédate- me miro unos segundos y asintió, lo besé de nuevo- Te amo Severus

-dilo de nuevo

-Te amo, Severus

-yo a ti- sonrei y lo abracé inspirando su aroma

-me encanta

-que cosa?

-como hueles- reí y alzo una ceja- Pergaminos, cenizas y sándalo…- me miro pensativo y abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- es…

-si, tu eres el aroma de mi Amortentia- reí y sonrió de lado

-y tu el mió- inhalo- Libros, Vainilla y tu perfume

-no uso perfume -reí

-lo se, es tu aroma natural

Nos acostamos en la cama, él estaba bastante tenso; sonrei internamente.

-relájate- dije acostando la cabeza en su pecho y juntando nuestras manos- Respira, ni que fuese a matarte- lo sentí exhalar pero aun así su corazón de escuchaba rápido, su mano rodeó mi cadera y me acarició la piel de esta levantando un poco la remera. Suspire feliz, tracé pequeñas caricias en su mano, brazo y lo bese en el pecho , levante la vista y lo vi con los ojos cerrados parecia relajado. Notó que pare y me miró, me acerque poniéndome aun mas sobre el y lo bese, me respondió con suavidad pero luego se fue tornando mas pasional apretándome contra el, de pronto sentí algo duro en mi estomago, me moví y el gimió

- **pequeño** **lemmon** **inicia** -

-lo siento- negué y sonreí, me senté sobre el sin darle oportunidad- Elizabeth…

-no- lo corté antes de que replicara y lo volví a besar- Te quiero…te necesito…

-…-negó sonriendo

-por favor- dije bajito en su oído mientras le besaba, sentí que jadeó- Por favor Severus…- lo mire, parecía dudar, lo bese con pasión contenida y de apoco me fue respondiendo. Me giro dejándome debajo de él y beso

-si deseas parar dímelo y me detendré- asentí- Si te duele o…

-ya Severus-sonreí- Confió en ti – noté que solo esas palabras le dieron un nuevo brillo a sus ojos y asintió

Me beso, me acaricio y desvistió como si fuese a romperme, me trataba con tal cuidado y a cariño que nunca había visto en el. Nos encontrábamos ambos desnudos, el me miro y me sonrojé.

-eres hermosa-sonreí tímida- Si no quieres…

-te amo- lo bese- Te deseo- me beso con un cumulo de sentimientos guardados y gemí cuando sentí su dedo entrando en mí- Severus…

-estás tan húmeda…- me sonrojé aun mas si era posible- Lista?-afirme con la cabeza y me beso, él era bastante grande allí, por lo que por un segundo dude que entrase

POV SNAPE

Estábamos allí juntos, desnudos; la mire, era hermosa y era mía. Me posicione entre sus piernas, y entre con lentitud hasta que me tope con la barrera que indicaba que ningún hombre la había tocado, sonreí internamente y la traspase. Ella gimió de dolor, le bese

-estas bien?- tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados y pensé que enserio la había lastimado, los abrió y me miro, asintió sonriendo, note de cerca que sus ojos no eran simplemente grises si no que poseían un tono verdoso en el centro.

-si, sigue

Comencé a moverme lentamente, era difícil no dejarme llevar, y mas cuando ella estaba tan estrecha a mi alrededor. Pero no quería que tuviese un mal recuerdo de su primera vez, ella me estaba entregando algo preciado, la volví a besar y ella gimió

-Severus- la mire, estaba hermosa, y me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios- Por favor…más- me quería controlar, lo juro pero no pude luego de aquel pedido. Gemí junto con ella y comencé a embestir con mayor fuerza y rapidez, ella gemía en mi oído poniéndome más excitado y provocándome más, minutos mas tarde la sentí contraerse de a poco hasta que se tensó- Severus!- y segundo después la acompañe en el tan anhelado orgasmo

Estábamos recostados en la cama, recobrando la respiración, gire el rostro y la mire; su pecho subía y bajaba, su piel estaba perlada por una fina capa de sudor y su pelo negro todo revuelto, tenia una expresión risueña y feliz, sonreí. Ella me miro y se acerco a besarme, le conteste, la atraje contra mi y nos tape con una sabana.

-fue..increíble- sonreí- Te…te gusto?- la mire dudosa y sentí una calidez en el pecho ante su inseguridad y su rostro sonrojado

-claro- bese su frente- Porque no lo habría disfrutando?

-bueno…no soy muy experta y bueno…- sonrei ladinamente

-me encanto – ella sonrió y me abrazo

-Te amo Severus…

-Y yo a ti, Elizabeth


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

POV ELIZABETH

-iré

-no

-Severus esto no es tema a discutir- frunció el seño- Si tu vas yo voy, tu peleas yo tambien

-…-bufó- Bien, solo ten…cuidado – sonrei y me acerque a abrazarlo

-estaré bien, tu tambien prométeme que te cuidaras- asintió- Quiero verte luego de esto, quiero que estemos juntos – parecía sorprendido- No se deshará tan facil de mi Profesor- sonrió de lado y me beso- Vamos

Nos aparecimos cerca el castillo, la batalla ya había empezado; se veían volar hechizos de acá para allá.

-Debo irme- lo mire- Cuídate- me acerque y lo bese en respuesta

-tú tambien Severus- asintió y se giro, lo vi alejarse hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Emprendí la marcha en busca de Harry o algun conocido. Entre al castillo repeliendo hechizos y lanzando, divise una cabellera platinada

-Draco!- el se giro y me miro

-Liz!- corrió hasta mi- Esta bien?- asentí

-tú? – sonrió

\- de su lado- sonreí

-vamos!

No se cuanto paso, pero de pronto estábamos en el patio destrozado de Hogwarts vitoreando al ver como Lord Voldemort por fin desaparecía. Suspire aliviada y mire a mi alrededor buscando a Severus.

-Herms, viste al profesor Snape?

-Liz...- su mirada triste me dijo todo

-no...no! Donde esta!?

-en la casa de los gritos

Corrí, saque fuerzas de no se donde, ignoré los gritos de mis amigos llamándome y corrí hacia la casa de los gritos. Entre tirando todo y abriendo la puerta de sopetón, la imagen que me recibió fue devastadora, me acerque hasta el; Severus con la garganta abierta a un lado.

-S-Severus- sollocé mientras le acariciaba la cara- Severus por favor…no me dejes ahora, no te vallas!- lo mire, saque mi varita- Vulnera Sanentum…- note que la sangre volvía; recordé que en mi bolsillo siempre llevaba algunas pociones curativas, saque con un accio la esencia de díctamo y lo vertí en su herida al igual que le hice tragar un bezoar- Por favor…regresa…

POV SNAPE

Todo estaba oscuro, luego de que la serpiente me ataco le di mis recuerdos a Potter. Este era mi final, lo estúpido es que siempre había anhelado este momento para poder ver a Lily, pero ahora que había llegado no quería irme. No podía hacerlo, ahora había alguien, ella me amaba, ella quería un futuro junto a mi y yo la quería a ella.

- **lo lamento Liz…**

-no te vallas…

 **-que?-** una voz sonó en mi mente- **quien…?**

-por favor Severus, no me dejes…

 **-Elizabeth…**

-te amo, vuelve por favor!

Sentí que alguien me acariciaba el rostro, abrí los ojos con pesar y la ví, estaba llorando abrazada a mí. Levanto el rostro y sonrió sollozando

-Severus- quería hablarle pero mis cuerdas vocales dolían- Todo esta bien, ganamos Severus, ganamos

 **-ganamos-** pensé suspirando internamente

\- no te preocupes, descansa, todo ira bien

Me acostó en sus piernas moviéndome con cuidado y su mano acaricio mi pelo, estaba toda sucia, pero nunca la vi tan hermosa como en ese momento.

-todo ira bien..- me sentía tranquilo, relajado, cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por el sueño, sabia que ella estaría cuidando de mí.

POV ELIZABETH

La guerra había dejado su huella, aunque ya habían pasado varios meses desde que termino, las perdidas fueron irremplazables. Mire Hogwarts, faltaba poco para que la escuela estuviera reconstruida y pudiéramos volver; estaba levitando rocas pertenecientes a las paredes cuando escuche la voz de Draco.

-Como estas?

\- Mejor y tu?- me gire a verlo

-bien

-tu madre?

\- en casa, ayer volvieron del ministerio

-y?

-estarán siendo controlados, no podemos salir del país y nos vendrán a ver cada tanto- asentí- Está bien, es mejor que terminar en Azkaban

-si…- me abrazo

\- me alegro que estemos aquí

-yo tambien, volverás este año?

-claro- sonrió- Además no tengo muchas opciones, a ti no te pregunto ya que es obvio

-si- reí- Rendiré los EXTASIS

-tambien yo

Luego de eso seguimos hablando mientras reconstruíamos lo que faltaba, cuando terminamos me despedí de él y me dirigí a las mazmorras. Al llegar a mi destino toque la puerta.

-Adelante-pase y cerré la puerta observando el lugar

-donde estas?

-aquí- me sobresalte cuando Severus apareció a un costado, sonrió ladino

-como estas?- lo abrace por el cuello besándolo en el proceso

-bien, tu?

-bien, hablé con Draco, volverá para dar los EXTASIS con migo- asintió

-quería…hablar contigo

-claro- nos sentamos en el sillón

-Sabes que las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores están prohibidas

-….

-por lo que estuve pensando…

-quieres…terminar?- me dolió

-que?- me miro confuso- No, propongo que seamos…discretos…- suspire aliviada y el me miraba

-si- sonrei- Pensé que tú…

-Liz…- me acarició- Sobreviví a una mordedura de serpiente, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivir otra vez- asentí- Aun no se que tanta suerte tuve en otra vida para que en esta pueda tenerte- lo besé

\- te amo- sonrió- Y estoy de acuerdo, solo…seremos discretos, hasta que me gradué- asintió- Ya que estamos solos…-sonrei sentándome en sus piernas- Podríamos aprovechar el momento, no cree profesor?

-concuerdo con usted Srita. Black

Luego de eso terminamos en la cama de su habitación, solo esperaba que el año pasara rápido.

-….-…-…-

-Sirius!- saludé abrazando a mi tío

-pequeña- sonrió- Como estas?

-bien y tu?

-mejor ahora- sonrió- Ven siéntate- nos sentamos en los sillones cercanos- Dime, que cuentas?

\- Estoy preparándome para los EXTASIS

-tan pronto- asentí- De seguro sacaras las mejores calificaciones- sonreí- Seguirás con las clases extra de pociones con Snevillus?

-Sirius! Es el profesor Snape!

-Esta bien rio- Pero si se pasa o se aprovecha de su poder me lo dices

-si- reí internamente- Y Harry?

-junto a Ron en las clases para Auror- asentí- Le va bien, además es toda una estrella entre las chicas – sonrió orgulloso

\- si, pero el solo tiene ojos para la pequeña pelirroja Weasley- sonrei y asintió

-cierto, ya esta atado- reí

Me despedí de Sirius cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, y aparecí en la chimenea de la directora.

-Srita. Black menos mal que la encuentro- mire a Mcgonagall quien era la directora de Hogwarts ahora, ella estaba acompañada de Draco

-sucedió algo directora?

-no, pero debo hacerle un comunicado- asentí- Quiero comunicarle que tanto usted como el señor Malfoy han sido elegidos premios anuales

\- Q-que!?- mire s Draco quien estaba igual de sorprendido que yo- Es increíble! Prometo no defraudarla

-no dudo eso- sonrió y nos entrego las insignias

-Felicidades- la voz de Dumbledore se oyó desde el cuadro, lo mire y sonrei

-Gracias profesor

\- se lo merece señorita Black- sonrió- Y le deseo suerte este año- dijo guiñando un ojo, el…lo sabia!

-G-gracias señor

-igualmente para usted Sr. Malfoy- Draco asintió

-…..-…..-…-

Entre al vagón mirando a los nuevos alumnos, nos tocaba guiarlos- Estamos por llegar a Hogwarts, pónganse sus túnicas y prepárense – repetí la misma frase por varios vagones a muchos chicos.

Entramos al gran comedor, todo estaba decorado hermosamente, la mesa de profesores estaba llena, algunos eran conocidos otros no. Mcgonagall dio un discurso y abrió la selección de casas, los chicos iban siendo llamados y se repartían por casas, sonrei. La cena continuo sin percance, pero ahora debía encargarme de los más chicos junto a Draco.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Black premio anual de Slytherin- sonrei a los mas jovenes quienes parecían algo desconfiados y temerosos- Síganme y les mostraré la sala común- llegamos hasta el retrato- La contraseña es Reinicio – el cuadro se abrió- síganme- entramos a la sala común donde Draco nos esperaba- El es Draco Malfoy premio anual, deben tenerle el mismo respeto a ambos- dije firme- Respeten y serán respetados, no quiero ningún conflicto por estatus sanguíneo, entendieron?- asintieron- La contraseña se cambia cada semana, estén atentos y esta de mas decir que solo los Slytherins pueden saberla; nuestro jefe de casa es el Profesor Snape para quienes no lo saben tambien imparte DCAO este año

-No quiero peleas en la sala o en ningún otro lado, ningún alumno que no se de Slytherin puede entrar aquí- dijo Draco serio

-pueden hacer amistades de otras casas pero sin revelar contraseñas o invitaros aquí

-los Slytherins nos cuidamos entre nosotros

\- nos respetamos por igual

\- los cuartos de las chicas están a la derecha y los chicos a la izquierda

\- ninguno puede subir a los cuartos de los otros, la escalera esta hechizada para cada genero

-alguna pregunta?- nadie hablo- Seguros? – una chica levanto la mano- Si…?

-Marisa Dartwood

-dime Marisa

-es verdad que hay fantasmas?

-si, el nuestro es el barón sanguinario- sonrei ante la cara de todos- Estén alertas, le gusta asustar a los nuevos

Luego de eso me dirigí mi cuarto, entre a la chimenea y aparecí por otra, salí buscando a la persona a la que había ido a ver. Salté del susto cuando unos brazos me rodearon

-hola- saludé sonriendo, me giré y me beso

-hola- Snape me miraba atento- Que haces aquí?

-pensé en visitarte y heme aquí- sonreí- Ya estas preparado para los nuevos alumnos?- reí y sonrió de lado hundiendo su cara en mi cuello- Draco y yo los guiamos, no parecen tan malos

-porque tu no tienes que enseñarles – lo tome de la mano guiándolo hasta el sillón frente la chimenea y nos sentamos

-ven- dije haciéndole señas para que se relajara, recostó la cabeza en mis piernas mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Luces más cansado de lo común

-Minerva quiere que vuelva a impartir pociones aparte de DCAO

-eso es estupendo! Pero cansador- asintió con los ojos cerrados- Lo podrás hacer – sonreí notando su rostro tranquilo- Me olvide de decirte que tu chimenea ya esta conectada a mi cuarto- abrió los ojos

-tienes uno propio?

-claro, Dumbledore me dejo- alzo una ceja- No me llevaba muy bien con los Slytherins en ese momento, y no lo dejaré; además es más ventajoso en nuestra…relación- sonrió

Me encantaba verlo sonreír, no era una gran sonrisa pero esa pequeña y de lado muy al estilo Snape era mi favorita.

-retomaremos las clases- asentí- Minerva ya está al tanto

-bien, vamos a dormir

-q-que?

-a dormir- sonrei parándome junto a él- Mañana comienzan las clases oficialmente y debes estar descansado lo suficiente para soportar a esos enanos- sonrió negando

-le recuerdo Srita. Black que alguna vez tambien la tuve que soportar a usted

-lo se, pero soy la mejor en eso- reí y alzo una ceja- Vamos admítelo, nunca tuviste problema conmigo; excepto cuando me criticaste mi primera clase- sonrió

-cierto, pero siempre me contradecías hasta en la más mínima cosa -sonreí- Eso te hace irritante- lo codeé

-pero aun así te gusto- seguí caminado y me gire cuando no lo escuche; estaba parado allí en el marco de la puerta mirándome, sus ojos oscuros me hacían sentir segura, protegida ante cualquier peligro, se acerco a mí. Camino hasta quedar frente de mi y me acarició con una delicadeza hermosa.

-aun así

Sonreí abrazándolo y besándolo, caímos en la cama, la noche siguio entre beso, abrazos, caricias y susurros; al final caímos rendidos antes el cansancio.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

POV ELIZABETH

como vas con los estudios?

-bien- sonreí- tú?

-bien, espero poder sacar extraordinario en todas

-lo lograrás Herms

-no creo, Snape me detesta desde primer año, siempre es "supera las expectativas"

-no te recomiendo criticar, es peor-asintió dándome la razón; Severus era muy estricto con los gryffindors

-vamos a comer ya es hora- nos levantamos de la biblioteca y nos fuimos directo al comedor- te sientas conmigo?- mire mi mesa estaba algo vacía en mi año, Draco tampoco estaba

-claro- caminamos hasta la mesa gryffindor y nos sentamos

-chicas!

-hola Ginny -saludamos las dos a la pequeña Weasley

-este sábado salimos a Hogsmade con los chicos a festejar

-que cosa?- pregunte

-tu cumpleaños!-abrí los ojos sorprendida, ya era mi cumpleaños?

-oh…lo olvide- sonreí y ellas negaron riendo

\- ya les dije a Harry, Ron, Luna, los gemelos y Neville

-bien, les molesta si invito a Draco?- ellas se miraron- Les prometo que se portará bien, además la guerra nos cambio a todos y el es uno de ellos

-invítalo- dijo Herms y le sonreí

-gracias chicas

Luego de comer me dirigí hacia el campo de Quidich él estaba allí.

-Draco! – voló hasta mi y salto al piso

-Liz, que paso?

-nada, solo quería decirte que este sábado es mi cumpleaños

-lo sé- sonrió

\- las chicas organizaron una salida a Hogsmade para ir a tomar algo, y quería que me acompañarás también

-…quienes son?

-Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Herms, Harry, Fred y George

-…yo…está bien

-enserio?- asintió- Gracias! De verdad!- lo abracé

-no es nada, no les molesta que valla?

-no, es más Herms me apoyo en invitarte

-…

-la pasaremos genial- sonreí dándole apoyo y asintió- Bien, me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego!- camine por el pasillo y me desvié hacia las mazmorras, cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió y entré- Hola- saludé a Severus quien estaba sentado tras el escritorio corrigiendo, tenia el seño notoriamente fruncido- Muy malos?

-horrendos- dijo mirándome- Desastrosos

-déjame ver- me acerque y tome un ensayo; comencé a leerlo- Que!? De que año es?

-cuarto

-en cuarto y pone que luparia y acónito son dos plantas distintas!- asintió apretándose el puente de la nariz- Realmente son unos idiotas

-ya ves – me acerque a besarlo y me tomo desprevenida sentándome en sus piernas – Como estuvo tu día?

-tranquilo a comparación del tuyo-acaricié su rostro- Tuve transformaciones y runas, fui a la biblioteca, y acabo de enterarme hace un rato que los chicos quieren salir el sábado a festejar a Hogsmade

-festejar?

-si, cumplo años- me miro- No me había acordado en realidad, Ginny me aviso

-…-me miraba pensativo- Cuantos..?

-20-sonreí- Estoy algo vieja-reí

-entonces yo soy un anciano

-no lo eres- dije rápidamente, a mi no me importaba las diferencias de edades entre nosotros pero no sabia el. En el mundo mágico las edades no eran muy importantes en las relaciones, pero igual.

-eres joven

-tu tambien

-no como tú, podría ser tu padre- fruncí el seño

-doy gracias que no, por cierto... te molesta?- alzo una ceja- Me refiero…a mi…edad

-…no- me beso- a ti?

-nunca, te amo Severus por como eres y sin importar nada

-….-…-

Era sábado en la tarde, faltaban un par de horas para juntarnos con los chicos.

-Lizy- mire el cuadro de Dalia, por suerte ella había estado intacta después de la guerra

-Dalia, que sucede?

-hay dos chicas de gryffindor en la puerta

-una pelirroja y una castaña?- asintió- Déjalas pasar- segundos mas tarde ambas aparecieron en mi cuarto- Ginny, Herms

-estas lista?

-eh..para?

-Ginny quiere que comencemos a arreglarnos

-ahora?- mire el reloj- Pero falta…

-no hay tiempo que perder!- grito- Además debes verte despampanante hoy, también va Malfoy- me guiño un ojo

-Draco? Que tiene que valla?

-no quieres verte bien para el?

-que..? Porque querría…- entendí a lo que se refería- Ah no, Draco es como mi hermano, es mas somos primos lejanos

-cierto, los Black y Malfoy son parientes- asentí

-pensé que…Te ves tan radiante y feliz, y como te veía con Malfoy supuse que era por el

-no – reí

-entonces quien?

-eh…- mire a Herms quien me miro y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa comprendiendo

\- enserio?- asentí

\- que pasa? De que me pierdo?- dijo Ginny

-Ginny, si te cuento esto debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie

-claro! Por quien me tomas, por Lavander?

-bien, estoy saliendo con alguien…

-ya dime!

-Severus

-Severus?- dijo confusa

\- el profesor Snape

-Que!? Con el murciélago?

-Ginny!

-lo siento es que… como es que sales con el! Es mas grande y viejo…

-Ginerva!

-lo siento pero…

-se que es difícil de entender pero...lo amo y el a mi

-nos alegramos- dijo Herms y sonrei ante su apoyo

-es verdad- apoyo Ginny- Si el provoca que te veas radiante, esta bien

-gracias chicas- las abracé- entonces, empezamos?

Empezamos a maquilarnos y ver la ropa que me pondría ya que ellas ya tenían la suya; a la final me decidí por un vestido negro de tiras con escote corazón que quedaba al cuerpo y me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y unas sandalias del mismo color con tiras que se enredaban mi tobillo.

-listo- dijo Ginny satisfecha- Espero que Snape te vea hoy porque le dará un infarto- me acerque al espejo y me sorprendí gratamente, el vestido detallaba mi figura y los zapatos me estilizaban un poco mas, el pelo suelto y el maquillaje no tan cargado me hacían ver sexy y adulta . Me gire sonriendo, ellas ya estaban vestidas, Ginny tenia un vestido color azul mientras que Herms tenia uno color crema

-están hermosas- dije

-estamos hermosas! Ahora vamos los chicos nos verán Hogsmade- nos pusimos las capas y salimos rumbo a Hogsmade.

Cuando llegamos divisamos a los chicos

-chicas! – llegamos hasta ellos – Feliz cumpleaños Liz!

-gracias chicos- abrace a cada uno- gracias por venir Draco- sonrió- entonces, a donde vamos?

-primero- dijo Fred – Saben aparecerse? – todos menos Ginny asentimos y vi que saco un vaso- Todos agárrenlo y nos apareceremos – lo hicimos, y sentí el tirón de ombligo clásico del traslador, abrí los ojos

\- donde estamos?

-en Londres muggle-dijo Herms, Draco y yo nos miramos

-a donde iremos?

\- vengan- seguimos a Fred- George y yo vinimos una ves aquí con unas chicas – mire el cartel luminoso

-una discoteca! – chilló Herms

-…oh…- la música se escuchaba adentro hacia afuera

-vamos?

Entramos al lugar, la música era muy fuerte, había mucha gente y estaba algo oscuro con luces de colores

-Vamos!-grito George para hacerse escuchar

Bailamos, bebimos, la pasamos increíble, pero al mirar la hora note que ya era muy tarde. Trate de levantarme pero caí sentada en mi asiento, las bebidas muggles eran bastantes fuertes y habíamos ingerido bastante alcohol; mire a los demás, Harry y Ginny bailaban, los gemelos coqueteaban con unas chicas, Luna y Ron estaba muy juntos, Neville estaba junto a una chica rubia y de pronto abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada, a lo lejos divisé a dossier personas, era Draco y Hermione! Y se estaban besando de una manera muy apasionada!

Sonreí, pero esperaba que esto no fuera a problemas. Luego de juntarnos todos, los más sobrios….bueno en realidad ninguno, tomamos el traslado de vuelta a Hogwarts. Estaba todo muy oscuro y los pasillos vacíos. Estaba caminando cuando note que había terminado frente a la puerta de un despacho muy conocido, mire hacia atrás pero note que estaba sola. Toque, nada, volvía a tocar y espere.

-Quien…- un malhumorado Severus abrió- Elizabeth? – sonreí, estaba algo mareada pero contenta

-Severus!- me tire sobre el y me atrapó, cerró la puerta

POV SNAPE

Mire a Elizabeth, su pelo estaba desordenado, la ropa que traía puesta era bastante osada pero el vestido le quedaba increíble, se veía sexy y hermosa.

-Se-Severus!- rió y la mire a la cara

-estas borracha

-nop-suspiré y la tome con suavidad para llevarla a la pieza – Hay que aburrido- rio y entramos al cuarto- Oh! Ya veo, nos acostaremos ?- la mire alzando una ceja- Yo quiero, por mi esta bien- se comenzó a desvestir pero se tropezó varias veces hasta enredarse y caer sentada, la mire divertido- Ups! Me ayudas Sev? – me acerque y la levante para sacarle el vestido , apenas se vio libre de este salto sobre mi tirándome en la cama debajo de ella, comenzó a besarme

-Liz – la pare – No

-q-que?- me miro confusa- No me deseas?

-sabes que si- la levante- Pero prefiero que estés consiente cuando estamos juntos

-lo estoy! – frunció el seño haciendo puchero, negué

-ven vamos a dormir

-pero…- la tome y me metí en la cama con ella

-duerme

#######...#####

POV ELIZABETH

La cabeza me explotaba, abrí los ojos pero los cerré con rapidez ante la luz del sol. Gruñí.

-buenos días- levante la cabeza con cuidado

-Sev? Que paso?

-estas en mi cuarto- mire alrededor- Llegaste bastante borracha anoche

-Q-que?

-si, golpeaste mi puerta con gran ímpetu y luego quisiste acostarte conmigo

-lo lamento- me tape la cara

-esta bien, toma- me tendió un vial- Es para la resaca

-gracias

Desayunamos juntos, estábamos sentados cuando una lechuza llego. Se acercó a tomar la carta.

-es para ti- alce una ceja y la tome

-es de Sirius- leí, no era algo de urgencia luego le contestaría- Sabes…tu bueno…quisiera contarle a Sirius de lo nuestro, que opinas?

-…no creo que se buena idea

-…esta bien- dije desanimada y volví a mi desayuno

-pero…-lo mire- Hazlo si lo deseas – sonreí y me acerque para besarle -Estoy seguro que a Black no le agradará- le reste importancia con la mano

-gracias – asintio- Ginny y Herms lo saben…- alzó una ceja- Bueno Herms ya lo sabia hace tiempo, que me te amaba…y Ginny, bueno ella se entero a se poco pero no le dirán a nadie

-esta bien, además me gustaría ver la cara de Black – sonrió de lado divertido, solo a él le divertía ver sufrir a mi tío

\- se que te divertirás- sonreí- Pero Sirius es una de las personas más importantes para mi, no te pido que te lleves de maravillas solo…tolérense

-…veré que puedo hacer

-gracias Severus

Luego de eso volví a mi habitación, me duche, cambie y me dispuse a ir a Grimmauld Place; entre por la chimenea y me aparecía allí.

-Sirius!- llame y escuche como bajaba por las escaleras, apenas me vio me sonrió y me abrazo

-Liz, me alegro que vinieras- sonreí- Como estas?

-Bien tu?

-bien, dime pequeña sucede algo?

-bueno…si, vine porque quiero que sepas algo

-Dime

-…estoy saliendo con alguien

-Q-que!?

-estoy saliendo con alguien

-s-si te escuche….lo conozco?

-si

-Es de Hogwarts?

-si

-de tu casa?

-si

-como se llama el pequeño engendro?- alce una ceja

-bueno…no es un compañero

-que? Como que no? Entonces?

-…es…mayor que yo…

-cuanto?

-Sirius…es…bueno…por favor quiero que sepas, lo amo y el a mi

-Quien es Elizabeth?

-Severus

-…- estaba en shock – QUE!? Snevillus!?

-no le digas así!

-pero por merlín! En que estas pensando!? SNAPE!? Es…es…podría ser tu padre! Además es tu profesor!

-Sirius Black!

-como demonios …-paro- Ya se! Te puso alguna pócima, o te tiro un hechizo…esto…

-YA BASTA! -me miro- No hay ninguna poción o hechizo de por medio! Me enamore de Severus desde hace mucho, desde fines de la guerra estamos juntos y quería contártelo porque pensé que te alegraría de verme feliz!

-Liz…

-estoy enamorada, en verdad lo amo- me miro- Podrás aceptarlo?

-…-suspiro- Esta bien, pero aún así si llega ha hacerte algo…

-Sirius

-debo hablar con Snape

-te diré lo mismo que a él, no pido que se lleven de maravilla solo…sopórtense

-…haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada!

-gracias Sirius- lo abracé y me respondió

-si eres feliz, yo también

-lo soy, Severus me hace feliz

-bien, porque si no….

-ya Sirius- reí

Charlamos hasta que se hizo hora de volver a Hogwarts. Me despedí de él prometiendo le que vendría pronto. Salí por la chimenea de mi cuarto, estaba todo oscuro, de pronto alguien me agarro por detrás y forceje.

-Liz -un susurró y esa voz conocida me relajo

-Severus, casi me matas de susto- dije aun en oscuras y me giré a abrazarlo- Que haces aquí?

De pronto la habitación se iluminó con velas; mire asombrada, había una mesa con una comida muy apetitosa.

-y esto?

-Feliz cumpleaños- lo mire y sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo bese

-Severus, gracias - sonrei y nos sentamos a comer

La noche fue estupenda, hablamos de un poco de todo, le conté como me fue con Sirius. La comida estuvo deliciosa, el vino y postre también. Bailamos, me sorprendió cuando la música comenzó a sonar y me invitó a bailar con el, me abrazo y Bailamos lentamente muy pegados; luego todo se volvió muy pasional y terminamos haciendo el amor durante toda la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

POV ELIZABETH

-Draco, viste mi bufanda?

-no, la tenias puesta hasta hace rato

-um…- comencé a revolver mi cuarto hasta que la halle, el invierno era muy crudo y hacia mucho frío- Listo, vamos?

Salimos de mi cuarto rumbo al comedor, nos sentamos a comer, desvíe la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, allí estaba él hablando con Mcgonagall .

-Liz – mire a mi amigo- Estas…muy contenta últimamente

-si

-quien es?- alce una ceja- Vamos no te hagas la desentendida

-…Draco

-juro que no le diré a nadie

-esta bien pero ni una palabra! – asintio- Estoy saliendo con alguien, es…mayor que yo

-mayor? Pero si somos el curso más…oh! Es de aquí? – asenti y me miro pensativo- Snape

-como!?

-lo miras mucho y el te está mirando ahora así que…-se alzó de hombros y señaló con la cabeza divertido a mi novio, reí y asentí

-no lo digas a nadie, es un secreto, por lo menos hasta que me gradué

-me ofendes con la duda- sonrió- Me alegro por ti, por ambos, mi padrino es…bueno lo aprecio demasiado

-lo sé

Luego de eso tuvimos clases de runas y por último encantamientos. Me despedí luego de la última clase rumbo a la biblioteca, llegue a la sección de pociones y me quedé buscando un libro, estaba muy concentrada cuando alguien me tomo de la cadera y me arrastró hasta estar apartados.

-Sh..

-Severus!-susurré- No hagas eso por merlín!-sonrió

-Como estas?

-Bien, buscando el libro para la clase – alzó una ceja y estiro el brazo tomando uno muy viejo

-este te servirá

-gracias, pero no quiero favoritismo profesor – soltó una pequeña carcajada

-no tengo favoritismo con mis alumnos

-lo se- sonreí y lo bese rápidamente- Debo irme, tengo que terminar varias cosas

-espera…-lo mire- Antes en el comedor, que hablaban con Draco?

-oh! Solo, bueno, el sabe de él o nuestro- alzó una ceja- No le dirá a nadie, es más está feliz por nosotros – asintio- Me voy, te veo mas tarde?

-si, ven a mi despacho- asentí, se inclino y rozo mis labios- Nos vemos- sonrió de lado yéndose

Me amago un beso y se fue! Después me las pagaría el muy desgraciado!

######...########

POV SEVERUS

Estaba en la torre de astronomía, no era mi lugar preferido, pero hoy sentí que debía ir allí. Había pasado un año desde el final de la guerra, hoy terminaba el ciclo escolar, hoy se graduaba Elizabeth.

Elizabeth…era tan hermosa. Junto a ella mi vida había dado un giro completamente, era en personalidad similar pero a la vez diferente a mi, era inteligente de una manera increíble y me fascinaba verla cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo y sus ojos se iluminaban. Era amable, considerada, desinteresada, siempre velando por otros antes que ella; aun no sabia que tan bueno pude ser en otra vida para poder haber sido merecedor de ella.

- _Flash Back-_

 _Cerré los ojos unos instantes descansando, el corregir tantos exámenes era una tarea tediosa y más con lo estúpidos que eran._

 _-Sorpresa!- unos brazos me apretaron desde atrás y abrí los ojos sorprendido, cuando no la note entrar?- Severus_

 _-Liz – sonrió, le encantaba que le dijera así, me miraba atenta- Sucede algo?_

 _-en verdad eres increíble- rió y saco la mano detrás de su espalda y la extendió hacia mi- Feliz cumpleaños!- mire el paquete envuelto delante de mi_

 _-…_

 _-vamos! Tómalo es para ti! – abrí su regalo y sonreí_

 _-gracias_

 _-de nada- me beso- Ahora- la vi mover su varita y los pergaminos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar una torta con una vela, alce una ceja- Se que no quieres que lo cante así que solo pide tres deseos y sopla – mire la vela pensando, la mire de reojo, estaba expectante, sople – Felicidades amor- me beso y le respondí con ganas_

 _-creo…- me miro- Siendo mi cumpleaños puedo tener lo que quiera verdad Señorita Black?_

 _-lo que desee profesor Snape_

 _-te deseo a ti- me miro feliz y se lanzó sobre mi_

 _-soy tuya Severus_

 _-mía- dije alzándola y dirigiéndonos a mi habitación_

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

POVElizabeth

-Y como me veo?- mire a Ginny y Herms, hoy era el día en que nos graduábamos Hermione y yo, por lo que nos juntamos para arreglarnos, Ginny también aunque ella no se graduaba pero Ron si y como familiar debía estar presentable.

-hermosa!- me mire en el espejo mi vestido era de un color crema muy claro, la parte de arriba era como un top cerrado de seda y con diamantes por todos lados pero de forma sutil, sin mangas que dejaba un poco de mi estomago al aire y se unía con la falda, todo al cuerpo y con arabescos con diamantes. Era hermoso, mi pelo estaba recogido con algunos mechones sutiles sueltos; mi maquillaje destacaba mis ojos y un brillo en los labios.

\- espero que le guste a Severus

-le encantará- aseguró Herms, ella tenía un vestido lila y Ginny uno azul

-seguro se morirá de celos al ver que todos los hombres te miran- rió Ginny- Y Herms, si Malfoy no te invita a bailar le pego- todas reímos

Luego de aquella noche de mi cumpleaños Hermione y Draco habían comenzado a verse, no tenían una relación fija pero mi amigo parecía muy enganchado de ella.

-a Draco se le caerá la baba Herms- me miro- Se nota que en verdad le gustas – se sonrojo

-bueno chicas, es hora- dijo Ginny- listas?

-si

Caminamos por los pasillos, ciertamente extrañaría Hogwarts. Las clases con Severus habían terminado, las clases en si terminaron.

Llegamos hasta el comedor, allí estaba Harry quien nos elogio y tomó a Ginny llevándose la, Ron estaba junto a Luna y Herms y yo nos quedamos allí.

-Tanta hermosura avergonzaría incluso a una veela- nos giramos, allí estaba Draco sonriendo, traía un traje negro y corbata plateada

-tu tambien te vez bien rubio- reí, sonrió y miro a Herms

-puedo?-le ofreció el brazo y ella me miro, sonreí incentivándola, luego de eso se fueron y me quedé sola

Todos estaban acompañados, tenían sus parejas; con Severus no podía hacerlo puesto que nuestra relación no era pública y estaría mal visto. Suspiré.

-dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado – giré el rostro

-Sirius!- abrace a mi tío

-pequeña te ves hermosa

-gracias

-Regulus…mi hermano estaría orgulloso de ti, al igual que yo- sentí como mis ojos se aguaban y lo abrace con fuerza

-gracias Sirius

La ceremonia comenzó, Harry estaba junto a Sirius y a mi puesto a que cada alumno estaba con su familia, pero el del lado de Gryffindor y yo de Slytherin. Mcgonagall dio un discurso, ya que no sólo nos graduábamos si no que se cumplía un año desde la guerra.

-Ahora sin mas, los alumnos serán llamados y se les entregará los títulos correspondientes y sus diplomas – comenzó con Ravenclaw, luego Hufflepuf, seguiría Gryffindor y luego Slytherin.

-Harry James Potter- todo el salón estalló en aplausos y gritos hacia el héroe, el diploma se lo dio Mcgonagall

-Hermione Jane Granger- a ella también la directora puesto que podíamos elegir quien nos lo daría, vi como la insignia de premio anual brillaba en el vestido de Herms

-Ronald Billius Weasley – reí ante la cara de sorpresa cuando Hooch le dio el diploma. Así siguió hasta terminar con el último Gryffindor de séptimo y comenzó con Slytherin

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy -mire a mi amigo y le sonreí cuando me miro desde arriba, luego bajo y se acercó a las bancas de Gryffindor, tomó a Hermione y le estampo un beso.

-Te amo Hermione Granger- me sentí explotar de felicidad y vi que ella lo abrazo; mire a los Malfoy a un costado, Lucius no miraba la escena y Narcissa simplemente parecía seria pero feliz por su hijo.

-Señor Malfoy siéntese por favor- hablo Mcgonagall- Elizabeth Casiopea Black-sentí el apretón de mi tío en mi mano y me paré sonriente, subí hasta donde estaba la directora pero su figura fue sustituida por una muy conocida, sonreí aun mas si podía

-felicidades- dijo serio, pero sus ojos me demostraban otra cosa

-gracias profesor Snape- tome el diplomado y mire a mi familia sonriendo, volví la vista hacia mi amado, y vi que Mcgonagall estaba junto a él

-aunque no se lo hayamos comentado- empezó Mcgonagall- Usted fue evaluada como aprendiz durante todo el año

\- Q-que?

-las clases adicionales con el Profesor Snape fueron tomadas como una maestría para su profesorado en pociones- me tendió un diploma más- Felicidades Señorita Black, usted posee el título de Maestro Pocionista

-Que!? Es enserio!?- ella sonrió y mire a Severus, sonrió de lado- Oh! Por merlín! -tome el diploma y abrace a Mcgonagall- Gracias!- me tire sobre Severus sin pensar en nada, de golpe caí en la cuenta de donde estábamos; me aleje y mire alrededor, todos estaban asombrados- Lo siento, Muchas gracias Profesores!-baje la tarima hacia mi familia- Sirius! Harry!

-abrazaste a Snape!- dijo Harry anonado, Sirius me miraba divertido

-lo logre! Estoy calificada como maestra pocionista!

-felicidades Liz!- me abrazaron y luego de eso comenzó la fiesta

POV SEVERUS

Estaba…no había palabra para describirla puesto que hermosa no le hacía justicia. La emoción en su cara cuando recibió el título fue increíble, tal felicidad que por un momento la sentí en el pecho.

-sabes- mire a Mcgonagall- Extrañaré a estos jóvenes

-claro, su parloteo constante y hormonas inestables, todo será tan aburrido-dije sarcástico

-oh! Pero Severus, si a ti no te molesto que la Señorita Black y sus hormonas inestables te abracen- alce una ceja- No soy ingenua Severus, ve con ella y ya deja de ocultarla o podría creer que no la amas lo suficiente – me dejo sin palabras- Siempre lo supe, nunca te vi tan feliz como en este año y bueno como sabrás a Albus le gusta pasearse por los cuadros de las mazmorras

-…

-ve con ella – la mire unos segundos y asentí

-directora – me giré a buscarla, la necesitaba, quería tenerla en mis brazos y no soltarla jamás; a lo lejos vi a Draco y me acerque, note que estaba con alguien por lo que tosí

-padrino!

-Draco, Srita. Granger

-Profesor

-Haz visto a Elizabeth?- mi ahijado alzó una ceja y sonrió

-um…creo que estaba bailando con un Ravenclaw…- Granger lo codeo- Hey!

-se fue hace unos segundos- dijo la muchacha y asentí girándome

Salí del salón y comencé a buscarla, no la encontré en ninguno de los pasillos, donde demonios se había metido esta mujer? Pase por la puerta de él aula de pociones cuando note que estaba entre abierta; entre y la vi allí sentada en el borde de mi escritorio

-voy a extrañar Hogwarts- me acerque y me miro- Te vez muy guapo – sonrió- Lamento lo de antes…fue un impulso

-no importa- me acerque hasta rodear la con mis brazos- Estas…realmente te vez impresionante

\- gracias- me beso con suavidad abrazada a mi- Mañana parte el tren, iré a Grimmauld con Sirius y Harry – la apreté contra mi, la verdad era que no quería alejarla, no podía soltarla y verla irse

-ven conmigo

-Que?

-Ven a pasar las vacaciones conmigo –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos -A menos que ya tengas planes

\- yo…no…- alce una ceja- Quiero decir si, me encantaría- me miro algo quedada

-que sucede?

-es solo…no me lo esperaba- sonrió- Pero me encanta la idea – sonreí de lado y bese su frente

POV ELIZABETH

Al día siguiente me levante de un humor espectacular, la propuesta de Severus me había sorprendido pero de una buena manera. Sonreí mientras me terminaba de arreglar, como amaba a ese hombre. Tome mi baúl y mire por última vez mi dormitorio, extrañaría esto de verdad.

Había mandado una lechuza con una carta a Sirius diciéndole que no estaría en Grimmauld estas vacaciones pero que iría a visitarlos; había protestado en su respuesta pero al final acepto. Baje a las más mazmorras luego de dejar el equipaje donde todos y toque la puerta.

-pasa – la voz se oía lejos, entre y no lo vi

-Sev? – note que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y me dirigí allí- Que haces? – estaba sentado en la cama, se paró y acercó a mi

\- Yo…- estaba nervioso, eso era algo extraño en el – Elizabeth - iba a hablar pero vi que metió la mano en su túnica y saco una cajita negra- Se que no soy el mejor hombre, no tengo muchas cualidades atractivas, tengo un humor de mil demonios y ciertamente te sobrepasó por casi 19 años de edad – estaba en shock- No se que nos deparará el futuro, pero lo que si se es que te amo con todo mi ser…Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – abrió la cajita y una alianza plateada con diminutos diamantes y en el centro una piedra verde en forma de rombo brillaban ante la luz

Estaba completamente sin habla, no podía articular palabra, nunca lo había esperado, no de Severus; nunca había pensado en verme casada, una vez…pero había desechado esa idea rápidamente al no tener a nadie en ese entonces. Lo mire, estaba atento, nervioso y a la espera de mi respuesta.

-yo….

-si crees que es muy apresurado, compren…

-acepto- corté su charla- Severus, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa – reaccionó y me puso la sortija para luego besarme con pasión y amor – Te amo Severus, no sabes cuanto te amo

\- y yo a ti Elizabeth

Sonreí, lloré y me abrace a él, era el día más hermoso y feliz de mi vida y si podría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a este hombre, no desperdiciaría un segundo a su lado.

##########...#########

Llegamos a la casa de Severus; Spinner's End , la casa donde se había criado no era muy grande pero para mi mientras estuviera con el no me importaba donde fuera. Entramos, a la vista estaba limpia y decorada sobriamente, dejamos las cosas y acomodamos todo.

-quieres té?- asentí- Ponte…cómoda-desapareció por el marco de una puerta hacia lo que supuse era la cocina, camine recorriendo la casa hasta que llegue al living

-por Merlín! – tenía ciento y ciento de libros, me acerque ansiosa y leí los títulos, ciertamente había muchos de artes oscuras, muchos que no conocía y otros que si, pase la mano por los tomos, era increíble.

-supuse que estarías aquí

-es increíble! Hay tantos…- me giré, me miraba atento pero había algo en sus ojos que me hizo ruborizarme y sentirme como una colegiala - Que sucede?-negó y noté una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-puedes ver lo que quieras – asentí y me senté junto a él en los sillones

-sabes…jamás me hubiera imaginado así -alzó una ceja- Quiero decir, aquí contigo

-…-tomo mi mano con el anillo y la acaricio- Yo jamás me imagine acompañado de alguien, no creí que fuera posible – comprendí a que se refería- Pero se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no seré tan tonto para desaprovecharla

-Veo que ya se han instalado- giré el rostro ante la nueva voz

-Profesor Dumbledore!- sonreí al cuadro del viejo director

-solo Albus pequeña – asentí y miro nuestras manos- Oh! Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones

-gracias Albus – Severus solo a asintió

-los dejaré solos-sonrió guiñando un ojo y dejo el lienzo, mire a Severus

-no pongas esa cara – reí

-Es bastante irritante cuando quiere

-es Dumbledore -mire la hora – La cocina es por allá? -asintió y me levante seguida de él

-que haces?

-por hacer la cena

POV SEVERUS

La miraba moverse mientras cocinaba ; le había ofrecido decirle a un elfo pero insistió en cocinar ella y tampoco acepto mi ayuda. El verla así, cocinando para ambos como si fuera algo diario, pensar que acepto el ser mi esposa, que pasaría el resto de mi vida al lado de alguien así…una sensación de calor se instaló en mi pecho, una que no había sentido en muchos años, la de estar en la lugar correcto y con la persona adecuada.

-creí que Draco y Hermione estaban muy borrachos y…- seguía hablando distraída, me levante de la silla y me acerque por detrás, la rodee con mis brazos pegándola a mi- Severus…

-te amo – la sentí relajarse y sus manos se posaron sobre las mías acariciándolas con suavidad

-también te amo Severus – dijo mientras me inclinaba y hundía mi rostro en su cabello

-no quiero seguir ocultándonos- se giro – No me interesa lo que otros digan, jamás me importó la opinión que los demás tengan de mi-note que sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lagrimas- Que opinas? – asintió mientras las lagrimas caían y sonreía abrazándome

-no importa, mientras estemos juntos, no me importa nada más

Me sentí en paz, por fin en mucho tiempo, me sentí en paz.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

POV ELIZABETH

-Severus, estas listo?- termine de ponerme perfume, iríamos a Grimmauld Place a pasar año nuevo con los Weasley, Sirius, Harry, Herms, Draco y varios profesores y miembros vivos de la antigua orden. Me había costado muchísimo que Severus aceptará ir, no le gustaban las reuniones con mucha gente, pero al final logre convencerlo.

Me mire por última vez, traía un vestido verde corto hasta un poco arriba la rodilla, todo el pecho era de una seda trasparente cubierta por adornos verde esmeralda en lugares precisos para que no se me viera nada y sin mangas; luego del pecho para abajo era completamente negro y al cuerpo, por último unos estiletes de taco negros y mi pelo suelto. Corrí la vista y unos ojos negros me devolvieron la mirada, me recorrió de arriba abajo, me sentía desnuda ante su mirada, se acercó y me beso apasionadamente.

-creo…-susurró en mi oído- Que podríamos quedarnos…-reí

-vamos Sev, nos están esperando- bufo y sonreí y lo bese- Prometo que cuando volvamos te daré un regalo- alzó una ceja- Vamos

Llegamos a Grimmauld Place, menos la que me había puesto un abrigo largo y calentito encima; la puerta se abrió dejando paso a mi tío.

-Elizabeth!- sonrió abrazándome- Cada vez que te veo estas mas hermosa sobrina -sonreí y miro a mi acompañante- Snape

-Black

Bueno, por lo menos ya no se insultaban…Tanto. Entramos a la casa, las voces no se hicieron esperar, llegamos al salón y salude a todos; note que nos miraban extrañado y sonreí internamente acercándome a Severus.

-me gustaría decirles que Severus y yo estamos comprometidos

\- Que!?- el grito de Sirius no se hizo esperar- Apenas llevan un año saliendo! Y tu!- señaló a Severus- Eres un asalta cunas!

-Sirius Black!- grite enojada y me miro- Cierra la boca

-pero Liz…

-pero Liz nada- tome la mano de Severus- Estamos juntos y nos vamos a casar y si no te gusta no te metas

-….

-felicidades- Harry se acercó y le tendió la mano a Severus, este la tomo pero la soltó enseguida; me abrazo y le respondí

Así luego de salir del shock ante la noticia uno por uno se fueron acercando o felicitándonos. Luego de eso se siguió con la celebración.

-no me imagino a Snape arrodillado…- dijo Ginny, estábamos con Herms y Luna en un lugar apartado hablando

-no lo hizo- reí- Severus es romántico…a su manera

-seguro, pero no me imagino las palabras Snape y Romántico y una sola oración

-ya Ginny- hablo Herms- El profesor Snape es un hombre…peculiar, estoy felices por ustedes

-gracias Herms

-ya tienen fecha?- pregunto luna

-no, en realidad no hemos hablado de eso todavía…-mire a mi pareja, estaba conversando con Mcgonagall y otros- No se, creo que en un año estaría bien o dos….tendría que preguntarle

-y que tal?- Ginny alzó las cejas sugestiva

-que tal que?

-ya sabes….- me guiño un ojo

-Ginerva Weasley!- mi grito hizo que todos se girarán a mirarnos y me sonroje, Severus alzó una ceja; luego de hacernos las desentendidas todos volvieron a lo suyo

-es que bueno, da curiosidad…quiero decir, es Snape parece tan….frío

-….- mire a las demás, también parecían interesadas- Yo…bueno- me sentía colorada- Es…intenso-sus bocas se abrieron en forma de O

-in-intenso?

-si- sonreí apenada

-Wow…no creí….

-la cena esta lista!- la señora Weasley me salvo, nos encaminamos hacia la mesa; me senté junto a mi prometido Draco. Note como Severus se agachó un poco hacia mi

-sucedió algo?- lo mire sonrojada y negué, alzó una ceja

-Dime Liz – mire al frente, Remus me hablaba- Tienes planeado utilizar tu maestría?

-bueno, estaba viendo las opciones…hace poco me llego una solicitud

-de donde?

-el Ilvermorny

-enserio?- asenti- Wow, me alegro por ti

-gracias Remus

Luego de eso la comida paso entre pláticas y risas, al final estaban por dar las doce, todos tomaron sus copas. Me acerque a Severus hasta estar junto a él.

-Cinco, cuatro , tres, dos, uno…Feliz año nuevo! -brindamos, nos abrazamos y me giré para besar a mi prometido pero el se me adelanto y me beso de manera sutil frente a todos, sabía que a Severus le incomodaba un poco las muestras en público, por lo que me puso contento más su gesto.

-Feliz año nuevo…- sonreí abrazándolo

-Feliz año

#####...#####

-Podríamos pintar un poco…-mire alrededor- Que opinas?

-como quieras- alce una ceja- Haz lo que gustes Liz

-um…esta bien….

La casa no estaba tan mal por dentro, pero necesitaba un poco de color, nada muy llamativo, quizá algún tono claro.

-Toma- me giré y lo mire, me extendía una carta

-que es?- mire el sello- Hogwarts?- se alzó de hombros- Estimada señorita Black…- a medida que avanzaba la lectura mis ojos se abrían de la sorpresa- Maestra de Pociones!?- lo mire- Pero….

-Minerva me ofreció dedicarme solo al puesto de DCAO

-yo…esto…no lo esperaba

-que harás?

-aceptaré! – sonrió de lado y me avalase sobre el- No puedo creerlo! Seré profesora! En Hogwarts! Seremos colegas

-si

-y nos casaremos…-asintio- Te amo Severus Snape- me beso- Ahora si, colores claros, te parece?- alzó una ceja divertido y sonreí

Esa noche luego de comer me fui a bañar, mientras estaba en la tina sonreí, no podía pedir más, tenía un trabajo asegurado, un hombre que amo y me ama y que encima nos casaríamos , lo tenia todo; me seque y puse mi pijama, cuando estaba saliendo del baño me detuve y lo vi, estaba recostado en el cabecero de la cama con un libro, tenía el pecho desnudo y unos simple pantalones negros, me mordí el labio ante la sensual vista que me ofrecía. Levanto la mirada de la lectura.

-pasa algo?-negué y sonrei- Entonces?

-te he dicho que eres realmente atractivo? – alzó una ceja y camine hasta subirme en la cama y quitarle el libro para sentarme en sus caderas

-atractivo?

-claro- me incline para besarle pero me desvíe a su cuello- Realmente me vuelves loca Snape- le bese y mordí suavemente- Me encanta todo de ti…tu voz, tu pelo, tus ojos…me encantas tu

-….- sus manos se apretaron en mi cadera mientras comenzaba a bajar

-te amo y no me cansaré de demostrarte cada momento que tenga disponible lo mucho que me importas

-Elizabeth…

Hicimos el amor, fue tan tranquilo, pasional, tan intenso de una manera profunda y cariñosa. Y no necesitaba pensarlo porque sabía que no podría vivir sin este hombre un segundo más.

######...#####

-oye Liz -mire a Ginny- Bueno…se que es muy pronto pero….alguna vez tu y Snape hablaron sobre su futuro?

-que?

-si, quiero decir a que pasará, después de casarse

-bueno…no en realidad

-Ginny, aun no se casaron- dijo Herms

-lo sé pero, Snape es un hombre grande y…bueno...nunca me lo imagine con una mujer y familia….

-…Nunca lo pensé- dije mirando como la lluvia caía por la venta- Pero creo que si decidiera tener familia…no me opondría si es con el

-no lo se, no veo que tenga paciencia para ser padre

-que no sea paciente con sus estudiantes no quiere decir que no lo sea con sus hijos Ginny- mire a Herms- Se por Harry que el profesor Snape no tuvo una infancia muy…memorable, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera hijos

-….

Luego de la tarde que pase con las chicas volví a casa, estuve algo distraída y estaba segura que Severus lo noto pero no dijo nada; a la hora de acostarnos me cambie y me senté para leer a ver si me distraía.

-que sucede? – mire a mi novio/prometido

-eh?

-llevas más de media hora mirando la misma página- señaló y mire el libro suspirando mientras lo cerraba- Ocurrió algo hoy?

-yo…- lo mire dudosa, no sabia si decirle lo que me había estado ocupando la mente todo el día desde que charle con las chicas, por Merlín! Ni siquiera sabia si pensaba en eso conmigo! Noto mi duda y me tomo de la mano acariciándome

-Dime

-yo…hoy en la tarde me junte con las chicas, hablamos de cosas ya sabes me preguntaron sobre la boda y demás- me escucho atento sin interrumpir- En un momento salió un tema…quiero decir…yo…no se si debería pensarlo no se si tu lo pensaste alguna vez y…

-Liz dime

-…alguna vez pensaste en tener una…familia?- note como sus cejas se levantaban en sorpresa, decir familia ya era incluir hijos y demás en un futuro…quizá me había equivocado…- Yo… déjalo esta bien solo fue una tontería- me moví soltándome pero reaccionó rápidamente volviéndome a tomar

-creo que…asumí que bueno…- desvío la vista y me volvió a mirar- Tu eres la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida Elizabeth, con la única que formaría una familia

Sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban rápidamente en mis ojos y sonreí mientras caían, el me atrajo hacia si y me abrazo de manera cálida.

-lo siento – dije secando me el rostro- Solo que cuando me preguntaron…siempre quise una familia, hijos…no sabia que tu…

-contigo- me beso – Siempre contigo


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

POV SEVERUS

Termine de acomodar los calderos que había utilizado y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar para relajarme. Elizabeth Había ido a ver a Black por lo que no volvería hasta la tarde, tome un libro y me senté en el sillón junto con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano; luego de un rato levante la vista mirando alrededor, la casa era mucho más limpia ahora, parecía un hogar, Elizabeth se había encargado de arreglar y decorar mientras re parábamos con magia las cosas ya hecha das a perder con el tiempo.

Las paredes donde antes habían estado todos los libros sucios y acomodados muy apretados a ahora se veía como una enorme biblioteca decente, tuvimos que hacer más espacio debido a que ella también puso muchos de los libros que guardaba en cajas pero nada que no se arreglarse con un movimiento de varita. En si la casa no cambio demasiado, ella insistió en que debía mantener su esencia pero podría estar en mejor estado, por lo que nos llevó un tiempo pero lo logramos.

Era una mujer realmente obstinada y terca cuando quería, sonreí.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _-porque vuelve allí!?- la mire, trataba de hacer levitar un jarrón que volvía al mismo lugar_

 _-Permíteme- Pase la varita por este_

 _-estaba hechizado? – asenti- Debí suponerlo- dijo sonrojada, volví a lo mió – Severus…quien es ella? – camine hasta su lado y vi el gran cuadro que sostenía_

 _-Severus- hablo la mujer del retrato- Acaso no nos presentaras?_

 _-…madre_

 _-oh!- soltó Elizabeth bajito_

 _-Elizabeth ella es mi madre Eileen Prince Snape…_

 _-un gusto Sra. Snape_

 _-Elizabeth..- la miraba atenta- Tienes algún parentesco con Orión Black?_

 _-si, era mi abuelo…_

 _-…eras hija de Regulus_

 _-si- dijo sorprendida_

 _-un muchacho agradable, lastima lo que fue de él...Podrías colgarme allí querida? Mi hijo me dejo aquí pero prefiero tener más para mirar_

 _La mire unos instantes, vi como limpiaba el cuadro y se acercó hacia una pared donde estaba el cuadro donde solía estar Dumbledore y la puso allí con cuidado._

 _-gracias_

 _-de nada Sra. Snape_

 _-puedes decirme Eileen, después de todo veo que seremos familia y serás tu la que lleve ese titulo- vi sonreír al retrato de mi madre, era algo incómodo pero Elizabeth le sonrió relajada y asintió_

 _Luego de eso seguimos acomodando, mi madre se había retirado del lienzo y todo quedo en silencio._

 _-es agradable – la mire-Tu madre_

 _-…_

 _-te molesta que la halla puesto allí?- negué y se acercó a mi – Sucede algo?_

 _-no suele estar en el cuadro_

 _-oh! Bueno, quizá se aburrió de estar allí sola, no creo que sea lindo…_

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

 _-_ volví! – apareció por la puerta con unas bolsas – Lamento haber tardado más de lo que esperaba- se acercó para besarme y dejo las bolsas – Sirius quiso ir a Hogsmade y me obligó a recibir regalos de su parte, Harry nos acompaño con Ginny tambien

\- siempre tan egocéntrico -sonrió y se sentó en mis piernas besándome

-como estuvo tu día?

-bien

-terminaste la poción?- asenti- Me alegro- sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme el cuello- Sabes…Estaba pensando en algo hoy…-la mire- Pero para descubrir que es debes acompañarme…

 **-pequeño lemmon-**

Me tomo de la mano y me deje llevar, íbamos hacia la habitación, alce una ceja. Entramos y noté que las bolsas que traía fueron a parar al baño. La mire curioso y me sonrió, se giro y se adentro en el baño, me quede sentado allí en la cama esperando, quizá se había comprado ropa o algo supuse; minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y la mire sin comprender

-te gusta? – tenía puesta una capa negra y larga que cubría

-…si-rió

-no te preocupes, no es la capa lo que quería que vieras- saco la varita y me apunto de pronto note te mis ropas cambiaron, que demonios!? Tenía puesto un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata verde y plateada y encima una capa con…el escudo de Slytherin? De pronto caí en la cuenta, era un uniforme de Slytherin de Hogwarts. La mire- Se me ocurrió hoy, tenía ganas de probarlo…- se mordió el labio y puso su rostro serio- Así que alumno Snape…

Sentí como el calor y la extinción fluyeron en mi, un juego de roles…

-Usted se ha portado realmente mal

-de verdad profesora? – sonrió de lado arrogante

-por supuesto! 10 puntos menos de Slytherin por estar en el cuarto de una profesora, otros diez por mirar de forma descarada a una profesora- se acercó y noté debajo de la capa mucha piel expuesta, me re lamí- Y 10 puntos….- metí la mano dentro de esta y apreté su pierna, desabroché la capa que cayó revelando un camisón negro trasparente con encaje plateado

-10 puntos porque?- bese su estómago

-10 puntos…-la vi cerrar los ojos

-si usted me permite profesora- sonreí- Podría hacer algo para recuperarlos?

-um…adelante

Bese y mordí cada parte, todo lo que tenía a mi alcance era mió, esta mujer me volvía loco, la amaba y deseaba de mil maneras.

-Severus…- la acosté sobre la cama, me dedique a ella, quería que disfrutará, quería demostraré cuanto la deseaba, que era única y mía- Hazme tuya Severus…

######...#######

Pov Elizabeth

Me desperté algo adolorida, después de haber hecho el amor nos dedicamos a algo más salvaje y pasional, no fuimos delicados con nosotros mismos, pero el deseo había sido tanto que no importó. Me senté sobre la cama con cuidado, mire a mi lado al hermoso hombre que dormía y sonreí besando su espalda, había varios rasguños hechos por mi; se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo, me vestí sin hacer ruido y baje a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Luego de eso recorrí la casa buscando un libro para leer hasta que Severus despertará

-buen día querida

-buenos días Eileen, Albus – salude a los cuadros

-veo que tuvieron una noche entretenida – mire al cuadro de Eileen sonrojada

-yo…yo…

-no te preocupes no fue tan escandaloso – sonrió- Es normal después de todo

-lo siento -me sonrió de lado igual que Severus, escuche como había ruido en la planta de arriba y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que todo estuviera en orden con el desayuno.

-buen día- me giré sonriente y me acerque a besarle, me abrazo

-buen día amor, desayunas? – asintió sentándose en la mesa y me senté frente a él mientras comenzábamos el día, note en un momento que se me quedo mirando- Pasa algo?- estiró la mano y rozó mi hombro -Que…?

-te lastime – alce una ceja y me mire, apenas si tenia una pequeña marchita oscura

-oh! No fuiste tu, me golpee ayer contra el marco de la puerta cuando entre a casa- dije divertida y le acaricie el rostro, asintió

-lo de anoche...

-no te gusto?- alzo una ceja y negó sonriendo mientras me sentaba sobre el

-no lo esperaba – sonrió besándome- Pero me encantó

-a mi también- me sonroje mientras me apretaba un seno- Sev…

Nos vimos interrumpidos por el timbre y el gruñó, sonreí y me baje de él besándola en el proceso.

-yo abro- lo mire- Ve y cámbiate- asentí mientras subía a cambiarme. Me vestí rápidamente y baje mientras escuchaba voces, antes de entrar me detuve en la puerta.

-Más te vale que cuides de ella Snape

-sinceramente Black cada vez que abres la boca son estupideces lo que dices

-maldito…

-hola!- interrumpió a mi tío antes de que se pusieran antes pelear – Sirius que haces aquí?

-Lizy – me abrazo- Vine porque quería hacerte una consulta

-claro dime

-tu padre alguna vez te hablo sobre su testamento? – alce una ceja y negué, nos sentamos los tres en los sillones – Bueno hace poco recibí una carta, más bien iba dirigida a ti también

-sobre el testamento de mi padre?

-si, necesito que vengas a Gringots conmigo

-claro- mire a Severus- Iré con Sirius y volveré en cuanto pueda- asintió y me acerque a besarlo- Te veo mas tarde si?

-cuídate

-tu igual, te amo

Fui con Sirius a Gringots, resultó que mi padre había dejado un testamento en donde yo era la única beneficiaria.

-Wow- dije viendo las cantidades exorbitantes de dinero que había en la bóveda

-es una parte – dijo el duende – Sigue hasta el fondo- mire que todo estaba muy oscuro en el fondo

-no creí…

-es lo que le tocó de la fortuna Black- dijo Sirius- Estoy seguro que además de lo que ahorro

-…

Nos retiramos de allí y decidimos ir a tomar algo.

-mi hermano se aseguró de que tuvieras un futuro, sabía que no te dejaría varada

-yo…es demasiado – asintió -No se si deba…quiero decir…

-es tuya Liz, lo que el te dejo, puedes disponer de ese dinero de la manera que gustes

-pero tu tambien eres un Black

-si, pero yo tengo mi parte – sonrió de lado- Es lo que te corresponde

-bien…entonces déjame pagar resulta que soy asquerosamente rica – rió

-oh no! Como buen caballero pago yo

Volví a casa y busque a Severus pero no parecía estar por ningún lado.

-se fue – mire el retrato de Eileen- No hace mucho, no dijo donde

-oh…

-ven siéntate – señaló el sillón frente el cuadro y me senté- Cuando Severus era joven siempre fue muy reservado, pero siempre fue un buen niño, no tuvo muchos amigos y la gente no lo apreciaba, la gente juzga de manera muy cruel… no demostraba afecto con nadie que no fuese yo…pero sinceramente debo agradecerte

-porque?

-cuando volví a verlo el ya era adulto, luego de la muerte de aquella mujer…Lily, creo era su nombre- asenti- Severus se encerró en si mismo, había cambiado y se alejo del mundo y se escondió detrás de una máscara impenetrable

-…

-pero contigo…puedo ver a aquel Severus que tanto ame y sigo haciendo- sonrei- El se siente cómodo contigo, confía en ti y te ama, realmente lo hace

-lo sé

-se que lo sabes, se que tu también lo amas, solo es necesario verlos como se miran- sonrió- Así que gracias Elizabeth Black, gracias por devolverle ese brillo a mi hijo, por darle una oportunidad y devolverle la vida

-…- sentí un nudo en mi garganta y quería llorar

-me alegro que el este contigo

-gracias Eileen realmente aprecio ello -sonrió; seguimos hablando, sobre la boda y temas variados

-Elizabeth?

-aquí!- Severus apareció por la puerta y nos miro

-Me retiro- dijo Eileen dejando el cuadro

-como estas?- mire que traía un paquete

-bien, fui por un encargo – asenti- Como te fue en Gringots?

-bien, resulta que mi padre me dejo un testamento

-y? -le mostré un papel con la cifra que tenía, note que se quedo mirando y me lo devolvió sin decir nada

La cena transcurso con normalidad pero Severus parecía algo distraído, no dije nada, pero note que desde que le mostré el papel de la bóveda había cambiado un poco su actitud.

Los días pasaron y Severus estaba algo distanciado, lo note extraño en varias ocasiones. Supuse que era algo del trabajo, había estado investigando algo sobre una poción que no le estaba yendo del todo bien por lo que supuse que estaba algo cansado.

-Severus – me miro- Todo bien? – asintió y se retiró hacia el laboratorio. Alce las cejas confundida y me dirigí hacia el armario para sacar un paquete, le había comprado un par de cuchillas de plata y oro exclusivas para pocionista y un caldero a juego ya que uno de los suyos se había estropeado; fui hacia él laboratorio y lo vi allí parado revolviendo- Hey…- me miro – Ten, es para ti – abrió el paquete y lo dejo allí

-Acaso no puedo comprármelo yo?

-Q-que?

-crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-de que estas hablando?

-esto!- señaló irritado- Es tu forma de decirme que puedes comprar cosas que yo no?

-que demonios esta diciendo?

-claro! Ahora que eres rica puedes darte los lujos que quieras! Puedes ir buscar algo mejor!

-…tu...eres un idiota! Creí que estabas atareado con esto y quería darte algo porque el otro día se estropearon tus calderos! Estúpido! – me giré furiosa y tome mi capa – Como puedes decir eso!? Buscar algo mejor? Que demonios!?

-porque no? Eres rica! Asquerosamente rica, de seguro encontraras a alguien mejor que yo

-alguien mejor!? Acaso no eres mi prometido!? Eso no te da un indicio de que no quiero a nadie mas? Cuantas veces te lo dije, cuantas veces te demostré que te amo

-…

-…o tu…tu quieres a alguien mejor que yo?

-…

-es eso…

-yo…

-bien- me desaparecí

POV SEVERUS

Pero que idiota fui! Desde que había visto el papel de la bóveda en Gringots, me había comido la cabeza, ella era demasiado para mi, no podría ofrecerle jamás la vida que realmente merecía , no poseía el dinero…

-que hiciste hijo? -mire el retrato de mi madre

-…

-esa joven realmente te ama, como pudiste dudar de ella?

-yo…no puedo- me miro- Jamás podré ofrecerle la vida que merece, ella…es una Black, es…podría tener a alguien mejor que yo, alguien joven…

-así que es eso- bufo- Eres tan inteligente Severus, y tan tonto para muchas cosas

-…

-Más te vale que busque a esa mujer y la traigas de vuelta, quiero a mi nuera aquí!

La busque, por todos los lugares en los que podría estar pero no la encontré; volví a casa y me tire sobre el sillón con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-muchacho- mire el cuadro de Dumbledore, justo cuando no quería hablar con nadie – Que paso?

-lo arruine Albus, como siempre

-no todo está perdido hijo, si la amas , no lo está

-…la amo, de verdad lo hago

-lo sé

#####...####

Me desperté, el dolor de va cabeza por la bebida era fuerte, baje para desayunar pero no espere lo siguiente.

-tu!- una piña me dio directo en el rostro y caí- Que le hiciste a mi sobrina, Snape!?

-…-trate de incorporarme pero me tomaron de la ropa y me zarandeo- Suéltame Black!

-tu! Sabia que no la merecías, que no eras digno! Ella….

-crees que no lo sé!- grite exasperado y se callo- Acaso crees que no se que no soy suficiente para ella!? Que no le he dicho tantas veces que merece algo mejor! Alguien mas joven, alguien…que pueda darle lo que ella merece, no está vida miserable con un viejo

-…- Black me miraba serio y bufo- Realmente pensé que eras más inteligente Snape – parpadeé sorprendido- Crees que mi sobrina se fijaría en algo así? Se que estuve mal pero le he dicho tantas veces, la trate de convencer que ella merecía lo mejor y sabes cual fue su respuesta? Te ama idiota

-…

-Elizabeth…realmente te ama y si crees que ella merece algo bueno…ve a buscarla Quejicus

-…- boque un par de veces sin saber que decirle

-Más te vale que la cuides y no la lastimes de nuevo, si lo vuelves a hacer no te dejaré acercarte a ella – desapareció por la chimenea y me quedé parado allí solo

La cabeza me daba vueltas, miles de pensamientos iban de acá para allá; debía buscarla debía traerla de nuevo, sin ella…sin ella me sentía vacío y mi vida ya no sería nada. Me giré para irme cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes dejando paso a…

-y bien? – ella estaba allí con el seño fruncido, mirándome

-…

-Sirius me dijo que querías hablarme, acaso no podrías buscarme tu?

-yo…Elizabeth..

-que?

-…lo siento – note como su seño fue suavizando – Cuando me mostraste el papel del tu cuenta…ciertamente pensé que tu te merecías algo mejor, lo mereces…no esto- señale alrededor- Mereces tener una vida digna, con las cosas y lujos que mereces, no una vida así, podrías estar junto a alguien mas joven que pueda darte lo que mereces y no con...un viejo maestro de pociones

-…Severus- se acercó y me abrazo con demasiada necesidad- Si tu estas a mi lado, no necesito nada, ni lujos y muchos menos a alguien mas joven- me miro- Te amo a ti y eso no va a cambiar -no me contuve y la bese, la necesitaba y se lo demostraría.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

Pov Elizabeth

Las cosas con Severus de había arreglado, todo volvió a la normalidad; ese hombre podía ser tan exasperante necio a veces. Suspiré mientras bebía una taza de té, me dolía la cabeza, últimamente no me había sentido muy bien, no le había dicho nada a Severus puesto que no le vi importancia los primeros días pero ya hacía más de algunas semanas que estaba con dolor de cabeza, náuseas , los olores muy fuertes me mareaban y me sentía sensible a todo.

-sigues con mareos? – mire el cuadro de Eileen, ella era la única que sabía puesto que me había pasado varias veces frente a ella

-si- suspire y frote mi frente- Últimamente me siento demasiado cansada, debería tomar alguna poción que me ayude

-…ve al San Mungo – la mire- No tomes nada y ve a ver al medimago

Severus estaba en Hogwarts ese día, Minerva lo había llamado para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos por lo que estaba sola, desidia hacerle caso al cuadro mi futura suegra y me dirigí al San Mungo; me atendió un medimago que por suerte estaba libre.

-Señorita Black- saludo- Soy Bard Mosley y hoy estaré a cargo de usted, veamos en que puedo ayudarle

-hace semanas que estoy sintiéndome mal – dije y me senté en la camilla mientras el tomaba nota

-síntomas?

-mareos, dolor de cabeza, fatiga, algunos vómitos y náuseas- asintio- También me encuentro sensible a los olores fuertes, me mareo mucho con ellos y me da asco la mayoría de la comida

-ya veo - sonrió y alzó una ceja- Tengo una idea de lo que le puede estar pasando pero vamos a confirmarlo

-como?

-un simple pase de varita y veremos – se acero y puso su varita a la altura de mi estomago, alce una ceja confusa, de pronto la punta de esta iluminó de un tono verdoso- Lo sabía

\- y bien?- dije ansiosa -Es algo malo?

-malo? No, no en realidad todo lo contrario- lo mire confusa- Felicidades, esta usted embarazada

-Q-que!?

\- si, y por lo que veo esta de dos meses y medio

-P-Pero...como?- alzo una ceja- No como paso sino como…si no se nota…-mire mi panza, apenas había un pequeño bulto

\- bueno por lo general a algunas brujas no se le nota hasta un poco más adelante- señaló anotando algo- Incluso no se les nota hasta entrado los últimos meses y otras ni siquiera tienen panza

-…

-le crecerá se lo aseguro- sonrió- Esta usted en pareja?

-si…

-bien, debe comenzar a cuidarse, lo primeros meses son esenciales…

El medimago me dio varios consejos, como debería comer, cuidarme, cosas que debía hacer y las que debía evitar. Además me dijo que ya en la próxima consulta podría saber el sexo del bebé; un bebé…iba a ser mamá! Una sonrisa se escapó de mi, no podía creerlo, iba a ser mamá y Severus padre…cierto debía decírselo primero.

Llegue a casa pero no había llegado, me dirigí hacia el cuadro de Eileen quien me miro apenas entre a la sala

-y?- sentí como mi boca se estiró en una sonrisa y ella me imitó- Sabia que era eso- asenti- Cuéntale cuanto antes, mi hijo debe saberlo

-si

-felicidades pequeña

Me dirigí a la habitación y me despedí para ducharme, allí en la ducha me mire, ahora que lo notaba mis pecho estaban un poco más grandes y sensibles, el bulto en mi estomago apenas era notorio pero el saber que allí estaba mi hijo…un bebé de Severus y mió me hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho.

-Liz? – la voz de mi prometido se escuchó desde la habitación

-ya salgo!- me puse una bata rápidamente y me paré, estaba muy nerviosa, la reacción de Severus era todo para mi, salí del baño y lo vi allí parado, me sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarme, me tensé, lo noto

-que sucede?

-yo…debo decirte algo…- asintio tomando mi mano y sentándonos en la cama

-Que es?

-yo…yo…- me frotó la mano suavemente y mire hacia abajo evitando su mirada – Severus….

-Liz amor, que pasa?

-estoyembarazada!

-que?- alzo una ceja confundido ante el arrolle de mis palabras, tome aire

-estoy…embarazada

-…-boqueó un par de veces y miro mi panza- Liz tu…yo…

-que…que piensas?

-es...Liz, te amo- me abrazo y beso, solté una lagrima de felicidad- Porque lloras?

-estoy feliz – sonrió de lado negando

\- gracias Elizabeth- beso mi cabeza y sonreí contra su pecho, estaba realmente feliz

POV SEVERUS

Padre…iba a ser padre. Había notado hace algunas semanas que ella nos e sentía bien, pero no creí que fuera eso, jamás se me había cruzado por la mente; aun no podía creerlo. Me mire en el espejo de la habitación, ya era un hombre adulto, pero esto…esta oportunidad que tenía, no la desaprovecharía.

Baje las escaleras y escuche como cocinaba, sonreí de lado, ella era increíble.

-felicidades hijo – el cuadro de Albus hablo

-gracias

-estoy feliz por ti, por ambos – asentí y me dirigí a la cocina, la vi moverse, le gustaba cocinar de manera muggle, me acerque sin hacer ruido y le abrace por atrás, pego un salto

-Severus!

-que haces?

-pasta – asentí besándome el cuello y se recargo sobre mi – Comerás aquí?

-si- le ayude a servir y nos sentamos a comer

-estaba pensando…debería de informarle a los demás, a Sirius – asentí – Te amo

-yo a ti

POV ELIZABETH

Habíamos llegado a Grimmauld Place, Sirius apareció por la puerta segundos después de que salimos de la chimenea.

-Liz – me abrazo- Snape

-Black

-que hacen aquí?

-podemos hablar?- asintio y nos sentamos en los sillones

-dime

-yo…fui al San Mungo hace unos días atrás

\- que? Paso algo?

-no me venia sintiendo bien y bueno…ya se que tengo

-es malo?

-no- sonrei- Sirius, estoy embarazada

-….- lo mire atenta, mi tío estaba en shock – tu…tu y Snape…

-si- sonrei y lo vi pasarse las manos por el pelo

-es…increíble – suspiro pero sonrió- Increíble!- se acerco a abrazarme y me pare devolviéndole el abrazo, se separo de mi y miro a Severus, estiro su mano y vi como mi prometido la tomo unos segundos después – Felicidades – sonrió de lado y Severus asintio soltándolo- Un pequeño mago! -sonrió entusiasta

-o bruja

-una pequeña Lizy!- sonrei ante la cara de bobo de mi tío- Tu padre estaría feliz por ti

-gracias Sirius

Volvimos a casa luego de un rato, Severus era flexible conmigo pero no con Sirius y si estaban ambos en una sola habitación estallaría la guerra otra vez. Luego de comer y demás me dirigí a la habitación realmente agotada, me senté frente al espejo y comencé a hacerme una trenza, me pare y me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero levantando mi pijama y pase la mano suavemente sonreí mi pansa en una pequeña caricia como reconociendo a mi pequeño. Levante la vista y me tope con unos ojos oscuros que me miraban desde atrás, Severus parecia distraído mirándome.

-que?-sonrei y se acerco por detrás hasta abrazarme y besarme el cuello

-gracias Elizabeth -le sonrei por el reflejo apretando sus manos

-gracias a ti Severus

-porque?

-por amarme

######...######

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del San Mungo esperando a Severus, hoy tenia cita con el medimago y seria la primera vez que el me acompañaba. Lo vi llegar y me pare para besarlo.

-listo?- asintió justo cuando nos llamaron, entramos al consultorio

-Srita. Black- saludo amable el hombre, el medimago era mas grande que Severus debía estar en los setenta y algo

-Dr. Mosley

-solo Bard pequeña- sonrió y miro a Severus- Veo que vienes acompañada esta vez, es el futuro padre?

-si, es mi prometido Severus Snape

-Snape! Si, si he escuchado hablar a mucho de ti joven- lo mire sorprendida y mire a Severus- Albus Dumbledore siempre alababa la habilidad de su maestro de pociones de Hogwarts-sonrei divertida – Bien entonces, vamos a lo nuestro- comenzo a hacerme el chequeo de rutina, note que Severus estaba algo nervioso- Estas un poco baja de peso

-de verdad?- asintió- Que raro, prácticamente me la paso comiendo

-um…bueno trata de no comer tanta comida chatarra e incorpora cosas que te satisfagan- asenti- Bien, lo demás esta todo bien, ahora veamos el sexo del bebe – los nervios me inundaron pero Severus me tomo de la mano para tranquilizarme- Bien…miren- señalo la pantalla de la maquina muggle- Ahí esta, es un pequeño y sano varón

-un varón- comencé a llorar mientras sonreí y abrace a Severus quien me apretó a el, me sentí feliz, completa y en paz.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

POV ELIZABETH

-Un niño!- sonreí, nos habíamos juntado con las chicas

-si, estoy tan entusiasmada- ellas sonrieron- Me gustaría que tuviera los ojos de Severus

-pero no su nariz!- dijo Ginny y la mire mal – Bueno Liz es verdad

-no importa, de todas formas será hermoso

-imagínate- hablo Herms- Un pequeño mago correteando por la casa -sonrei ante la imagen en mi mente

\- como lo tomo Severus?- mire a Luna, de las tres era la mas relajada

-bien, aunque creo que no le hubiese molestado si hubiera sido una niña

-y la boda?

-bueno…aun no hemos hablado, pero creo que lo mejor será adelantarla…

-creo que si- dijo Ginny- Si se casan ahora podrás lucir el vestido que quieras antes de que tengas mas panza – asenti

Volví a casa unas horas mas tarde, Severus estaba en el laboratorio por lo que deje las bolsas de lo que comprado y me dirigí alli. Lo vi entre los calderos, tenia solo una camisa blanca arriba sin su levita, sonrei mirándolo desde el marco, debió notarlo porque levanto la vista.

-hola- salude mientras me acercaba y lo besaba- Como va todo?

-bien, tu?

-bien- mire el caldero y me acerque a oler- Reabastecedora de sangre?

-Poppy mando el pedido para cuando comiencen las clases – asenti- Falta poco

-si, he hablado con Mcgonagall- me senté en una silla- Pregunto sobre el tema de los cuartos – alzo una ceja- Le dije que compartiríamos

-bien- se giro a revolver

-quieres que te ayude?- dije tomando la lista, eran muchas; asintió- Bien comenzaré con la de los huesos

Estuvimos varias horas alli, de pronto comencé a sentirme mal, estaba por tomar uno de los frascos cuando mi visión se oscureció.

POV SEVERUS

Terminaba de embotellar una de las pociones cuando note que Elizabeth se había detenido y tan rápido como pude la ataje antes de que cayera, se había desmayado. La alce y subí hacia la primer planta.

-que sucedió?- la voz desde el cuadro de Dumbledore sonó por el cuarto, mire, ambos El y mi madre nos miraban

-se desmayó - la acomodé en el sillón

-quítale la bufanda hijo, esta transpirada, ponle un paño de agua fría de seguro esta con temperatura- dijo el cuadro de mi madre

Luego de un rato cuidándola me senté en un sillón al lado, esperaría a que despierte, me dispuse a leer un libro que Liz había dejado. Iba pasando las páginas cuando de pronto me tope con una hoja aparte, la abrí, estaba escrita con su letra.

" _Marcel_

 _Se que haz preguntado por mi, se que te preocupas pero en verdad quiero decirte que aunque tu tienes sentimientos por mi tendrás que disculparme pues no es recíproco._

 _Recuerdas que me preguntaste la última vez? Mi respuesta es si, estoy enamorada de otro hombre. Lo amo y aunque el no me quiera de la misma manera no puedo estar contigo, porque si accedo solo te lastimaría a ti y yo no podría vivir en una mentira._

 _Fuiste muy buen amigo y aprecio tu amistad, espero que esto no la afecte._

 _Lamento que deba decírtelo por medio de una carta pero no puedo verte ahora, Hogwarts es un completo caos y me he mudado de vuelta a mi casa, alli ya no había nada para mi._

 _Espero que nos veamos algun día nuevamente y pueda saludarte y saber que no te causo ninguna pena._

 _Elizabeth Black"_

-no lo volví a ver – su voz me sobresalto y la mire levantándose del sillón

-como te encuentras?

-mejor-sonrió y miro la carta en mis manos

-…

-Marcel fue un buen amigo, lo conocí cuando tenia seis, era un poco mas grande que yo- se sentó por completo- Se había enamorado de mi, pero como habrás leído yo ya estaba enamorada de otro – sonrió de lado y cerré el libro

-Liz…

-esta bien- me tendió la mano para que me acerque y me siente a su lado- No te lo conté, lo siento, pero no le vi sentido, esa carta nunca la envié porque el murió en la guerra…-le acaricie- Aunque a veces creo que fue mejor que no la haya recibido…no lo se

-esta bien – la abracé contra mi

-tengo hambre, Quieres comer?

-si, vamos

-que haces?- pregunto al llegar a la cocina y verme ir hacia la heladera

\- cocinare

-sabes cocinar?- sonrió y rió- Siempre cocino yo, no sabia que sabias hacerlo

-que no lo haga no significa que no sepa

-por supuesto

POV ELIZABETH

-Sev!-lo mire y levantó la vista del libro – He pensado algunos nombres

-dime

-me gusta Sebastián o Alan…tambien pensé en Alexander…

\- Sebastián…

-te gusta?- asintio y me acerque a el para sentarme a su lado – Fue mi primera elección-sonrei abrazándole – Sebastián Snape Black -alzo una ceja- Oh si, llevará mi apellido también

-como quieras – beso mi cabeza – Como te haz sentido?

-bien-toque mi panza- Ya parezco de 4 meses y medio, la panza me creció rápidamente

-si- me acarició igual – Te calmaron las náuseas?

-un poco, pero el medimago dijo que no debo beber mucha poción para eso, que deje que pasen de manera natural- Suspire – Pero es algo cansador

\- estuve pensando-le mire- Hogwarts empezara dentro de poco y no podrás dar clases

-hable con Mcgonagall, quedamos en que dictare clases hasta que ya no pueda seguir

-Liz…

-Liz nada, estoy embarazada no parapléjica- bufó

-bien, a lo que iba es sobre la boda

-oh!

-lo mejor será esperar a que nazca el bebe

-si, también lo pensé, quiero que mi hijo este con nosotros ese día- sonrió de lado- Sabes…últimamente me he sentido muy…sensible

-sensible?

-si- me gire a besarle el cuello y sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas demostrándole de que iba la mano.

-….-…..-

Hogwarts había comenzado hace una semana, las clases empezaron bien, los alumnos me hacían caso pero había veces que debía sentarme en la silla ya que me cansaba estar mucho parada. Ahora mismo estaba dictando una clase.

-bien, terminaremos con la poción de ayer- note que todos me escuchaban y otros lo hacían tomando apuntes- Alguien sabe cuales ingredientes nos faltan? – una mano en Ravenclaw se alzo- Si Srita. Lewiston

-3 ramas de lavanda y escamas de dragón húngaro

-bien- explique que debían hacer- Las instrucciones para los que necesiten están en el pizarrón, como ya mencione el primer día de clase y reitero, vallan copiando las formulas del pizarrón ya que hasta que lo diga no tendremos libro, si necesitan ayuda no duden en preguntarme, ahora si comiencen!

Me senté a corregir unos ensayos de cuarto año, después de un tiempo levante la vista, note que algunos tenían cara de desesperación y me levante a ayudarlos. Me paseé entre las mesas ayudando y explicando en que habían fallado.

-profesora – me acerque a un alumno de Hufflepuf- Ya termine

\- a ver – mire el caldero- Perfecto Thomas – sonrei y el chico se sonrojó asintiendo, luego de pasar por los que me faltaban me pare frente a la clase- Bueno es todo por hoy, lo hicieron muy bien - varios sonrieron, eran alumnos de segundo año, lo que mas necesitaba un alumno era incentivo así se podrían superar ellos mismos- Quiero que para la clase que viene me hagan un pergamino completo con cualidades, características, beneficios y contras de la poción para dormir sin sueños- los veía tomar nota rápidamente- Eso es todo, pueden irse – me gire para borrar el pizarrón para la próxima clase

-profesora Black

-Hay!- me gire asustada

-lo siento profesora

-no pasa nada- sonreí a la alumna- Dime

-quería saber si podría ayudarme- asentí y me explico su problema, le explique el tema- Gracias!

-de nada, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntar, si necesitas algo mas estoy en mi despacho libre a las 15hs

-si, muchas gracias profesora!- sonrei cuando se fue, si los ayudabas y los tratabas bien los niños eran un amor

-haciendo horas extra?- mire la puerta

-Severus- sonrei y se acerco besando mi frente-Una duda de última hora

-como te esta yendo?

-perfecto, los alumnos trabajan muy bien -alzo una ceja- Cuando no les gritas o intimidas de alguna manera

-claramente -lo bese

-en mis clases son todos santillos – sonrió de lado- Quizá no todos…los Slytherins son bastante ruidos a veces y ni que decir de los Gryffindors

-tienes hambre?

-muchísima -salimos rumbo al comedor- Como estuvo tu día?

-un alumno le lanzo un traga babosa a otro -bufo- Termine llevándolo tras un rastro de babosas a la enfermería

Entramos al comedor, los alumnos estaban todos sentados, algunos se giraban y otros me saludaban, a Severus le seguían teniendo miedo. Nos sentamos en la mesa de profesores y ataque la comida

-esta con hambre profesora?- mire a la directora y asenti- Como van las clases querida?

-muy bien

-y el bebe?

-perfecto, ya se mueve inquieto -sonrei y me imito – Pero los antojos- señale mi plato carne con queso y fideos- Es mas ya pienso en el postre- reí

-han pensado en un nombre?

-si, Sebastián Alan Snape Black

-Black?

-lo se, a Severus no le hizo mucha gracia, pero quisiera poder preservar mi apellido con el- asintió- Además se que a Sirius le encantará

-no lo dudo- dijo Severus a mi lado- El perro estará extasiado

-Sev-dije en forma de advertencia y el siguió comiendo- Ya lo hablamos y esta decidido-mire a Minerva y le susurré- Se hace el enojón cuando accedió al segundo de que le regañé – sonrió divertida

######...######

-Sirius, ya llegue! -me limpie el polvo de la ropa

-Liz!- apareció por la puerta- Pero mira tu panza! Esta enorme!- me pare y lo mire

-…me estas diciendo gorda?

-que? NO! No es eso, quiero decir…solo que no te vi hace un tiempo y bueno…yo…

-esta bien- suspire sentándome- Kreacher- el elfo apareció en un pop

-si ama Elizabeth?

-podrías traerme una taza de chocolate caliente y galletitas con chispas de chocolate por favor- asintio y desapareció

-…-Sirius estaba sentado mirándome cauto, el elfo apareció con lo que le pedí y se fue, tome la taza y bebí, que rico

-estoy muy sensible últimamente-suspire mirando a mi tío- Creo que he vuelto loco a Severus y a mis alumnos tambien

-es normal Liz -sonrió

-lo se pero realmente todo me afecta! El otro día le hice un berrinche a Severus porque no compro chocolate !

-eh?

-si, al parecer el lo que mas necesito -bebí- Me calma, pero después de haberle gritado me arrepentí y me largue a llorar diciendo que era una mala mujer

-hay Liz

-Severus es muy paciente conmigo, pero no quiero alejarlo de mi Sirius- comí una galleta

-ya pasará amor, falta poco para que nazca el bebe

-si…- me acaricié la enorme panza- no crees…que estoy gorda?

-para nada- se sentó a mi lado y la acaricio- Entonces? Cuál será el nombre?

-Sebastián Alan Snape Black -sonrió

-me imagino la cara de Snape

-imagínate, pero le convencí- Hablamos por un tiempo mas hasta que mire el reloj- Debo irme- me paré- Yo….

-que pasa?

-…

-Liz?

-se…se me rompió

-eh? Que cosa?- mire hacia abajo y siguio mi vista- Liz!

-va a nacer!

-vamos, debo llevarte a San Mungo

-si…no…espera si, espera! Severus! Esta en Hogwarts el…

-ya le mandare un Patronus pero vamos Liz

Llegamos al San Mungo lo mas rápido posible y apenas me vieron nos atendió el medico que me ayudaría con el parto.

-avísale a Severus!-grite entre el dolor y me llevaron a otro lugar lejos de Sirius

POV SEVERUS

Estaba terminando de almorzar cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y una luz plateada entro , un Patronus se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba yo en la mesa de profesores, era…un perro?

-Snape! Ven ahora a San Mungo! Elizabeth esta en parto!- abrí los ojos sorprendido y me levante rápidamente, mire a minerva

-ve, cuídalos!

Me aparecí en el San Mungo lo mas rápido posible, me presente en administración y me guiaron hacia donde estaba Elizabeth.

-Señor espere aquí

-Snape

-Black! Que sucedió!?

-estaba por irse de casa y se levanto y rompió fuente

-eso…faltan todavía tres semanas para la fecha- dije nervioso pasándome la mano por el rostro

-lo se…

Nos sentamos a esperar, unas horas mas tarde ya me estaba volviendo loco, nadie nos decía nada, no había noticias!

-padrino!- me gire era Draco junto a Potter y Granger – Como esta?

-no lo se, no ha…

-familiares de Elizabeth Black?

-aquí!-el medico nos miro

-quienes son?

-soy su tío

-soy su prometido

-el padre del niño?- asenti- Bien, hubo complicaciones…

-esta bien!?

-le paso algo?

-si me dejan terminar, hubo complicaciones para dilatar pero luego de eso todo fue normal- suspire aliviado- Felicidades, tiene un saludable varón

-puedo pasar?

-si, Sígame- los demás iban a entrar pero los paro- Solo el padre

Entre a la habitación y la vi alli, cansada y recostada, abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-hola- dijo bajito y me acerque

-como estas?

-cansada y algo adolorida -sonrió, era hermosa- Quieres conocerlo?- asenti y se incorporo estirando el brazo al carrito que no había visto, lo trajo a su lado y lo vi. Era el ser mas perfecto, pequeño y hermoso, lo alzo entre sus brazos- Dile hola a tu papi Sebastián

-…-estaba mudo, alli delante de mi estaban las dos personas mas preciadas

-y bien?

-es perfecto

-si-sonrió acunándolo- Tiene tu cabello- dijo acariciando el poco cabello negro y lacio de su cabecita- Espero que tenga tus ojos

-por suerte heredo tu nariz

-hubiera sido hermoso de todas formas si tenia la tuya- me miro con amor- Quieres cargarlo?

-yo….no se, podría lastimarlo

-no lo harás, ven- me acerque y lo acomodo entre mis brazos- Ves?

Era tan pequeño y frágil, le acaricie la suave piel de su mejilla y me su pequeña manita se movió tomando mi dedo. Sonreí, me sentía feliz y pleno, mire a la mujer delante mió, era tan hermosa y me había dado tanto…

-te amo- me miro y sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos

-también te amo Severus

Luego de un rato a solas dejamos que el ansioso de Black entrara, estaba eufórico.

-mi sobrino!

-Sh! Sirius!- ella lo miro divertida y el se acerco- Mira, el es Sebastián, pequeño el es tu tío Sirius Black

-que lindo es Liz- sonrió- Es obvio que heredo los genes Black, por suerte

-Sirius…

-esta bien, lo siento – sonrió- Puedo?

-claro- vi como lo tomaba con cuidado, como si temiera romperlo, por un momento me sentí nervioso de que así fuera

Luego de que todos el resto de los conocidos se enteraran de la noticia vinieron a vernos, Elizabeth estaba feliz, el verla así con nuestro hijo me daba una sensación de paz.

-por fin – dije luego de que Minerva se fuera

-Severus, mira- me acerque a verlos, el bebe dormía en sus brazos y ella lo miraba con adoración - No es perfecto?- la mire, y con esa imagen de ambos respondí

-si


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

 **Aviso: capitulo con un pequeño lemmon**

Pov Elizabeth

-tienes hambre amor?- apenas me corrí el sostén el pequeño hambriento comenzo a tomar leche – Despacio pequeño…-le acaricie la manita

-tenia hambre -dijo Severus sentándose al lado mío en la cama- Ten

-gracias- sonrei bebiendo- Hablaste con Minerva?

-si, Lupin me remplazara y a ti Slughorn

-bien- asenti regresando la mirada a nuestro bebe; yo tenia licencia por embarazo pero Severus había decidido que el se quedaría a ayudarme en casa. Podía hacerlo sola pero el había insistido – Míralo, es tan lindo

-Elizabeth

-um?

-gracias – lo mire y sonreí

-te amo Severus Snape

######...#######

Me desperté sobresaltada ante la alarma que habíamos colocado en la pieza del bebe, mire la hora 3:14 am. Me senté en la cama y suspire, hacia meses que Sebastián se levantaba a la misma hora.

-quieres que valla?- dijo Severus tocando mi espalda

-me toca a mi, esta bien- sonrei cansada y me levante hacia donde mi bebe – A ver pequeño…

Lo tome en brazos para calmarlo y comencé a alimentarlo, Sebastián tenia ya ocho meses, sonreí, el tiempo pasaba volando. Bese su cabecita cuando se durmió y lo acomode de nuevo en la cuna, coloque los hechizos y me volví a la cama. Severus estaba dormido, me acosté a su lado y dormido se giro a abrazarme, me acurruque contra el y me dormí.

Sentí como se levantaba de la cama y parpadeé despertándome.

-Buen día…-bostece y se giro a verme mientras terminaba de vestirse, se agacho y beso mi frente

-vuelve a dormir, me encargare yo- sonrei adormilada y cerré los ojos cayendo rendida ante el cansancio.

POV SEVERUS

Me dirigí a la pieza de mi hijo, entre y lo vi jugando con el sonajero. Quite el hechizo y lo alce.

-buen día- me miro, sus ojos oscuros iguales a los míos parecían contentos de verme y sonrió estirando sus manitas a mi cara

-dada! – sonreí, era pequeño pero bastante activo, físicamente había heredado mucho de mi salvo la nariz que por suerte era la misma respingada y pequeña que la de Liz. Le cambie el pañal y le vestí, el estaba distraído mirándome – A prr!

-si, ven -lo alce y me lo lleve conmigo a la cocina- Tu madre esta cansada, la dejaremos dormir hasta que termine el desayuno- dije sentándolo en la silla para bebes, esta tenia un hechizo que evitaba que se cayera, Sebastián rió babeándose un poco, le limpie y le di una mamadera. Últimamente estaba muy activo y tocaba y agarraba todo a su alcance; además buscaba constantemente a Elizabeth y cuando no la veía por mucho tiempo la llamaba en balbuceos o pequeños pucheros con llantos. Según Molly Weasley era la etapa de " angustia por separación", que demonios era eso?

-Papa!-me gire sorprendido ante el gritillo y golpeteo

-Q-que?

-Papa!-sonrió mientras golpeaba feliz con las manos la mesita; estaba shockeado, si sabia que decía mamá, era un bebe muy inteligente pero nunca me había llamado así- Papa!

-no puedo creerlo- me gire ante la vos de Elizabeth, tenia los ojos llorosos- Severus! Dijo papa! Te dijo papa!- sonrió acercándose al bebe y alzándolo- Hola mi amor

-Mama! Papa!

-si mi amor, el es tu papi- se acerco a mi que aun seguía estático- Dile algo Sev

-hola…

-Papa!- estiro sus bracitos en dirección hacia mi y lo tome, sonrió divertido mientras me agarraba la cara

-si, soy tu papá – se rió y se apoyo contra mi hombro agarrando mi pelo

-muy lindos- sonrió y me beso- Siéntate con el mientras pongo la mesa

Acomode al niño en mis brazos mientras este me miraba jugando con mi pelo, era sorprendente cuanto había cambiado mi vida.

-a prr!

-hay- le solté la mano cuando me tiro del pelo- No hagas eso Sebastián

\- a ver- Elizabeth se acerco con un plato con yogur y cereales- Di ah!- comenzo a alimentarlo mientras agarre una taza de café- Muy bien pequeño- sonrió- Sev, compraste pañales?

-si

-gracias – le limpio la cara- Hable con Minerva, dijo que cuando quieras volver puedes ir

-me hechas?

-claro que no!-sonrei

-por ahora no-Asintio y se acerco a besarme

-me iré a cambiar, puedes seguir tu?

-ve

POV ELIZABETH

Me puse un vestido simple color azul, era cerrado arriba todo con encaje y sin mangas, luego terminaba en una falda simple hasta antes de mis rodillas, unos tacones bajos a juego y mi capa. Me arregle el pelo en una cola de lado y maquille levemente las pequeñas ojeras, sonrei contenta con mi aspecto y baje tomando por ultimo el bolso con las cosas del bebe.

-listo- dije entrando en la cocina, Severus tenia a Sebastián a upa y lo estaba haciendo eructar, sonrei y me acerque- Iré a visitar a Sirius, estaremos de vuelta en la tarde- lo bese tomando a mi pequeño

-bien, cuídense

-claro, nos vemos amor – me metí en la chimenea- Grimmauld Place 12-las llamas nos rodearon y salimos en una sala familiar- Sirius! Llegamos!

-donde esta mi sobrino!-sonrei mostrándole y se acerco a nosotros feliz-Hola Sebastián!

-prr!-mi hijo sonrió contento mientras alzaba a mi bebe

-pero que guapo estas! Típico de la sangre Black- sonrei y deje las cosas- Serás todo un rompe corazones en Hogwarts

-no lo alteres mucho- dije- Después será difícil dormirlo

-como haz estado?- beso mi mejilla y se sentó con el pequeño en brazos aun

-bien, algo cansada- suspire- Sebastián tiene la manía de despertar a la madrugada todos los días a la misma hora

-Snape no te ayuda?

-claro que si! Nos turnamos, últimamente casi ni tenemos tiempo solos- sonrei- Estoy feliz, pero cansada

-porque no me lo dejas hoy?

-Que? Claro que no

-vamos Liz, pasará tiempo con su tío y además Ginny y Harry vendrán

-yo….no se Sirius es muy pequeño…y si me extraña? Y llora?

-si pasa algo te llamo, no te preocupes

-…yo…debo preguntarle a Severus, no se

-vamos, déjalo con tío Sirius- sonrió- Juro que no le pasara nada

-….bueno, pero me llamas si me necesitas por cualquier cosa!

-claro- sonrió mirando a mi hijo- Quien te cuidara hoy? Si, tío Sirius, nos divertiremos peque

-iremos a cenar, le diré a Severus

-ve no mas

Me metí en la chimenea y llegue a casa

-Sev?

-paso algo?

-no- sonrei- Que opinas de tener un rato solo nosotros?- alzo una ceja- Sirius dijo que si queríamos se encargaría de Sebastián hoy, irán Ginny y Harry

-….estas segura?

-un poco nerviosa- suspire- Nunca lo he dejado solo

-esta bien, tiene todo?

-le llevare un par de cosas y vuelvo- asintio, junte todo el equipo que creí que podía necesitar

-no es mucho?

-mujer prevenida vale por dos – sonrei y me aparecí en Grimmauld

-y eso?-dijo Sirius mirando la gran mochila

-por las dudas- le explique los horarios y deje indicaciones por si las dudas- Entendiste?

-si Liz, eres toda una madre pequeña

-y no olvides, sea lo que sea me buscas entendido?

-a la orden mi capitan!

-pórtate bien con tu tío amor- bese a mi pequeño- Nos vemos

-diviértete!

Volví a casa, me sentía algo solitaria son mi pequeño.

-estará bien- dijo Severus abrazándome por detrás

-tu crees?

-si, si le llega a pasar algo me meterán a Azkaban por lo que le hare a Black

-te parece ir a cenar afuera?- asintio- Me iré a arreglar

Subí a la habitación y me metí a la ducha, esta noche seria de Severus y mía, tome la ropa interior mas sexy que tenia y me la puse. Elegí un vestido negro al cuerpo con escote corazón y me arregle, al terminar me puse los tacones negros y me mire al espejo. Luego del embarazo mi cuerpo se vio bastante favorecido, mis curvas estaban mas marcadas y mis pechos mas grandes, me veía espectacular.

Severus estaba abajo esperándome, lo mire y levanto la vista comiéndome con los ojos. Se acerco y tomo mi mano para besarla.

-perfecta -sonrei- Lista?

-si, vamos

El restaurante era perfecto, elegante y privado, la comida estuvo deliciosa y la charla espectacular. Salimos de alli y caminamos por un parque cercano, me tomo de la mano y me acerco para besarme.

-te amo

-yo a ti – sonrió entre el beso y sentí como nos aparecimos, estábamos en nuestra habitación- Te deseo

- **pequeño lemmon-**

-soy toda tuya Severus

Caímos a la cama entre besos y caricias, si bien habíamos intimado eso había pasado ya hace un mes y la urgencia de estar juntos nos llenaba.

-eres preciosa…-beso mi cuello bajando el cierre lentamente hasta sacarme el vestido- Esto es para mi?

-todo- sonrió de esa forma que me volvía loca y lo bese con urgencia agarrando su pelo- Te necesito

-tranquila…- me acaricio, beso y desnudo, no hubo parte que no tocara – Mira esto- agarro mi pecho- Están mas grandes- reí divertida- Al igual que esto- apretó mis glúteos y pegue un respingón

-beneficios post parto

-ya lo creo-gruño, estaba igual de desnudo que yo; le bese y acaricie lo voltee quedando sobre el y recorrí su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro- Liz!- lo bese y lamí, lo metí en mi boca y cuando note que no daba mas me separo- Ven aquí – se puso sobre mi y entro de una, cerré los ojos extasiada-Liz…

-sigue mi amor – comenzo lento y tortuoso- Mas Severus

-mas?

-si por favor! Te necesito!

-por Merlín , Elizabeth me vuelves loco- gruño y embistió con fuerza y rapidez mientras yo gemía extasiada

-Sev! SEVERUS!

-Elizabeth!

-te amo…

######...######

Me removí cómodamente, estaba apoyada en algo suave y cálido, abrí los ojos y mire, Severus estaba dormido debajo de mi, aun seguíamos desnudos. Sonrei acomodándome sobre el y lo mire, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, su pelo estaba desparramado en la almohada y respiraba relajado; bese con suavidad y acaricie sus pecho.

-buen día- lo mire

-te desperté?

-no- beso mi frente y me miro

-la pase increíble anoche-sonrió de lado- Hace cuanto que no estábamos así?

-un tiempo- acaricio mi espalda- Ya lo extrañaba- acaricio mi espalda- Que hora es?

-um…-mire el reloj- Casi las diez, te parece desayunar y luego buscamos a Sebastián?

-si

Me levante de la cama poniéndome solamente una bata color bordo, me agache para besarlo y salí rumbo a la cocina. Preparé café, unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y panques, estaba terminando de poner la mesa guando Severus apareció por la puerta.

-ya termino- dije volteando para agarrar la miel, sorpresivamente sus brazos me rodearon desde atrás y se pego a mi haciéndome notar su erección a través de la ropa- Sev…

-…-beso mi cuello, lamio y mordisqueo mientras yo me apretaba a el y me movía como gata en celo. Gruño bajito y me giro alzándome y poniéndose sobre la mesada mientras mi bata se abría - Eres perfecta-me miraba con esos ojos oscuros tan penetrantes y me sonroje, lo notó y sonrió de lado, sabia que era muy débil con el y se aprovechaba de eso. De pronto vi como se inclino besando mis pechos y continuó bajando

-Que…Ah!- su mano y su lengua hacían maravillas, me sonroje furiosamente mientras gozaba- Severus…Severus no aguanto…

-dime lo que quieres

-y-yo..

-que cosa Elizabeth?-sonrei

-lo quiero a usted Profesor – el paro y me miro, parecia que el solo decir esa palabra en medio de esto una chispa se prendió en sus ojos

-con que a mi Srita Black, y dígame exactamente que quiere de mi?-susurro en mi oído sensualmente

-quiero que me folle profesor

-su lenguaje- advirtió apretando mis muslos

-lo lamento- sonrei y lo tome del rostro para que me mirara- Hazme el amor…

Unas horas mas tarde de habernos duchado y cambiado fuimos a Grimmauld a buscar a nuestro pequeño. Nos aparecimos y busque con la mirada a mi tío, no vi a nadie hasta que escuche risas desde el comedor.

-estoy seguro de que pertenecerá al equipo de Quiddich – dijo Ginny

-espero que sea de Gryffindor

-ni lo sueñes Black- aparecimos por la puerta y mire a mi bebe en brazos de Ginny, apenas me vio estiro sus manos hacia mi

-Mama!- sonrei feliz y lo alce

-mi vida- sonrei besándolo y Severus se acerco a nosotros- Espero que la hayas pasado bien, mami te extraño un monton- dije acariciándole la nariz, este sonrei feliz- Como se porto?

-perfecto- respondió Sirius – El peque es todo un señorito

-me alegro

-la pasaron bien?- mire a Ginny y sonrei algo ruborizada, ella sonrió divertida

-calla no quiero escuchar nada- dijo Sirius con cara de asco

Después de almorzar alli, una charla con los chicos y algunas riñas de mi tío con Severus, volvimos a casa. Mire la hora

-Draco dijo que vendria a la tarde – dije cambiándole el pañal a Sebastián

-bueno, iré a terminar con las pociones para Poppy

-te avisare cuando llegue- asintio yéndose – Ven Sebastián prepararemos una rica torta de chocolate con frutillas y crema , la favorita de tu tío Draco- tome a mi hijo y bajamos a la cocina, lo senté en su silla mágica y le deje un yogur para que comiera mientras yo le cantaba y el sonrei divertido; Sebastián era un bebe muy alegre, casi nunca hacia berrinches y era bastante calmado- Vengan a cantar al compas tan feliz que tiene mi canción! Vocecitas llenas de ilusión…-le sonrei cantando era de una película que habíamos visto con el, gire bailando mientras el movía las manitas-

Que alegría da  
Tararear un poquito  
De tra-la-la-la  
Si la aspiradora llena está  
Ríe el corazón  
Cantando esta canción  
mmm-mmm  
Cantando esta canción

Oh, espero desde aquí  
Que Edward venga a mí  
Y yo suspiro  
Sí, y mientras sigo aquí  
La vida para mí tal vez  
Dé un nuevo giro  
¡Hey, secando!

Tanto lograrás  
Mucho más  
Al compás feliz de la canción  
Con la sucia espuma del jabón  
Las tareas inmundas son  
Nuestras hazañas  
Mis insectos y alimañas  
Serviciales todos son  
Por el detergente cantando van  
Y apestosa ropa que lavarán  
Que emoción  
Tararear también es otra opción  
¡Y llegamos al final de la canción!

-No se quien sea ese tal Edward, pero lo estas engañando a Snape?- me gire sobresaltada, Draco me miraba divertido

-Draco!- corrí a abrazar a mi amigo- Es una película que vi con Sebastián, le gustan las canciones

-ya veo- dijo y se giro a mi pequeño- Como anda el segundo mas guapo?

-el segundo?

-si, yo soy el primero- sonrió

-No lo alces así! Va a….

-Iuuu! NO!

-…vomitar- dije mirando como el traje caro de mi amigo estaba cubierto por una sustancia blancuzca

-que paso?- Severus entro y nos miro alzando una ceja y tomo a Sebastián

-te lo advertí Draco, acabo de darle un yogur

-iu! Huele horrible!- se saco el saco

-déjame, te lo lavo porque si lo limpio con magia quedara el olor

POV DRACO

-como van las cosas padrino?- dije mirándolo mientras Elizabeth desaparecía tras la puerta

-bien, como vas con tus padres?

- **siempre tan comunicador-** pensé sonriendo- Bueno…mi madre acepto a Herms, a su manera, Lucius por otro lado…no me habla – asintió- No importa de todas formas, como va tu vida de padre? Es divertido cambiar pañales y que te vomiten?- alzo una ceja

-no ando lanzando por el aire a mi hijo después de comer – sonrió ladino- Pero…si todo va bien

-me alegro- mire a enano- Ya hizo magia?

-si

-serás un mago muy poderoso y guapo enano- dije revolviéndole el pelo oscuro- Y apuesto a que serás de Slytherin

-seguro- dijo Liz entrando- Sirius tiene la esperanza de que sea Gryffindor

-que siga soñando-dijo Snape

-el será de la casa que sea- se acerco al bebe y le agarro los cachetes besándolo- Mami siempre estará orgullosa y feliz de el, papi tambien verdad Severus?

-…

-Severus- reí mientras mi padrino se hacia el que no los escucho y ella le regañaba.

Era la estampa de la familia perfecta, sonrei contento por ellos. Mi padrino había sido mas padre de lo que fue Lucius y lo quería mucho y Lizy era la hermana que nunca tuve, juntos y con ahora el bebe se veían perfectos; sentí una pequeña sensación de envidia, sana envidia, yo quería eso algun día y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría con Hermione.

Estuve unas horas mas hasta que mire el reloj

-debo irme- dije levantándome del sillón

-ya?- interrogó Liz

-si, iré a buscar a Hermione…es…nuestro aniversario…

-enserio!?- asenti- Le compraste algo?

-yo….bueno…- me pase las manos por el cabello y metí la mano en el bolsillo buscando algo y se los mostré

-Hay!- Snape me miro perplejo y Elizabeth se acerco a abrazarme- No puedo creerlo! Es tan lindo! – dijo tomando el anillo

-lo compre hoy antes de venir

-iras así?-me mire- Claro que no! Ven – mire a mi padrino quien sonrió de lado con Sebastián en brazos y me deje arrastrar escaleras arriba por mi amiga- A ver…- me sentó en la cama y me miro- Te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños pero bueno, servirá mas hoy -la mire interrogante, mientras tanto Snape apareció por la puerta- Lo acostaste?- el asintió

-que haces?- dije mientras ella rebuscaba en el armario, se giro con una caja en brazos

-Ten – sonrió y se acerco a Snape

Lo abrí, era un conjunto de traje negro, la corbata era de un borgoña y tenia una camisa blanca.

-es mas muggle -dijo- Estoy segura de que a Herms encantara

-...gracias- la abracé y mire a mi padrino quien sonrió de lado

-Ve, báñate y cámbiate o llegaras tarde! Ya quiero ver la cara de mi futura cuñada!

POV ELIZABETH

-mandona – mire a Severus y alce una ceja

-solo quiero que todo le vaya bien- se acerco y beso mi frente mientras me abrazaba

-lo se

Escuchamos la puerta minutos mas tarde y miramos.

-que guapo!

-me ayudas con la corbata?- me acerque y comencé a atársela, sonreí internamente

-listo, todo saldrá bien Draco

-eso espero- suspiro

\- lo hará, ahora ve, diviértanse, pásenla lindo y luego llévala a la cama- le guiñe un ojo y rió mas calmado- Cuéntame como te fue luego, pero no quiero detalles de las cochinadas que le hagas a mi amiga

-claro- me abrazo- Gracias, a ambos -dijo mirando a Severus

-Suerte!

Dos días mas tarde aparecieron los dos, los mire y Herms me mostró la mano ruborizada.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

POV ELIZABETH

-no me gusta-dije al sexto vestido

Estábamos en una tienda muggle buscando mi vestido de novia, habíamos buscado en el mundo mágico pero ninguno me convenció, eran muy…comunes.

-algun corte especial?- mire a la vendedora que sonreía algo desesperada

-seguiré mirando – asintió retirándose

-sabes…hay una tienda no muy lejos – mire a Herms – Podríamos ir

-bueno

Llegamos a la dichosa tienda y entramos, era muy elegante y sofisticada, tenia un aire aristócrata. Una mujer castaña con un traje elegante se acerco sonriendo.

-bonjur, en que puedo servirles?

-estoy buscando mi vestido, el problema es que la verdad no tengo idea de que

-no se preocupe, estoy segura que aquí lo encontraremos

Estuvimos creo que mas de dos horas y comencé a frustrarme.

-Liz!- me acerque a Luna y mire

-es…es hermoso

El vestido era al cuerpo pero no recontra ajustado, si no se moldeaba normal sin parecer suelto; el pecho tenia un corte semi corazón y era blanco y todo de encaje hasta la cadera y luego se hacia como un tul con pequeños encajes con cristales bien colocados, al final de la falda que tenia la amplitud correcta tenia todo el borde bordado de encaje de una manera excepcional, tenia unos pequeños tirantes pero eran como hojas pequeñas y se ponían al borde de los hombros.

-pruébatelo- dijo Ginny

Salí minutos mas tarde y me posicione enfrente al espejo, no tenia palabras pero mis ojos comenzaron a arder y solté una cuantas lagrimas.

-es este

Luego de comprar todo lo necesario, elegimos los vestidos de damas eran azules con hilos plateados, muy hermosos.

Horas mas tarde volví a casa pero sonrei ante la estampa, me pequeño de ahora 1 año y medio y Severus, ambos dormidos en el sillón. Sebastián estaba sobre el pecho de mi futuro marido.

-hola- Severus se despertó y me miro adormilado-Recien llegaste?

-si- me acerque a besarlo y alce con cuidado a mi pequeño

-Como te fue?

-bien, llevo tiempo pero lo conseguí

######...######

Hoy era la boda, estaba realmente nerviosa, las chicas estaban ayudándome a maquillarme y terminar de arreglarme.

-estas nerviosa?- mire a Herms asintiendo, ella era mi madrina y Draco el padrino de Severus, reí ante el recuerdo

 _-Flash Back-_

 _-vamos Sev- me miro y suspiro, nos aparecimos en la casa de Draco donde tambien estaría Hermione- Ya llegamos!_

 _-Liz!- mi amiga se acerco – Profesor Snape_

 _-ya no soy su profesor Granger_

 _-si lo lamento, es la costumbre- reímos ambas- Entonces…_

 _-Severus-dije divertida y ambos me miraron-Que o a caso quieres que te digan Snape cada vez que nos vemos?- dije mirando a mi futuro marido_

 _-como quieran_

 _-llegaron!-Draco nos saludo y nos sentamos en los sillones a hablar_

 _-bueno- mire a Severus y asintio- La verdad es que si vinimos por algo en especial_

 _-que cosa? Paso algo con n Sebastián?-dijo Herms preocupada_

 _-no, solo…queríamos pedirle algo_

 _-anda Liz no te hagas la misteriosa-rio Draco_

 _-queremos que sean los padrinos de la boda_

 _-…-ambos abrieron la boca_

 _-y bien?_

 _-padrinos?_

 _-si, Herms eres mi mejor amiga de todas y me gustaría que fueras mi madrina_

 _-claro!-nos abrazamos y mire a Draco quien miraba a Severus y sonreía_

 _-por supuesto_

 _Al día siguiente me dirigí a Grimmauld Place, aun me faltaba alguien._

 _-tío! Eh?- mire al gran perro negro dormido en el sillón- Canuto!- segundos mas tarde se transformo otra vez- Y eso?_

 _-um…me dormí?_

 _-si, que hacías transformado?_

 _-estaba cazando un gato-Alce una ceja- Que haces aquí?_

 _-que saludo- me senté-Gracias Kreacher_

 _-de nada ama Black_

 _-vine …-mire a mi tío- Bueno…yo…quería pedirte…-comencé a hablar cada vez mas bajito- Simacompañariasalaltar_

 _-que?-me miro confundido_

 _-yo…quería saber si tu…podrías…entregarme a Severus- me miro sorprendido y boqueo un par de veces pero no dijo nada- Mi padre…estoy segura de que le hubiese gustado también.._

 _-Liz- me abrazo de forma repentina-Claro que te entregare, nada me haría mas feliz_

 _-Sirius…gracias_

 _##########Fin del Flash Back#########_

-Lista?- tocaron la puerta

-Liz?- Sirius me miro, estaba vestido con una túnica elegante- Por Merlín-sonrió y me abrazo- Preciosa

-gracias

-estas lista? – respire nerviosa y asenti- Vamos

Las damas se fueron y nos dejaron solos en la entrada del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, quisimos algo simple pero elegante y sofisticado, habíamos invitado a varias personas y familiares, bastantes en resumen. Escuche el ruido desde afuera y me moví inquieta con el ramo en las manos

-tranquila- mire a mi tío- Todo saldrá bien – la música comenzo a sonar, era hora, comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta

-Sirius- me miro- No me dejes caer

-nunca

La puerta se abrió, un pasillo cubierto por una alfombra verde estaba delante de mi, a los costados en sillas blancas y decoradas con flores estaban los invitados; comencé a caminar, la gente me sonreía, mire hacia delante y me encontré con sus ojos. Severus estaba parado en el medio del altar junto al ministro y al lado suyo Draco, traia una túnica de gala, muy típica en magos para casamiento, de color negro, le sonrei y me imito. Llegamos hasta el .

-Cuídala Snape- dijo Sirius entregándome y le sonrei para luego girarme a mi futuro marido

El ministro comenzo a hablar, no le escuche mucho, solo tenía ojos para el hombre a mi lado

-y usted señorita Black, acepta a Severus Snape como su legítimo esposo?

-acepto- sonrei a mi ahora marido

-por el poder que se me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a du esposa

Severus se inclino y me beso, suave y dulcemente trasmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía.

-les presento al Sr. Y la Sra. Snape

Los aplausos resonaron y sentí como mi ahora esposo me abrazaba por la cintura y se inclinaba hasta mi oído.

-te amo

Lo mire sonriendo y lo bese abrazándolo con fuerza para no dejarlo jamás.


	18. Chapter 18

Epílogo

POV SEVERUS

-papa- baje el profeta y mire los oscuros ojos de mi hijo, Sebastián tenia casi nueve años pero era un niño de por demás inteligente y capaz.

-que sucede?

-y mama?

-tu madre esta en lo de tu tío Black – dije tomándole en brazos- Volverá pronto, te parece mientras tanto hacer la cena?

-si!- se paró delante de mi tirando de mi túnica- Vamos! Que haremos?

-que quieres hacer?

-um…pasta! Con tuco!

-bien

Comenzamos a cocinar, yo lo ayudaba a cortar y poner las cosas, el miraba atento y rememoraba cuando aprendía algo que no sabia. Sebastián era un niño tranquilo, sus estallidos de magia ocurrirán de manera poco frecuente a comparación de antes y le gustaba aprender, eso heredado de ambos.

-papi…

-dime

-tu y mama…ya no me quieren?

-que?-parpadee sorprendido

-los escuche el otro día…dijeron que querían otro hijo…

-…-suspire sonriendo- Claro que te amamos Sebastián

-entonces?

-mama y yo…bueno-tosí- No te gustaría que la familia fuese mas grande?

-mas grande?

-te gustaría un hermanito?

-un hermano?- lo mire pensativo, sus expresiones faciales cambiaban ante cada pensamiento, era bastante demostrativo en ello al igual que Elizabeth- Bueno…yo…no se…

-no decimos de tenerlo ahora, pero en un futuro quizá

-…creo que…esta bien -asenti- Si, un hermanito seria lindo…podría jugar con el?

-claro

-entonces si, quiero que mama y tu compren un hermano- lo mire divertido

-no se compran hijo- le revolví el pelo

-entonces como va a venir?

-eso…te lo explicare cuando crezcas

-llegue!- Elizabeth apareció por la puerta sonriente

-mami!

-hola pequeño-sonrió besándole- Hola amor- se acerco y me beso con Sebastián a upa

-como te fue?

-bien, ustedes?

-bien

-mami, mami! A que no sabes que le pedí a papa

-que cosa mi vida?

-un hermanito!

-q-que?

-si! Pero me dijo que no se compraban, pero que me explicaría como harían tu y el para traerlo a casa

-…

-hijo ve a bañarte, Winny- apareció una elfina- Ayúdalo

-si amo Severus

Luego de que se fueron mire a mi esposa e iba a hablar cuando se largo a reír, alce una ceja

-con que compraremos un bebe- me abrazo- Sr. Snape, que inteligente

-si claro

-y que es eso de que le vas a explicar?

-le dije, cuando crezca

-bien-me beso- Aun es mi bebe -sonreí aprisionándola contra la mesa

-deberíamos comenzar a practicar…

-um….si

######...#####

POV ELIZABETH

Los años pasaban volando, estábamos en el callejón Diagon haciendo las compras para el inicio de clases de Sebastián. Mire a mi ahora no tan pequeño niño de once años y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, creció tan rápido! Aun recordaba cuando lo paseábamos para dormirlo o cuando le daba su mamaderita.

-madre?

-disculpa cielo, que sucede?-me miro unos segundos con esos hermosos ojos oscuros iguales a los de Severus y hablo

-tenemos que comprar los libros- dijo con el pergamino en mano

-claro, vamos a Flourish y Blotts

Nos dirigimos a la tienda y entramos.

-Liz!

-Herms! Como estas? Vienes con Scorpius?

Hermione ahora Hermione Malfoy,había quedado embarazada unos meses después, Scorpius Malfoy era meses mas chico que Sebastián pero compartirían el primer año escolar en Hogwarts.

-bien y tu? Si, esta por alli- señalo el pequeño rubio igual a mi amigo salvo en los ojos, estos eran avellana como los de Herms

-Sebastián amor, si quieres puedes ir -asintio y se fue junto a su amigo

-estoy contenta de que se lleven tan bien-dijo Hermione y asenti

-chicas!

-Ginny! -gritamos las dos, Ginny Potter venia acompañada de el pequeño James Sirius Potter y una enorme panza de embarazada con Albus Severus Potter dentro.

- _Flash Back-_

 _-enserio!?- Ginny asintió_

 _-es otro niño_

 _-no puedo creer Gin, luego de James creí que esperarías un poco mas_

 _-si yo tambien pero sorpresa-acaricio su pancita_

 _-tienen un nombre planeado?_

 _-si, Albus_

 _-es perfecto-concordó Herms_

 _-Severus…-alce una ceja- Albus Severus Potter_

 _-…_

 _Boque un par de veces y sonrei divertida imaginando la cara de mi marido ante la noticia._

 _Cuando llegue a casa lo encontré sentado en el sillón con una taza de café_

 _-amor, a que no sabes las nuevas- me miro dejando el libro a un lado- El bebe de Ginny será un niño! Hasta ya tienen el nombre_

 _-cual será esta vez?_

 _-Albus_

 _-Albus?- asenti- Era de esperarse de Potter_

 _-aun no termino, Albus Severus Potter_

 _-…que!?_

 _-aja como ves, el hijo de Harry llevará tu nombre también-me dirigí riendo a la cocina dejándolo en estado de shock_

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

-que haces aquí?

-paseaba con James y Albus cuando las vi por la vidriera, haciendo las ultimas compras para el inicio de clases?

-señora Potter- saludo mi niño tan educado como siempre

-Sebastián! Que grande estas!- lo abrazo y este se sonrojó un poco- Y mírate Scorpius tu tambien

-que mas falta? -mire la lista

-lo ultimo pero mas importante y se que en Ollivanders los encontraremos

Ginny se despido de nosotras rumbo a Madame Malkin y Herms tenia que comprar todavía una lechuza por lo que ella iría después.

-Buenas?

\- Srita. Black! Si, recuerdo su varita- mire divertida al señor- Muy rara pero muy poderosa, madera de Acebo 29cm poco flexible y con núcleo de pluma de fénix…si, muy rara y letal combinación

-muy bien Ollivander-sonrei- Aun no se como de acuerda de todas

-cada varita es especial y cada una elige al mago-la puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la campana- Sr. Snape, tambien recuerdo la suya, madera de pino negro 30 cm rígida y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón -Severus saludo con la cabeza y se acerco a nosotros- Bien veamos ahora, como te llamas muchacho?

-Sebastián Alan Snape

-bien…veamos- desapareció entre los estantes, note como mi hijo estaba algo nervioso y pase una mano por su hombro

-esta bien amor, el señor Ollivander encontrará tu varita

-…y si no?

-no te preocupes, jamás falla

-veamos- apareció con una caja larga y de ella saco una varita marrón

-…

-vamos, agítala -mi niño con cuidado la movió haciendo que los papeles estallaran- No, esa no

Estuvimos así unos minutos, ya habían probado con tres varitas mas y nada; mi hijo estaba triste y me ponía mal verlo así, mire a Severus y este me devolvió la mirada.

-quizá…-Ollivander apareció con una caja blanca, la abrió y dentro había una varita oscura pero tenia un hermoso mango dorado- Ten -miramos atentos cuando mi hijo la tomo y sonreí- Es esa…muy curioso

-que sucede?

-madera de Acacia rígida 30 cm con núcleo de pelo de cola de Thestral, sin duda una varita por demás rara pero si muy poderosa, sabes que varita tenia ese núcleo?-pregunto mirando a mi hijo

-la varita de sauco señor

-si…una de las tres reliquias de la muerte-mire a mi marido- Tiene en su mano una varita por demás poderosa Sr. Snape, el núcleo de Thestral es uno de los mas poderosos y difícil de controlar pero la varita con madera de acacia rara y tambien poderosa elige solo a uno y nada mas que a un dueño, muy selectiva y temperamental a la hora de buscar un mago , pero una vez tuya te será fiel por toda su existencia

-gracias Ollivander-sonrei, le pague y salimos, aun estaba algo…afectada, mire a mi hijo parecia realmente feliz – Y bien?

-creí que no la encontraría

-tonterías -dijo Severus- Úsala con conciencia

-si padre

Pasamos por Madame Malkin para comprar unas túnicas por si las dudas y volvimos a casa. Prepare la cena rápidamente y nos sentamos a comer.

-tienes todo para mañana?

-si mama

-bien-me acerqué a abrazarlo- Ve a ducharte- se fue – Voy a extrañarlo

-lo vas a ver en los pasillos- dijo Severus

Luego de que Sebastián creció un poco mas había vuelto a dar clases de pociones a Hogwarts

-lo se pero no tanto como quisiera- dije frustrada- El estará en clases y nosotros también -suspire y me abrazaron por detrás -Creció muy rápido Sev

-lo sé- susurro enterrando el rostro en mi hombro

-recuerdas cuando le cantaba las canciones de las películas muggle…-me giro y me miro atento- Lo lamento estoy muy sensible últimamente

-Liz…tu..

-que pasa?

-Cuando fue…bueno…tu periodo?

-mi período? Creo que…-trate de recordarlo, cuando fue?- Que tiene que ver con….oh!

-si, oh

-tu crees?

-puede ser, recuerdo que los primeros meses estabas igual -sonrió de lado

-sacare un turno en San Mungo

######...#####

POV SEBASTIÁN

Mire el anden 9 ¾ , estaba lleno de alumnos por todos lados, mire a mis padres ambos vestían túnicas que los destacaban como profesores. Mi madre era saludada por muchos alumnos, por otro lado mi padre los evitaba a toda costa y estaba cerca de ella ahora con la reciente noticia del embarazo.

-Sebastián-me gire encontrándome con Scorpius

-Scorpius

-ansioso?- me alce de hombros- Tan platicando como siempre

-y tu tan exasperante- sonrei

-no es extraño que tus padres sean tus maestros?

-un poco

-de todas formas creo que serán geniales, hable con Ted, dijo que tu madre es muy buena en clase pero que no la hagamos enojar

-créeme, no querrías ver a mi madre enojada y menos a mi padre

-eso….ya escuche rumores del "murciélago de las mazmorras"

-que?

-así lo llaman los alumnos-sonrei divertido- El terror de los Gryffindor

-hablando de eso…en que casa piensas que quedaremos

-no lo se, se que a mi padre le gustaría que quedara en Slytherin, mi madre por otro lado es de Gryffindor

-los míos son de Slytherin ambos, pero mi madre dice que no importa donde quede estará orgullosa, aunque como tu, se que mi padre desea que quede en su casa

El tren hizo sonar el claxon avisando que ya era hora de partir, Scorpius se acerco a despedirse de sus padres.

-listo?- mire a mi papa y asenti- Vamos

Cuando subimos ambos se despidieron de mi y fueron a hacer las rondas en el tren, me quede en el vagón y Scorpius aparición junto a Ted Lupin minutos mas tarde.

-quisiera quedar en el equipo de Quiddich, tu?

-no- respondí- No estoy muy interesado en eso -la puerta se abrió

-hola!-una muchacha pelirroja apareció – Soy Claire Weasley

-Sebastián Snape

-hola Claire-saludo Ted a la chica, al parecer se conocían

-Scorpius Malfoy

-eres el hijo de la tía Mione- dijo y nos miramos- Soy hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley

-ah…si

Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que fueron el aviso de que nos cambiáramos; me fui y estaba caminado por el pasillo cuando me cruce con mi madre

-que guapo es mi hijo-sonrió acomodándome la corbata- Estas listo amor?

-si

-bien, mucha suerte y recuerda tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos en cualquier casa que quedes

-gracias mama

-es la verdad, ahora ve, te veremos desde la mesa de profesores

Llegamos a Hogwarts, el castillo era tan imponente como me había contado mi madre, nos guiaron hasta el enorme comedor, alli estaban las 4 mesas con las banderas de cada casa. La profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a llamarnos.

-Scorpius Malfoy-vi como mi amigo subió y el sombrero rozo su cabeza para gritar

- **SLYTHERIN**!-lo vi sonreír y mis padres aplaudían tambien, pasaron varios alumnos mas hasta que llego mi turno

-Sebastián Snape

Inhale y subí, mire a mis padres antes de sentarme

 **-oh…si, otro Snape…-** escuche la voz del sombrero- **Una mente muy prodigiosa niño, igual a la de tus padres perro distinto a ellos… eres amable y de corazón cálido como un Hufflepuf, inteligente como un Ravenclaw, aunque valiente como un Gryffindor y ambicioso pero leal como un Slytherin…muy difícil…**

 **-** …

 **-que opinas muchacho? Tu crees que debes ir en alguna en especial?**

 **-** creo sombrero…que tu sabrás mejor a cual pertenezco

-como **siempre! Eligiere la mejor opción adecuada a tu potencial-** respiré- **SLYTHERIN!**

Me levante de la silla aliviado, mire a mis padres, ambos se habían parado para aplaudir, mi madre sonreía extasiada mientras que mi padre era mas disimulado.

-sabia que estaríamos juntos!- dijo Scorpius cuando llegue a la mesa- Porque tardo tanto?

-no lo se

Luego de la cena me fui al despacho que compartían mis padres, toque la puerta.

-adelante-entre encontrándome con mi padre detrás del escritorio- Sebastián

-padre

-mi hijo esta en Slytherin!- gritó mi madre abrazándome- Estoy tan feliz!

-no era que no importaría la casa?- agrego mi papa alzando una ceja divertido

-bueno si-me miro- Pero por dentro anhelaba que quedaras como nosotros amor- se acerco a mi oído- Tu padre también, pero no le digas nada- sonrei divertido

-paso algo?

-no bueno…-ambos me miraban- Cuando estaba con el sombrero…menciono las cuatro casas

-como?

-si, dijo que tenia cualidades de cada una de ellas

-es que mi amor-se acerco mi mama- Tu eres un niño ejemplar y mi bebe, te amo tanto

Mire a mi padre quien nos miraba sonriendo de lado

-ya viste la sala?

-no, en realidad vine directo hacia aquí

-la contraseña año es ocaso, solo esta semana, recuerda..

-que se cambian, lo sr madre me hablaste de las normas antes de venir, debo irme

-ve, descansa que aun tienes todo un año por delante

Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, me detuve en una de las ventanas donde la luna llena iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts y suspire, presentía que este primer año seria espectacular.


End file.
